Courage
by DollyDaydreamer
Summary: Sweeney Todd returned to Fleet Street to find everything changed, especially one thing, Mrs. Lovett's 15 year old daughter. In this girl, Mrs. Lovett holds an unknown secret, one which could change everything if she could only find the courage to reveal it.
1. Chapter 1 Ten Years and Eleven Months

**Well I am back with this my second fic. I have absolutely _no _idea where this came from but ever since I had the idea it has just continued to grow and grow. And now here is the first chapter. Not much happens in this chapter but seeing as a lot of this fic is about my OC I thought I needed to introduce her properly. I hope you all enjoy it. I will try to reply to every review that I gain.**

**I'd just like tp say a big thanks to my lovely Beta Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett for checking over this for me. If you haven't read her stuff you should. It's fab :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own Sweeney Todd, Mrs. Lovett or any of the other characters from the movie.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Ten Years and Eleven Months**

She didn't know how, but she'd done it. Despite the usually drunk husband, the arrest of her tenant, his wife going mad, losing Joanna, and the death of her husband, Nellie Lovett had managed to raise her daughter into a beautiful young woman.

Looking at her now as she glided around the shop, glowing with life and youth, Nellie couldn't believe she had any part in creating this angel. But then of course, the girl's father had a lot to do with it.

Nellie had often found it strange how the girl had begun to look less and less like her and more and more like him as she grew older. As a young child, she was the spitting image of her mother, dark auburn hair that fell in tight, frizzy ringlets, almost white skin, and always shorter than other children of her age. But as she got older, her hair fell from its ringlets to soft chocolate waves and loose curls, her skin brightened and now looked like porcelain and she grew taller, now standing a few inches above Nellie. There was one thing however that never changed, her eyes, her father's in every respect. Big, brown and beautiful. Nellie had often feared they'd give away her true paternity but somehow no, she remained the only person apart from her late husband who knew that Caroline Lovett's father was in fact Benjamin Barker not Albert Lovett, not even Caroline knew, not even the man himself had known before he was arrested.

Sometimes Nellie couldn't help but get distracted by watching her daughter like this; she reminded her so much of her father. She watched her closely as she floated round the shop clearing plates and filling tumblers of ale, chatting happily with customers as she went. That was another thing she'd inherited from her mother, her inability to be quiet. She was always talking to, or more commonly at, someone. Nellie could trace pretty much all of her personality traits; she was loyal and hard working, something which she could see in both herself and the girl's father, she had a knack of knowing when good manners were required and when light hearted joking was called for, something she definitely got from her father, but she could also be terribly disorganised and chaotic, which were without question the traits she inherited from her. However, there was one side of her she'd never been able to work out. Caroline could be, when she wanted to be, cold, distant, temperamental and quick to judge. Nellie had never been like this, she was always ready to give anyone a chance; admittedly she held grudges if anyone abused that, but she never pre-judged, and as far as she was aware, neither had her father. However, she rarely saw this side and thanked God for that, she had to admit, she didn't particularly like that side of her daughter, she always felt slightly unnerved when she got in one of her moods.

"Mum?" a voice brought Nellie back form her thoughts, "Mum, can yer fill tha' up fer me?" Caroline asked from the other side of the counter as she passed the empty ale jug across to Nellie.

"Oh, sorry love. Miles away." She replied, taking the jug and turning to the barrel behind her to refill it. She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead; she hadn't even noticed Caroline approaching the counter.

"Yeh, I could see." Caroline joked, a cheeky grin on her plump lips. Nellie turned back around and handed her the full jug.

"Ain't yer ol' mum aloud ter let 'er mind drift away from time ter time?" She asked, placing her hand on her lower back and bending over as if to look old and stiff, "I work too 'ard fer me age I do dearie." She added in a croaky voice.

Caroline paused thoughtfully for a moment, a serious expression on her face before grinning and replying "Nope" as she span round and lost herself once again in the mass of dinnertime customers.

Nellie shook her head despairingly before turning back to rolling out a large pile of pastry, glancing up every now and again to catch a glimpse of her daughter attending to one customer or another. She smiled proudly as she began to beat the stubborn pastry with her rolling pin, eyes not on the direction the object was being flung in, but on Caroline as she dealt with one of the regular drunks.

Most mothers would jump to the defence of their fifteen year old daughter as a fat old drunk grabbed their wrist, but Nellie had taught the girl well, and now simply watched as Caroline whipped round, pretending to be pulled by the force of the man's grip, and poured half of the newly filled ale jug into his lap. She had to stifle a laugh as the cursing man quickly released Caroline's wrist and tried desperately to brush the liquid from his trousers. This of course didn't work and only made it worse. With the man suitably dealt with, Caroline turned and swiftly made her way to the other side of the shop, a badly suppressed grin plastered across her face.

Nellie chucked, her eyes locking with Caroline's for a moment as the girl glanced over in her direction, a smile still lighting up her pretty face, before she turned back to a customer again, filling their tumblers with the now half empty jug of ale.

A loud _thud_ drew Nellie's attention away from Caroline and back to the rolling pin which she'd just succeeded in bringing down heavily on the top of the counter, completely missing the rather battered looking pastry. Frowning, Nellie glanced up to see the customers on the nearest tables watching her, expressions of bewilderment on most of their faces. Smiling slightly at them, she dropped her rolling pin and tried to gather the pastry into one pile again, peeling the beaten strands carefully from the top of the counter.

"Get a bit carried away did yer?" Caroline's amused voice came from the side of the counter. Nellie cocked her head to the side just in time to see Caroline disappear into the short corridor between the shop and the kitchen with a stack of plates balanced on each arm. Chuckling, Nellie took up the knife lying on the counter by the mixing bowl and began to scrape desperately at the counter top, peeling sticky flakes of pastry slowly off and adding them to the big pile.

A few moments later, Caroline reappeared at the side of the counter, arms folded across her chest. "We're runnin' out o' pies." She commented thoughtfully as she watched her mother's continuing battle with the pastry, "We only got one tray left. I wanted what we 'ad this mornin' ter last tomorrow lunch as well. No chance o' tha' 'appenin' now." She added, sniffing and frowning as she watched her mum get more and more agitated with the pastry.

Nellie stopped scraping the counter top and looked up at her daughter, "Don't worry love. We'll sort it out I promise." She tried to reassure her daughter, but in truth, not really knowing what they would do. A girl of fifteen years shouldn't have to worry about whether money was coming in, or more often not coming in, however her fifteen year old did. Business was slow and meat prices were ever rising, meaning pies were limited and a busy evening meant rations for the next day. Of course they very rarely got these busy days. Nellie continued to look at Caroline until a smile appeared on her lips.

"Maybe we should put Mrs. Mooney out of business and steal all the local cats." Caroline commented, a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. Nellie chuckled, turning back to her beaten pastry.

"If ya like love. But I ain't going ter be the one who 'as ter chase 'em round an' catch 'em. Them pussy cats is quick yer know!" She said as she scraped at a particularly stubborn blob of pastry, "'An besides, I don't 'ave the 'eart ter stand 'an chop 'em up. Would you?" She asked her daughter, briefly glancing up to look in her face.

Caroline frowned and pouted slightly, an adorable pout that resembled the one her father wore whenever he was thinking about something. "S'pose not." She chuckled, resting one hand on the counter and the other on her hip, "I'd want ter keep 'em all anyway." She added with a smile and a longing glance at her mum.

"Yer not 'avin' a cat." She said bluntly, repeating the same answer she'd given her daughter every other time she'd hinted, or asked straight out, whether they could have a pet cat.

The smile disappeared from Caroline's face to be replaced with a frown, "Why not though. It'd get rid of our rat problem." She said, lowering her voice over the last sentence to avoid the customers hearing. Nellie stopped scraping and looked quickly round to see if anyone had heard Caroline's comment. Luckily, it appeared it had gone unnoticed.

"We do not 'ave a rat problem, just a slight one with persistent bugs with death wishes." She said quietly, "An' even I know cats don't eat bugs, no matter how abundant they appear to be."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at this comment, "What if we mysteriously acquired a rat problem?" she asked innocently, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. She watched her mum frown and slowly turn her head to face her. Biting her lip, she tried to stop herself smiling at Nellie's expression.

"An' how may I ask, are you thinkin' we'd acquire this 'mysterious rat problem' eh?" she asked, eyebrows raised and head cocked to one side, a teasing glint twinkling in her hazel eyes. Caroline lost her innocent look momentarily as she tried to desperately come up with an excuse for the sudden appearance of many many rats taking up residence in their shop. Eventually, her frown disappeared and was replaced by the innocent smile again.

"Lots of rain." Caroline said simply, "And lots of rats looking for shelter?" She added slowly, her answer not sounding quite as convincing out in the open as it had in her head. Nellie laughed and pushed the girl on the shoulder in the direction of the waiting customers.

"Get on with some work Caddie." She said affectionately, "An' yer not 'avin' a cat." She added as the girl collected her jug of ale from and empty table and resumed her rounds.

-x-

It was usually late by the time the shop had been closed up for the night and was tidy for the next day. Nellie was very meticulous in making sure everything was left in such away for maximum ease the next morning. The reason for this was not so they could get the shop open as early as possible, although this was a lucky advantage of her system, but so Nellie could get out of bed as late as she could in the mornings. When Nellie was satisfied with the tidiness of the shop and the preparations for the next day, the two girls would retire to the parlour, enjoying the prospect of an evening on front of a roaring fire to help them relax.

This night was no exception, and saw Nellie stretched out on her favourite chair in front the fire with her feet on the foot stall and Caroline curled up on the couch with a thick novel. Nellie sighed contentedly, the gentle crackling of the fire lulling her into a light doze. Caroline looked up at her mother, smiling amusedly.

"What ya grinnin' abou' Caddie?" Nellie asked, eyes still closed. Caroline frowned and closed her novel, balancing it carefully on the armrest of the couch.

"'Ow did yer know I was grinnin'?" She asked, fidgeting to get comfy on the old sofa. She watched as her mother smiled and opened one eye.

"I got eyes in the back of me 'ead." She replied, closing her eyes again. Caroline stifled a laugh, trying to keep her voice from showing her amusement.

"The back of your 'ead's against the 'ead rest. Even if yer did 'ave eyes there, yer wouldn't be able ter see me." She commented, uncurling her legs and stretching them down the couch.

Nellie paused for a moment, a frown making its way over her forehead, "They're more on the side than the back, so they can still see yer missy, even when me 'ead's on the 'ead rest." She said, smiling slightly but still keeping her eyes closed.

"Right, right, course." Caroline said, shaking her head as she picked up her novel again and flicked back to the page she was reading. A few minutes of comfortable silence pursued before either broke it.

"Yer never told me what yer was smiling abou'." Nellie said, shifting so she was resting more on her side. Caroline looked up from her book.

"No, ya distracted me by telling me the immensely fascinating tale of yer extra eyes." She said, smiling up cheekily at her mum. Catching the teasing in her voice, Nellie opened her eyes and looked straight at her daughter, only to see a mischievous grin on her lips that lit up her face so prettily.

"Well my tale 'as finished so ya can tell me now." She said, transfixed by the glint in Caroline's eyes.

"Forgotten it now." She replied flippantly with a dismissive wave of her hand. She loved winding her mum up, it was so easy, and the long dark nights sped by quicker when filled with their carefree laughter.

Nellie frowned and sat up straighter, "Well get thinkin' missy, I can't be amusin' yer during the day, I want yer workin' not loungin' round grinnin' at me." She said, stretching her arms up into the air.

Caroline smiled, rubbing her forehead with her hand to hide it from her mum, "Yer amuse me during the day anyway. We spend more time laughin' an' jokin' an' singin' in the shop than we do actually workin'." She replied, shaking her head at her mum's comment.

At this comment, Nellie stifled a grin, lying back against the chair and closing her eyes again, "Excuse me. But I think we work _just_ as much as we laugh, joke and sing. It's what I like ter call an 'ealthy balance." And with that she sighed contentedly and sunk down in the chair, an almost smug grin on her lips.

-x-

Running her thin hand through her hair, brushing gently across her frowning forehead with each comb of her fingers through the tangled tresses, Caroline looks down at the photograph balanced on one knee, drinking in every tiny detail as if she may have missed something one of the other hundreds of times she assumed this position on the end of her bed. Sighing, she propped the elbow of her free hand on her knee and rested her chin in the palm, knocking the photograph fluttering to the floor as she did so. With a frown, she left off her hair combing and stretched down to retrieve it before placing it back on her empty knee. Her mind was absent of all thoughts and pictures apart from the photograph in front of her at that moment. Slowly she rolled her chin from side to side in her palm, her eyes never leaving the creased eyes of the smiling man on the page. She never much liked his expression in this picture. But then again, it was the only picture she had of him, apart from the awful, staged head shot in the shop, and she definitely couldn't remember his usual day to day expression, so for all she could tell, maybe this was his day to day expression. Her gaze fell from his eyes to his curled lips, lack of defined chin and over his bulging chest and abdomen, slowly tracing down over his short legs before finishing at his feet stood firmly on the wooden floor.

Today, the 18th May 1846, marked one month until the 11th anniversary of the death of her father, Albert Lovett. Ten years and eleven months she had lived without him. This photograph and the scarce and shaky memories were all she had left of him. He was a man of little meaningful possessions, owning only a few trinkets that had been lost over the years since his death. Gently, Caroline ran her thumb across the photograph, dislodging the fine covering of dust from its settling place.

Sat here staring at the man who was her father, she felt not love or grief for his loss, only curiosity. She was barely over four and a half years old when the man passed away, meaning her recollections of him were few and far between. But it wasn't the lack of memories that confused her, but those memories themselves. She'd never asked her mother about them and whether they were true or mere stories and twisted memories from her childhood, she discussed most things with her, but not this.

The thing that baffled her the most was the way her father acted around her. Her mother had always told her that Albert was a kind, loving, attentive father; however, that description was almost the complete opposite to what she could remember. He was not unkind or cruel; he never laid a finger on her in a harmful way, but he was often awkward around her, on occasions ignoring her completely, and she wouldn't describe any of his actions towards her that she could remember as loving.

Slowly, she slumped back, laying herself on the bed, her arms coming to rest above her head as one of the most vivid memories she had of her father drifted through her mind.

~x~

_It was late. Caroline knew this not because she could hear the clock chiming and work the hour out from that, no, Caroline did not know the hour, only that it was a late one. The real reason Caroline knew that it was late was the fact that the room was dark. She was perched, legs swinging slowly, on the end of a bench pulled out from underneath a table in the middle of the shop, and from her vantage point, a small flickering candle held carefully in her hands in her lap, she could she neither the corridor down to the parlour or the shop front door. And this was how she knew it was late._

_Her mother had left her here with the task of looking after the candle, while she brought the last batch of pies up from the bake house ready for the early morning customers the following day. Not wanting to let her mother down, Caroline's gaze fell back to the candle cradled carefully in her lap, her small tubby fingers fitting perfectly round the circular base of the brass holder._

_Caroline sighed heavily, her leg swinging picking up in pace until she realised it was making the flame flicker, so quickly ceased her movements and sat perfectly still. A loud crash followed my muffled yelling drifted from the direction of the bake house. The little girl frowned wondering what her mum was getting up to. A few moments of silence pursued and Caroline deliberated going down and seeing what had happened until she remembered her strict instructions._

"_Wait 'ere Caddie. Sit 'ere on this bench." Her mother had said, helping her daughter up onto the bench, "And look after me candle for me. Can ya do tha'? Make sure it doesn't go out Caddie, and I'll be back as soon as I get the tray o' pies, understand?" To these instructions, Caroline had nodded frantically and taken the candle carefully in her little hands, cradling it as if it may break. _

_And here she still was, sat on the bench with the burning candle still in her hands resting in her lap. Becoming fidgety, she began to rock her head slowly side to side, finding the way the shadows cast on the floor by the small flickering flame amusing from different angles. Silence still hung over the shop; there was still no sign of her mother and no more sounds coming from the bake house. Sniffing quietly, Caroline slumped her shoulders, annoyed at how long her mother was making her wait._

_However, she didn't have to wait much longer for a sound, only this one was not from the bake house, but from the shop front door. Caroline sat bolt upright again, the little flame bouncing around in her lap. She heard heavy boots step into the shop before the door was pushed shut loudly. Licking her lips nervously, she squinted into the shadows, trying to work out who the intruder was. Unlike expected, there were no footsteps the followed the entrance of the person, no one walked across the shop floor as Caroline had thought they would. The only sound that could be heard was ragged heavy breathing from the door. A sudden voice, croaky and slurred made her jump so that the candle slipped from her grasp and straight onto the floor, the waxy floorboards extinguishing the flame immediately._

"_Nell." The voice said, slowly and with great difficulty. There was a pause filled with gasping breaths before the voice came again, louder and more impatient this time, "Nellie." Caroline swallowed, she knew this voice._

"_Papa." She called softly, her eyes searching in the darkness for the man she knew was there but could not see. There was another silence, the breathing from the door slowing down and becoming less raspy._

"_Caroline? What are ya doing up at this time?" The man asked, his voice slurred and slow. There was a pause as Caroline tried to work out what she _was_ doing up at this time._

"_Ma went down ter the bake 'ouse an' told me ter wait 'ere." She said, wishing her father would come over and help her find her candle and then help her relight it so she didn't get in trouble with her mum. There was a long pause where neither said anything; the air was filled with laboured breathing and the smell of whiskey. After a few moments, there was a loud shuffling from over by the door as Albert tried to walk into the shop without the aid of a person or a candle. "Der yer feel better now?" Caroline asked quietly when the shuffling paused. She could not see where her father was, but she could tell by where his voice came from that he was no longer by the door._

"_What der ya mean feelin' better?" He asked, before a thud came from the same place as his voice had. Caroline decided he must be by the counter and the thud was him leaning back against it to take the weight off his bad leg._

"_Well." The girl started, "Ma says tha' yer go ou' and have drinks tha' make yer feel better, tha's why were go out to in the evenin's, ter go an' 'ave them drinks." She explained innocently, her tired voice wavering slightly, "So I were just wonderin' whether yer was feelin' better now yer've 'ad yer drinks."_

_Again there was a pause, this time awkward and drawn out. Eventually Caroline heard Albert sniff before he answered with a slurred and quiet, "Much better." The shuffling commenced again, signalling the Albert was leaving - as hastily as his leg would let him - Caroline's company. The little girl squinted into the darkness, trying to see where her father was, but seeing only thick shadows around her. A few minutes passed in this way before the shuffling became muffled, alerting Caroline to the fact that her father had left the shop and was now nicely cocooned in the parlour._

_Caroline sighed, her mother would be cross with her for dropping the candle. Carefully, she leant forward to look over the edge of her knees and onto the floor. She could just about make out the shadowy mass of the candle and its holder but she didn't dare hop off the bench and retrieve it, just in case her mother returned while she was on the floor. And even if she didn't return, and Caroline retrieved the candle and repositioned herself on the bench, she wouldn't have a reason for the flame being out. At least if the candle was on the floor, she had an excuse. So, accepting the fact that she would be in trouble when her mother returned, she slumped her shoulders once again and started her leg swinging once more, not having to worry about being too vigorous for the delicate flame anymore._

~x~

Caroline groaned as her back began to ache from the awkward position she was currently lying in. With a deep breath and a pained frown, she pushed herself up on her elbows and heaved herself back into a sitting position on the end of her bed. Running a hand across her face she sighed, her father couldn't be as bad as she remembered him being otherwise her mother wouldn't have described him as she did. There must have been happy days when he doted over her and played with her; there must have been. Mustn't there?

**Hope you enjoy and drop me a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Man in the Parlour

**Hello all. Here's the next chapter for you all. I'd just like to say a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read and favourited this story, it's really encouraged me to keep going.**

**Once again, a big thank you to my lovely beta Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett for checking over it for me and dicussing ideas. Much appreciated!**

**Just to warn you, my main computer with the next three chapters of this fic on has crashed and died. The computer man thinks he will be able to retrieve everything but there might be a delay on when I will next update. However there will be an update even if I have to re-write it so keep checking and don't lose faith!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Man in the Parlour**

Caroline giggled as her mother pulled her away from the doorway into the shop and back though into the short corridor that led to the kitchen. Covering her mouth to prevent herself laughing out loud, Caroline attempted feebly to bat her mother's hand away from her sleeve with her other hand, struggling against the small woman's strong grip. Hastily, she reached out and grabbed the doorframe as Nellie pulled her though into the kitchen causing her to lose her balance briefly.

"Mum get off!" She laughed as Nellie pulled her over to the table in the middle of the room, "Mum!"

"Caddie! Shush!" Nellie breathed, letting go of her daughter and walking round the other side of the table to the precariously stacked pile of clean plates. She looked up briefly to catch her daughter attempting to sneak back off in the direction of the shop. Nellie raised one eyebrow and cleared her throat, "And where are you going madam?"

Caroline stopped and turned back to her mum with a small smile on her face, "But they're so sweet, let me go out an' serve 'em or somethin'. Please?" She begged, slowly taking small steps backwards in the direction of the shop. Nellie raised both eyebrows and fixed Caroline with a look that told her all she needed to know. Still Caroline backed away from the kitchen slowly, eyes never leaving her mum's.

Realising Caroline wasn't going to stop, Nellie emerged from the table and dashed across the room lunging out to try and catch her daughter's sleeve again. She watched in dismay as her hand reached out and thrashed through the air, only managing to catch the gust of wind from her quickly retreating daughter. "Caddie!" Nellie growled quietly. Caroline simply turned her head and smiled back at her mum, knowing that if she emerged into the shop and started serving the couple, her mum wouldn't be able to come out and drag her away.

All Nellie could do was stifle a laugh as she watched Caroline walk straight into one of the crockery cabinets littering the corridor in her haste to get out into the shop whilst not looking where she was going. Seizing her opportunity, Nellie pounced, wrapping her arms round the girl's shoulders and pulling her back towards her. "Gotcha!" She whispered in her ear, pushing her slowly towards the doorway into the shop. The pair peered round quietly and frowned as their eyes landed on the only couple in the shop.

On one of the farthest away tables tucked in a corner of the shop were a young couple sat opposite each other. The pair were so engrossed in each other, they didn't notice the owner of the shop and her daughter peering round the corner or the corridor watching them intently. Caroline turned her shoulders awkwardly in her mother's grip and looked around at her, smiling slightly.

"See, look 'ow sweet they are." She whispered, turning back to the pair. Nellie raised her eyebrows.

"A bloody pain, that's wha' they are." She replied, loosening her grip around Caroline's shoulders but not removing her arms. Caroline chuckled and shook her head, "What?" Nellie questioned, frowning at her daughter's reaction.

"'Ow are they a pain?" She asked, peering her head fully round the doorframe to get a better look before being pulled back again by her mum.

"Because, they are preventin' me from closing up the shop fer the afternoon." She said, resting her chin on Caroline's shoulder. The girl turned her head to look at her mother again.

"But it ain't closin' time yet anyway." She stated with a frown, "We don't close fer another hour yet. So why are ya wantin' ter get rid o' these so ya can close?"

Nellie looked at her daughter with a slight smile, "Because I don't see no one else, so I'm assumin' this'll be the lot for today's lunch an' was 'opin' we could close up early fer an early lunch. That was until Romeo an' Juliet showed up anyway." She said with a huff as they young blonde in the shop let out an airy laugh at something her companion said.

Caroline laughed quietly at her mum's comment. "Don't be so 'arsh on 'em. She don't get ter see 'im much. E's a sailor an' is away most o' the time. Let 'em make the most o' the time they do 'ave tergether." She said, smiling as the boy reached across and covered the girl's hand with his own.

"I don't care if e's sailed every ocean known to man, they're still delayin' me lunch." She scoffed, releasing her daughter completely and steering her round back in the direction of the kitchen, "Now come on, starin' is rude." She said, pushing Caroline down towards the kitchen.

Caroline paused half way down the corridor and turned back to see why she couldn't hear her mother following. To her amusement, she saw Nellie peering round the doorframe watching the young couple like she had stopped her from doing only moments before. Caroline frowned and cleared her throat, causing her mum to whip around swiftly. "I thought starin' were rude?" She asked, a hint of amusement clear in her voice. Nellie frowned and left the doorway, sweeping down the corridor and straight past Caroline to the kitchen.

"I weren't starin', I were checking ter see whether the counter needed cleanin' before we closed." She said as she entered the kitchen, "If we ever get to close." She added under her breath. Caroline clasped her hand over her mouth to prevent herself laughing out loud as she followed her mum into the kitchen.

-x-

Sighing, Nellie placed her hands moodily on her hips as she stared at the two trays of unsold pies on the counter. They'd had a slow evening and the leftovers showed it. Rubbing on hand across her forehead she frowned, business was getting worse, evenings were getting slower and the pile on unsold pies each day was growing. Slowly she turned her head until her eyes came to rest on the figure of her daughter, furiously scrubbing at a stubborn stain on one of the tables. How could she tell her? The girl cared so much about business and the shop, she poured her heart into the running of it, how could she tell her they were struggling, both financially and in terms of keeping the customers coming? The simple answer was that she couldn't. Cursing their seemingly answerless problem, she turned back to the trays of pies, wondering if she could store them, keeping them reasonably fresh over their closed day tomorrow and then sell them on Monday. Picking one tray up in each hand and resting the edges against her hips, she slowly made her way down to the bake house to find a suitable shelf to house the left over pies on.

-x-

"Caddie!" Nellie called through her bedroom door into the parlour, "Caddie?" she repeated, dashing frantically round her bedroom in search of her lost hatpins. A shadow was cast over the room as Caroline wondered over and stood in the doorway. Nellie looked up briefly before continuing her search, "I'm going ter 'ave ter run down ter the market love. I've jus' checked the stock fer next week an' we're low on a few things." She said, now on her hands and knees peering under the bed.

Caroline frowned. "But traders will be packin' up any minute. It's late, 'alf past five." She said, glancing up at the clock on the mantle piece, "An' what are you doing on the floor?"

Nellie paused and looked up at her daughter, "I am tryin' ter find me 'atpins." She said frustratedly, "An' I know the traders will be leavin' soon so that is why I'm tryin' ter be quick."

Caroline could hear she was beginning to loose her temper so decided it would be safest for her to retreat to the parlour. Just as she turned, a small pearl caught her eye on her mother's dressing table, poking out slightly from underneath what looked like a stocking. Turning again, Caroline stepped through the mess that was her mother's bedroom and over to the dressing table where sure enough, she found four pearl topped hatpins under a stocking. Pulling them out she turned back to where her mum was still on the floor and cleared her throat. A head popped up from the other side of the bed, eyes immediately focusing on the hatpins in Caroline's hand.

"Hah!" Nellie exclaimed as she jumped up and rushed round the bed, taking the hatpins from her daughter's hand, placing a quick kiss on her cheek, snatching up the hat from the bed and dashing from the room, pinning on her hat as she went. Caroline smiled and shook her head, leaving her mother's bedroom and settling herself back down in the parlour with her book.

Almost an hour and a half had passed and Nellie had still not returned. Caroline looked up from the page she was reading and rubbed her eyes before stretching out along the couch, groaning as her feet came into contact with the armrest. Curling her legs up underneath her again, she dropped her gaze back down to her book, only to find the words blurry and meaningless. Sighing in frustration, she slammed the book down on the table and rolled over so she was facing the back of the couch. Curling up, she closed her eyes, shivering slightly against the cold of the darkening room. The flames in the fire were dying due to lack of attention and the one candle placed on the small table that had been helping her read had gone out when she had almost thrown the book on the table next to it.

Deciding against letting the fire die out, she heaved herself off the couch and stumbled over to the fire place on stiff legs. Crouching down, she placed a couple of logs over the flames and watched as they eagerly devoured them, pleased at the chance of continued life. Banking it up so as not to have to get up again, Caroline stood up slowly and returned to the couch, wondering where her mother had gotten to. Giving a heavy sigh, she allowed herself to fall back onto the couch with a thud, grunting as her back hit the edge of the armrest. Wincing, she sat up, rubbing her lower back until the pain had ceased.

Just as she was swinging her legs around to get comfy again, she heard a loud knock at the front door. She frowned, she was sure her mum had not locked the door so should be able to get in herself. Cautiously, she stood up from the sofa again and made her way to the parlour door, opening it just wide enough to slip herself through without anymore noise than necessary. The short corridor leading into the shop was dark and so was the shop itself. Caroline had not realised just how dark it had got. Slowly, she edged down the corridor, trying to identify the shadow that was just visible outside the shop front door. Pausing at the end of the corridor, she heard the knocking again, only this time, it came louder and more urgent. Caroline swallowed, realising only as she stepped out into the shop that the dull thudding she could hear in her ears was not her own frightened heartbeat, but the hammering down of a heavy rainfall. Now not only worried about the mysterious figure at the door, but where her mum could be in this weather, Caroline took a deep breath before striding straight over to the front door, reaching out and grabbing the handle before she could change her mind. With a movement portraying more confidence than she felt, she turned the handle, stepping back as the biting wind and driving rain hit her front on. Squinting, she looked up only to see a tall dark figure looming in the door way. His hair was ebony with a shocking streak of white running straight down the middle like a bolt of lightning across a night sky. His skin was pale, and his eyes were dark and cold, baring straight into her. Instant fear welled up inside her just at the sight of the man. Swallowing, she spoke, her voice coming out husky and shaky, "W…we're closed. Sorry." She said, hating that she could be reduced to a quivering mess just by this man's presence. There was silence between them for a moment before either spoke.

"I'm not here for your pies." He said, his voice harsh, "I was hoping to find something, someone. But I can see I was mistaken." He said, turning as if to leave. Caroline frowned, confused by his words. She watched as he began to retreat from their front door.

"Mrs. Lovett will be back shortly." Caroline said, stopping the man in his tracks. He turned his head slowly and stared at her again. There was something familiar in the way his eyes focused on hers, it felt almost like she was looking at herself through this man's gaze. The feeling chilled her to the bone so she shook it off immediately and watched as the man strode back to the door again.

"Did you say Lovett?" he asked slowly. Caroline nodded.

"Yes, Mrs. Lovett, owner of this shop." The sarcastic addition of 'Yes, clue's in the big board over the shop door' was on her tongue but she held it back, deciding it would be in her best interest not to upset him.

She watched as he seemed to process this information and decide what his next move would be. Who was this man? Did he know her mother? The mention of her name had certainly stopped him in his tracks. But how did he know her, their shop was far from well known, and even further from recommended? His deep voice bought her back to the present.

"May I wait for her?" He asked, stepping forward to try and shelter himself from the elements. Caroline stepped back from him but this only gave him the impression she was allowing him to wait inside and he walked in, brushing her out the way as he went.

Caroline was stunned, what could she do now but let the man stay until her mother finally decided to put in an appearance again. Closing the door quickly, she turned her attention back to the man who was now glancing round the shop, trying to make out what he could in the darkness.

"Haven't you ever heard of a candle?" He asked coldly, no hint of teasing in his gruff voice. Caroline swallowed and simply stared up at him, wishing with all her being that her mother would come home soon. There was a few moments of silence before he spoke again. "Where is Mrs. Lovett?" He asked, whirling round to look at her. Caroline stepped back under the intensity of her gaze.

"She went ter the market. Still 'asn't come back yet. Went over an hour an' a half ago though. Not sure where she's got to." She said, watching the stranger intensely. He simply grunted before turning to face the short corridor down to the parlour. Slowly he made his way over, as if each step was an effort. He stopped short of the entrance and turned back to Caroline.

"I think I will wait in the parlour." He said plainly before slowly making his way down the corridor and through the door, pausing and looking up the staircase as he went. Caroline took a deep breath and followed after him cautiously, wondering how he knew where the parlour was in their shop. Upon reaching the door, she peered in, spying the man stood next to the fireplace, watching almost entranced as the now roaring flames illuminated his pale face. He was stood rooted to the spot, his hard gaze fixed on a picture on the mantle piece. It was an old picture, one which Caroline had usually overlooked, knowing one of the two women in it was her mother and the other two people old tenants. She had never thought to ask anymore of the people in the picture, or why they were so special to warrant a picture being taken of them all and then being placed in plain view in the parlour.

She scratched her wrist nervously, a habit which usually got her in trouble when her mother was around. A feeling of helplessness came over her; she had no idea what to do with the man. His stare made her reluctant to break the trance which he seemed to be in due to the photo, and she had no wish to interrupt him and then face the task of entertaining him until her mother returned, which she hoped with all her being would be soon.

A frown crept across her brow as she continued watching the man, who neither moved nor spoke for a long while after entering the parlour. It was only when a large flame in the fire spat and the ember hit his trousers that he seemed to wake from his trance. He stepped back suddenly, flicking at his trouser leg until he was sure it would not set alight. After straightening up, his eyes came to rest on Caroline again, widening as he saw her stood in the doorway as if he'd forgotten about her presence. He turned away quickly and took two easy steps across to the couch where he sat, placing his bag down on the floor next to him. It was only then that Caroline realised the man was carrying luggage, only further fuelling her desire to find out who he was and what he wanted with her mother. Clearing her throat she spoke up.

"I'm going to wait for Mrs. Lovett in the shop." She said quietly, waiting for an answer. When neither an answer, nor any sign of one came, Caroline took her leave, grateful that she could finally leave the presence of the dark man.

The shop was dark, and not wanting to return to the parlour to get a candle, she settled for sitting in darkness while she waited for her mother to return. Carefully, she perched on the edge of one of the benches, feeling a wave of déjà vu wash over her. One corner of her lips twitched up momentarily as she remembered a time like this over ten years ago when she had sat waiting for her mother to return in the darkness in the shop, on this very bench if she remembered rightly.

She began dragging her nails slowly up and down her wrist resting in her lap as her eyes focused unseeingly forward into the darkness, a deep frown sitting across her brow making it ache. She barely noticed this however as her mind filled with thoughts about who the strange man could be. She daren't go back in and ask for a name or reason for coming; she was far too unnerved by him to do that. No, she would simply have to wait for her mother's return and hope that she recognised him.

She hated herself for the way he made her feel, too scared to even go back into her own parlour just because of his presence. Annoyed with herself, she felt her nails dig deeper into the already red skin of her wrist. Hissing, she looked down and could just make out the faint white scratch marks sitting prominent against the crimson skin. Licking her fingers, she wiped them over the marks, trying desperately to make them disappear before her mother returned. It proved pointless however as the gentle rubbing of her fingers just made them stand out more.

Sighing, she glanced across towards where the corridor to the parlour would be if she had a candle to see it. She wondered what the man was doing now, whether he would still be slumped on the couch that she had previously been stretched out across, or whether he was up and staring at the picture again. She tried to imagine the photograph in her head, scanning over it mentally for any indicator as to why he should be so fascinated by it. One niggling thought persisted no matter how much she dismissed it as being impossible. The two men, the one in the photograph and the one in the parlour, had almost identical eyes. The only difference she could determine was that the man in the parlour's were darker and harsher, as if he had seen things that had hardened him to the very soul. Every other aspect of them was very different however, encouraging her suspicion that this man was a relative of the man in the picture, come perhaps to inform her mother of some unfortunate event, or even the death of the man who had obviously known her well at some point. Her overactive imagination went into overdrive as she came up with explanation after explanation for the appearance of the strange man.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not notice the door had been opened and someone had let themselves in until she felt the chilling wind sweep over her. She turned her head sharply and could just about make out the petite figure of her mother stumble into the shop, wrestling with the door and her bags. Nellie sighed and dumped the bags on the floor after she'd successfully managed to get the door closed and locked, swinging off her soaked cloak and dropping that next to the bags as she turned, jumping and gasping as she noticed her daughter sitting silently on the bench.

"Caddie." She breathed breathlessly, placing her hand over her heaving chest and walking slowly towards her daughter, wringing wet skirts leaving a trail behind them on the wooden floor, "You gave me a fright love, sat there in the dark. I thought you'd be in the parlour in the warm my dear." She said, walking up to her and placing a hand fondly on the back of her head. Her deceptive gaze immediately sensed something was wrong and a frown crossed her brow, "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Caroline simply looked towards the corridor that led to the parlour. Nellie's eyes followed hers before coming to rest again on the girl's face. "Caroline?"

The use of her full name bought her eyes back to her mother's. "There's a man." She almost whispered, "'E came while you were out. 'E practically let 'imself in and is now settled very comfortably on the couch. I'm sorry ma." She said quietly.

The use of 'ma', the name Caroline used to call her mother when she was little showed Nellie that the girl was genuinely frightened. Taking her hands in hers, she pulled her up off the bench, noticing the scratch marks on her wrist but deciding not to mention it now. She quickly pulled the girl into her arms and held her tightly, her wet hair dripping over the girl's shoulder.

"Did 'e say what 'is name was?" She asked, stroking Caroline's back comfortingly. She felt her daughter shake her head slowly.

"I didn't ask. I didn't want ter upset 'im, 'e was so focussed on the picture an' I was scared ter interrupt." She relied quietly. Nellie pulled back from Caroline to look into her eyes.

"What did you just say about a picture?" she asked, her head cocked to one side slightly. Caroline looked at her, slightly confused at the relevance of the picture on the mantle piece.

"The old one on the mantle piece in the wooden frame. The one with you an' the man an' the woman in. Your tenants I think yer said they were." Caroline said, watching her mother's eyes widen.

"'An this man were lookin' at it?" She asked slowly, eye brows raised. Caroline frowned and nodded.

"Couldn't take 'is eyes off it."

Nellie released her daughter and straightened herself up. "Wait out 'ere." She said, before taking a deep breath and striding quickly across the shop floor over to the parlour.

She walked quietly up to the door, heart hammering in her chest as she pushed the door open slowly, peering into the dimly lit room until her eyes came to rest on the man in question. He was stood with his back to the door, leaning one hand on the mantle piece while his other hand cradled the picture in the wooden frame. His eyes were fixed intensely on the picture, as if trying to take in every tiny detail.

Her eyes raked over him; if he was who she thought he was, he had changed completely, almost unrecognisable from the beautiful barber who haunted her dreams still. The flames from the fire lit up what she could see of his features, his straight nose, strong jaw line, and thin lips.

Clearing her throat, the man whipped round, her breath hitching in her throat as his eyes locked with hers. For a moment she was young again, carefree, married, childless and madly in love with the man who lived above her shop. She found herself struggling to breathe as his gaze continued to bore deep into her, like he was seeing into her very soul.

After what seemed like a lifetime, but in reality was only a few seconds, he stepped forward, the picture still in his hand and his eyes still trained on hers. "Mrs. Lovett." He breathed, barely loud enough to hear.

She swallowed, finding her throat dry. "You came back." She mouthed, unable to actually make the sounds that matched the movement of her lips. Another few moments of silence lapsed, neither knowing what to do next, until, feeling the need to voice it, Nellie breathed his name like a life-giving breath coming from her very soul, loud enough for only them to hear. "Benjamin Barker."

Those two words, the same words she has spoken, prayed, shouted, cried and whispered for the past fifteen years sound different, foreign, on her tongue now the man himself was stood there in front of her. She watched him to see his reaction, anything to confirm it was him, no matter how different he looked, how differently he was acting, it was still him in the dark figure looming in front of her.

She watched in horror as the man shook his head slowly. "No. It's Sweeney Todd now." He said tersely. Nellie frowned, utterly confused. She had been sure it was Benjamin Barker that was stood in front of her. How could she possibly forget what the man she'd loved for over fifteen years looked like? And then his voice brought her back again. "That man died." He said. For a moment, Nellie could not work out what he meant, until, as if sensing her state of confusion, he added, "Benjamin Barker." The way he said these words, with such disgust, made Nellie shiver slightly.

However she finally understood. Her barber, her Benjamin, had died in prison. And now, returning to London was this man, Sweeney Todd, in the body of her beautiful barber was this empty, broken man.

Sensing he had nothing more to add, Nellie stepped forward and motioned for him to sit down on the couch. Slowly, he obeyed, placing the picture back on the mantle piece as he did so. Seating herself in her chair by the fire, Nellie fidgeted irritably, struggling to get comfortable.

"Where is my wife?"

The suddenness of his voice shocked her, stopping her abruptly in her attempt to get comfortable. She looked up at him. His gaze was steely and looking right at her. She swallowed and took a deep breath before even attempting to break the news to the already broken man on her couch.

"Lucy is not 'ere, Mr. Todd." She all but whispered, "Arsenic, poisoned 'erself. I tried ter… she just wouldn't listen ter me, she wouldn't… no one could o' stopped 'er." She watched as his eyes darkened and every muscle in his body tensed.

"Joanna?"

Nellie looked down at her hands in her lap, avoiding his steely eyes as she answered, "'E's got 'er. Judge Turpin. Took 'er. We tried ter keep 'er, Albert an' me, but 'e was 'avin' none of it." She chanced a glance up at him only to see his expression was one which could kill with a single look.

"What did Turpin do to Lucy?" He asked, his voice all but a growl. Nellie looked away from him again, definitely not wanting to have this conversation with him.

"I don't know what yer mean Mr…"

"Don't lie to me woman!" he shouted, making Nellie jump. She looked quickly at the door, hoping Caroline didn't take this moment to burst in. "I know something must have happened to make her take her life." He said, his voice quieter now but no less threatening.

"'E had her Mr. Todd. Tricked 'er 'e did. At a ball. She thought she were goin' there ter get an apology. Turned out she got somethin' different instead." She said crudely after his outburst.

She watched as his eyes glazed over, worried that she might have overstepped the mark. However his body just seemed to go limp as he slumped back against the back of the couch. His whole being seemed to be drained of all life and energy. Nellie didn't know what she should do, what she should say. She'd just told the man his wife had been raped and then committed suicide and his daughter had been taken by the same man who had abused her mother. What were you supposed to say after that? The remark of 'At least things can't get worse' flew into her mind and then flew back out just as quickly as she watched the man she had loved all her life seem to give up all hope in front of her eyes.

She was about to get up and offer him a drink when he himself flew off of the couch and stormed over to the window, making Nellie almost shriek in surprise. One arm braced on each side of the window frame, he drew in a deep breath before whipping round again to face an alarmed looking Nellie. "I will get my revenge Mrs. Lovett, I swear it if it's the last thing I do! That man will not live!"

Eyes wide and looking like a startled cat, Nellie stood up slowly and walked over to the dresser behind her where she poured two large glasses of gin. "I'm sure you will dear. But before yer go rampagin' round London looking ter kill one o' the most respected judges around, drink this." She said, handing him the glass before taking a large mouthful from her own.

The pair stood in silence for a while, neither looking at each other, simply thinking about the past few minutes and all that had changed so suddenly. "'Ave yer got somewhere ter stay love?" Mrs. Lovett asked, watching as the barber almost jumped at the sound of a voice. He shook his head slowly before downing the last of his gin. "Well come with me then dear, an' we'll see if we can't set yer up again upstairs."

Sweeney looked at her and frowned. "You haven't rented it out?" he asked, his voice a mixture of confusion and hope.

"No one'll 'ave it. They say it's 'aunted." Nothing more was needed to be said; both knew exactly why the rumour had started.

Nellie placed her glass down on the dresser and headed over towards the door. Once she heard the barber's heavy footfalls behind her, she opened the door and led him out into the corridor and down to the shop. Caroline was perched on the bench she had been on when Nellie came home. As the two pairs of footsteps entered the shop, the girl looked up, her expression blank as she looked from her mother to Sweeney and back again. Nellie walked over to her swiftly and Caroline stood up as she did so. Gently, Nellie took her daughter's hands in her own.

"I'm sorry love, about earlier. Let me jus' take Mr. Todd upstairs and when I come down I'll explain everythin' alrigh'?" she said, smiling as the girl nodded her head and made her way past her and into the parlour to wait for her mother's return.

Nellie turned back towards Sweeney and saw him stood with a frown on his face. "Come on then." She said, walking to the door and opening it out into the night. The rain had stopped but the wind was still blowing fiercely, cutting straight through Nellie's still wet clothes and making her shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself as she stepped out into the cold and made her way up the stairs as quickly as she could, listening for Sweeney's footsteps all the way to reassure herself he was still there, he hadn't left her again.

Once she reached the landing, she placed her hand slowly on the handle and pushed the door open, turning to see Sweeney frozen to the spot, eyes fixed on her hand on the door handle. Stepping over the threshold, she turned and beckoned for the barber to follow. He was staring blankly into the room, his eyes unseeing. She cleared her throat to try and get his attention.

"Mr. Todd?" She spoke gently. He turned his head slowly towards her, "Come on in." He hesitated, before following her in to the room, his eyes scanning the walls and the bare furnishings. "I tried ter keep things clean." Mrs. Lovett said quietly, almost to herself, "Just in case you ever…" She turned to face him, suddenly remembering something.

Quickly she stroke towards the window before stopping and tapping the tip of her toe on several of the floorboards. The light was dim through the window, meaning Nellie couldn't see the floorboard she was looking for. Finally, the tapping from one of the panels sounded hollow. Nellie looked up at Sweeney and smiled slightly only to see him frowning at her. "'Ere we go." She said, lowering herself to her knees and prising the floorboard up. As it came free, Nellie was hit by a puff of dusk. Clearing her throat, she placed the board aside before reaching into the hole and pulling out what looked like a box.

Slowly, she stood up, stepping over the hole and walking towards Sweeney, before stretching out her arms to him. In her hands was a beautifully carved wooden box, a thin covering of dust masking its shine. Hesitantly, as it afraid it may disappear, Sweeney reached out and took the box from her, wiping the dust from the top with his spare hand. Slowly, he flipped the lip up, and Mrs. Lovett watched as his eyes lit up at what he saw inside. Letting the lid fall, Sweeney reached in and took one of the razors from the red velvet lined box.

"They're silver aren't they?" Mrs. Lovett asked, fascinated at they way the razor shone even in the dark. Sweeney nodded.

"Yes. Silver." He said, turning and walking towards the vanity where he placed the box down carefully. A blanket of silence fell over the room, Sweeney stood with his back to Nellie, his head down and eyes fixed of the razor held carefully in his hand. Nellie cleared her throat. Sweeney didn't move.

"I didn't know whether they'd rust so I kept them clean." She said, still not gaining a reaction. Slowly, she stepped forward towards him, "I 'id them when Turpin and 'is lot came 'ere. A nice lad told me ter 'ide anythin' o' value 'cause they'd take it." She added, stepping next to him. Still he seemed lost in his own world, "I could'a sold 'em but I didn't. I always knew you'd be back one day." She said, carefully placing her hand on his shoulder, "Hoped you'd be back." She added in a whisper.

The contact of her hand on his shoulder made him look across at her, his face frowning. His eyes looked deep into hers, making her freeze on the spot. "I didn't think you'd still be here." He said slowly, "I thought you'd have gone, especially with your husband I'm assuming dead."

Nellie swallowed, "Yes, comin' up 11 years ago. I probably would'a moved if… If it weren't fer Caroline." She said, watching as the frown creased deeper into Sweeney's brow.

"Caroline?" He repeated. Nellie shivered slightly at hearing the word come from his lips for the first time in years.

"My daughter." Nellie said simply, wondering if he remembered the day when he first met her, when he first held her tiny form in his arms and cuddled her so gently. She wondered if he remembered being tenderer and more caring, more of a father to her than Albert had, even though he wasn't aware he was in fact her father. But most of all, she wondered if he remembered sitting with her for hours after the birth and caring for her while little Caroline slept and Albert spent the night out drinking. She wondered if he remembered sitting out in the parlour the whole time she was in labour through a long and difficult birth.

"Your daughter?" He said, his eyes never leaving hers. She nodded, hoping for some show of recognition, even the smallest sign that he remembered anything. "How old is she?" He asked.

"Fifteen." She replied, only just realising her hand was still on his shoulder. Slowly, she removed it, folding her hands together nervously as she watched his expression change from one of curiosity to one of pain.

"Fifteen." He whispered, "The same age as my Joanna."

Nellie looked away, attempting to blink away the rapidly forming tears before he saw them. "Yes. Although Joanna was a little bit older. About a month and a half older." She said, her voice quavering slightly. Slowly she looked back at him. His eyes were fixed on the box of razors on the vanity, but she could see he wasn't really looking at them. She longed to say something to him, to ask him if he remembered, but somehow she couldn't seem to find the words. All the questions she'd practiced in case he came back had vanished from her mind. At the most important time, she'd forgotten them.

Unable to think of anything to say, silence fell in the room. Nellie shifted uncomfortably, her boots scuffling on the floor slightly. The noise made Sweeney's head snap up to look at her, as if he'd forgotten she was there. His eyes came to rest on hers for the briefest of moments before he turned away again. "Leave." He said simply.

Nellie wanted to object to being thrown out of her own shop, she wanted to think of something to say and talk to him, ask him about the past. But the combination of her blank mind and his menacing voice made her rush from the room and down the stairs without so much as a backward glance.

-x-

As Nellie entered the parlour, she realised just how cold she was. Inside, Caroline had built up the fire again and had several candles lit around the room, giving it a warm and homely glow that was unusual for the shop. Nellie immediately spotted her daughter curled up and sleeping on the couch in front of the fire. Quietly, she crept round and crouched down in front of her.

Her face was still and peaceful, so different to the scared little girl she'd been earlier. Gently, Nellie reached out and brushed a loose curl away from her face. She smiled, sitting back and just watching her beautiful daughter, thinking about what she'd said to Mr. Todd just moments before.

She wondered what she would have done after she'd lost everything if she didn't have Caroline. Her mind wandered back to that time, the worst time in her life, when she truly believed she'd lost it all. Except Caroline. Throughout all the pain and loss, she'd always had her lovely daughter there by her side to get her through everything. Her lovely daughter who was so much like him that she often saw him when she looked at her.

After a few minutes just sat thinking, Caroline began to stir. Slowly, Nellie reached up and covered Caroline's hand with her own, softly running her thumb again the back of her hand. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and came to rest on her mum, a sleepy smile spreading across her face.

"It's late love. Go ter bed." Nellie said quietly. Caroline sat up slowly and opened her mouth to protest but before she had chance Nellie shushed her and stood up. "I'll explain everythin' in the mornin' I promise. But now, you're tired. Go ter bed, an' we'll talk in the mornin' when we've both 'ad a nights sleep."

Still half asleep, Caroline nodded before slowly getting up, kissing Nellie on the cheek and walking slowly to her room. As the door closed, Nellie let out a deep sigh before running a slightly shaky hand across her forehead. Unsure what to do with herself, she began pacing around the room, before she realised she was going to get nothing done in the state she was in and would probably be more use in her bed than anywhere else. With that thought in mind, she blew out the candles dotted round the room bar one which she carefully picked up and carried to her room. Closing the door behind her, she undressed quickly and slipped into her nightgown before peeling back the bed sheets and sliding inside. Once comfortable, she blew out the candle and settled herself down to a sleepless night.

**Hope you enjoyed...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Man in the Photograph

**Hello all. Sorry for the wait but I managed to get my computer sorted so I didn't have to retype everything. Here is chapter three. It's a bit longer but it explains a lot of things. Thank you to Noodlemantra for the review and to everyone who has favourited or alerted this. As always a bit thanks to Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett for beta-ing for me.**

**Hope you enjoy and please drop me a review, constructive ones also welcome :)**

**Chapter 3 – The Man in the Photograph**

The storm had cleared the sky leaving a clear and quiet night. An eerie light shone through the gap in the curtains and landed in a strip on Nellie's bed. Nellie rolled over restlessly and glanced up at the clock on her bedside table. She'd been in bed now for two and a half hours and sleep still eluded her. She sighed deeply, listening to the constant rhythmic thud of Sweeney's footfalls upstairs. He hadn't stopped pacing since she'd left him up there alone. She closed her eyes again wondering what he was doing, what he was thinking.

Fidgeting uncomfortably, she ran a hand over her forehead, frowning as she remembered Caroline. What was she going to tell her in the morning? How much should she tell her? She started to laugh quietly at the absurdity of her situation. Her daughter thought her father was dead and now Nellie was starting to think the same. The man that was upstairs in her shop was not the same man that had left; he was not the kind, gentle man that she'd longed to return to be a father to Caroline. Was her daughter now fatherless? Was her real father dead as well? If Benjamin Barker had returned, she'd have no problems about telling him Caroline was his daughter, but Sweeney Todd? Could she bring herself to tell him? Could she bring herself to tell Caroline?

Rolling over again, she closed her eyes, trying desperately to remember that time before Caroline when Benjamin Barker and his beautiful blonde wife had lived over her shop. She curled up tight into a ball as a wash of painful memories flooded over her, starting right from when he first moved in.

~x~

_The crisp January sun shone through the lace curtains, filling the room with a fresh warmth unusual for the time of year. Nellie looked up from the pastry she was kneading to the door as she heard it open. She smiled indifferently as her husband walked in through the door before collapsing heavily onto one of the benches. His heavy raspy breathing suddenly filled the room, reminding Nellie of just how unhealthy his lifestyle was._

"_Plate us up a pie Nell." He grunted, shifting uncomfortably on the bench. Silently she obeyed, taking one of the pies from the fresh batch out of the oven and placing it on a floury plate. _

"_Watch, it's 'ot." She said, placing it on the edge of the counter for him to take._

"_Thanks love." He said, leaning back on the bench. Nellie stood, hand on hip and one eyebrow raised as she watched him close his eyes slowly, showing no sign of getting up to take the pie. Rolling her eyes, she took the plate and slipped out from round the side of the counter, walking quickly across the shop and placing the plate in front of him._

"_Want me ter feed yer as well?" She said under her breath as she turned and walked back to the counter, wiping her hands on her skirts._

"_What?" Albert grunted, opening his eyes. Nellie turned back towards him as she rounded the counter._

"_Hhmm?" She asked sweetly, an innocent, wide eyed look on her face._

"_I thought yer said some thing that's all." He said, shaking his head before turning greedily to the pie. Nellie smiled slightly to herself as she turned back to kneading the pastry._

"_Have yer 'ad any luck findin' us a tenant?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the pastry._

"_Didn't I tell yer?" Albert said, his mouth full of pie, "Found one. He's movin' in this evenin'"_

_Nellie raised her eyebrows, "Nope. Yer forgot ter mention that. No matter though." She said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she turned away from the shop to retrieve her rolling pin._

"_Oh." Albert replied simply, not detecting the annoyance in being kept uninformed in his wife's voice, "Well, that's what's happenin'. At least we found someone eh Nell?" He added brightly._

"_Yeah." Nellie replied unenthusiastically as she turned back to the counter. "Like the last one yer found, and the one before that, and… oh, the one before that." She said, a sarcastic smile on her face. This time however Albert did pick up on her tone._

"_Well I'm sorry missus, but yer can't blame me fer them leavin'! It weren't like I kicked 'em out! They left, nothin' I could'a done about it." He said firmly before taking another mouthful of pie._

_Nellie raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side slightly. She would dispute the use of the word 'nothing' but she'd learned with her husband it was better to hold your tongue. Sighing, she attempted to change the subject, "So what time's the tenant arrivin'?" She asked._

"_Five." Albert replied, wiping the gravy from his plate with his finger. Nellie frowned in disgust and looked away, before realised just what her husband had said._

"_Five?" She said, looking up again. Albert simply nodded, "That's an hour from now! Nothing is ready." She said, wiping her hands frantically on her skirts before dashing out from behind the counter. Albert looked up at her blankly._

"_Can't take that long." He said as he watched her sweep through the shop and into their private quarters before returning moments later with her arms full of linen sheets. _

_Shooting him a look, she dashed past quickly and out the door, almost stumbling up the stairs with her heavy load. Upon reaching the landing, she twisted the doorknob awkwardly before pushing it open with her hip. Once inside, she placed the sheets down on the chest just inside and glanced round at the empty room. Running a floury hand through her hair she sighed, this room would have to do, it wasn't that long since she'd last cleaned it and she assumed the other rooms would be more important. Their past tenants had used this one as a shop and she assumed this new one would do the same. It was light and airy with a large window that overlooked the street, perfect for advertising. Walking over to the door at the far end of the room, she opened it before dashing back to retrieve the pile of sheets. Once inside, she continued straight through the narrow parlour and through another door into a short corridor with one door coming off either side. Using her elbow, she pushed open the door on the left hand side into the larger of the two rooms. It was light and open despite being large enough only for a double bed in the centre, one bedside table and a mirror on the wall. The window on the back wall was pushed open slightly allowing the winter sun to creep in. Quickly, Nellie placed the sheets on the bedside table before setting to work making the bed. And then the thought hit her. Was it one person or two? Albert hadn't said anything about it being more than one, but then he hadn't said much at all. If she hadn't asked, the first she would have heard about it was when they walked through the door. Deciding to play it safe, she made the bed up for two._

_She'd barely finished and brushed down the blanket before she heard the heavy footfalls of her husband coming up the outside stairs. Frowning, she left the bedroom and made her way back out to the shop, where she was just in time to see him stumble in, hand on his chest and breathing heavily. _

"_They're early." He panted in a raspy voice, "M'sorry, they've just arrived."_

_Nellie simply stood staring wide eyed at him for a few moments, before sighing frustratedly and storming past. She froze momentarily at the door and span back round to face him._

"_You said 'they'?" She asked, eyebrows raised. _

"_Didn't I tell…?" He started sheepishly._

"_No yer did not!" She yelled as she turned away from him and flew down the stairs, almost tripping through the door into the shop. Her eyes immediately found the couple, sat at one of the tables in the middle of the shop. The man was sat with his back to her but opposite him was a pretty blonde woman not much older than her own 22 years. She wore pale pink with a large frilly bonnet framing her delicate face. Her big chocolate eyes flicked up to her as she walked slowly into the room. Her approaching footsteps caused the man to turn round and face her. Nellie looked down to him and momentarily lost her breath as his smiling eyes landed on hers. He was the most breathtakingly handsome man she had ever seen. _

_She hardly even realised he'd stood up until he was right in front of her, and the trance she seemed to be in meant she only caught the tail end of his sentence._

"…_must be Mrs. Lovett. Your husband said you were up making up our rooms." His soft voice rang out. Nellie could only nod, hating how stupid she probably looked, "My name is Benjamin Barker, and this…" He said stepping aside, "Is my wife Lucy." He added. His voice carried such tenderness and affection a wave of jealousy fit her square on. She managed to drag her eyes away from the man for long enough to look past him to his now standing wife. She was smiling a sweet and charming smile that made Nellie feel sick. She plastered on a fake smile however and nodded at the women, hating the way the man turned and looked at his wife so lovingly. "Did your husband tell you I'm a barber?" he asked, "I intend to set up my tonsorial parlour upstairs."_

_Nellie shook her head slightly, "No, 'e didn't tell me. But then again 'e only actually told me yer were comin' about 'alf an 'our ago." She said with a slight smile, "But no matter." She added with a deep sigh, before turning and walking back towards the door. Opening it, she turned back towards the couple, "Come on then, I'll show yer up."_

_Slowly, she led the couple up the stairs to the rooms above. Stepping into the shop, she held the door open for Benjamin, his arms laden with the couple's bags. Albert stepped through the door from the parlour and strode over, reaching out and taking a bag off the barber as he neared. _

"_This is the room our other tenants 'ave used as a shop." Albert said brightly, "We've 'ad allsorts in 'ere, a tailor was the last." He added with a smile._

_Ignoring her husband's chatter Nellie strode forward and opened the door Albert had just walked through. "Yer parlour's in 'ere, and there are two bedrooms at the far end. The stairs lead down to our own private quarters." She said, trying to keep her eyes from the barber as she knew she wouldn't be able to tear her gaze away. _

"_Thank you Mrs. Lovett." Benjamin said kindly, walking towards her to peer through into the parlour. His close proximity made her dizzy for a moment, the smell of him washing over her. Discreetly, she reached out and took hold of the door frame to steady herself._

"_We'll leave yer ter settle in." Albert said, not noticing the effect the barber was having on his wife._

_Recovering herself, Nellie looked up and smiled at the barber before following her husband out into the diming light of the clear evening. _

~x~

Nellie smiled at the memory, she'd fallen for the beautiful barber as soon as she saw him. Irritably, she rolled over, twisting in the sheets as she did so. Wrapping her arms round her pillow, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes, wishing sleep would overcome her. However, all that overcame her was the memory of herself and Benjamin about three months after he'd moved in.

~x~

_Quickly, Nellie shut the door behind her, shutting out the driving April rain. Turning back into the shop, she placed her basket on the nearest table while shrugging off her wet cloak, not noticing the barber as he slowly emerged from the back of the shop. He watched her as she threw her cloak over the nearest bench and shook her head, a shower of droplets flying from her soaked auburn curls. Her dress was wet through and the sheer material covering her chest and shoulders was now completely see through, showing her heaving chest and revealing the lace trimming of her corset._

_She smiled and laughed slightly as she looked sown to see the puddle her skirts had left on the floor. Slowly, she ran a hand across her face, wiping the water running from her hair away from her eyes. It was only then as she began to walk to the counter that she saw Benjamin still stood in the shadows and watching her intently with a strange look in his eyes. _

_Nellie gasped, placing her hand over her heart, "Mr. Barker! Yer scared me. 'Ow long 'ave yer been stood there?" she asked, conscious of her current appearance. She stood still as he walked towards her._

"_I came down not long ago to find you, only to find you…not here." He said with his charming smile._

"_Sorry." She said, turning away from him and walking back to the table to pick up her basket, "I needed some things but got caught in the rain on the way back. It came down so quickly, got me absolutely soaked." She said, turning back towards the counter where she placed the basket, "Did yer want somethin' Mr. Barker?"_

"_Please Nellie, how often have I told you. We're friends are we not?" He said, watching as she nodded, "Then you must call me Benjamin. Mr. Barker is so formal." _

_Nellie smiled and nodded, slipping round behind the counter so she could start to unpack her basket. "Very well, did yer want somethin', Benjamin?" She asked, smiling at him warmly. _

"_It was more to ask you something." He said, coming round to stand in front of the counter, "I heard there was to be dancing in the Highwayman's Inn tonight. I asked Lucy if she wanted to come but frankly she believes herself above such things, so I wondered if you might join me. You don't have to and I quite understand if you say no, or even if you wish to bring along your husband but…" _

_Nellie laughed, silencing him. He frowned at her. "I'd love to come." She said happily, "My husband is not one for dancing. He's never taken me dancing. I haven't been since before I got married. So yes, I'd love to join you tonight."_

_The smile that lit up his face told Nellie he was genuinely pleased she'd said yes, and seemed to be contagious, causing a broad smile to creep across her own lips. "Be ready for half past six then." He said, as he left the counter and made his way to the door. Nellie watched him with a triumphant smile on her face as he left and braved the rain to dash back up to his shop before she turned back to unpacking her things._

_Over the past three months, Benjamin and herself had become increasingly good friends but she'd grown to dislike his pretty little wife less and less, partially out of jealousy she was shamed to admit. And now it seemed little miss 'I'm too good for dancing''s superiority had allowed Nellie a night out with the man she was head over heels in love with. _

_Nellie had spent almost the whole afternoon readying herself for her evening out. Despite the fact that she knew it meant nothing more than an evening out with a friend to Benjamin, she couldn't help herself but to try and look her best for him. In the end she'd settled for a navy blue skirt and corset with dark blue sheer material covering her chest and shoulders like she'd been wearing earlier, the same material that she'd noticed drew Benjamin's attention to her. She raked her eyes up and down her reflection critically, pulling her corset further down slightly to reveal a little more cleavage. Reaching up, she pulled a few curls out from under her little hat to frame her face. Slowly, she turned this way and that, skirts swishing round her feet as she smiled at her reflection._

_Happy with her appearance, she quickly left the room, expecting to see Albert in the parlour. To her surprise, it was empty. Frowning, she made her way through into the shop, deciding he'd probably already gone out drinking. As she entered the shop, she looked around for Benjamin, expecting him to already be here as she was a little late. Stopping in the middle of the room, her frown deepened. He was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging, she turned, only to almost scream as she found Benjamin stood right behind her, smiling slightly smugly._

"_Didn't mean to scare you." He said, his smile growing. Nellie shook her head, before turning back towards the door._

"_Don't stand righ' behind me then." She said, stepping out the door as he held it open for her. _

"_Just think yourself lucky I didn't grab your shoulders or something." He laughed, holding out him arm for her which she happily took._

"_You wouldn't have dared." She said, the way his eyes lit up with laughter and mischief making her laugh with him._

"_Wouldn't I?" He asked, one eyebrow raised and a cheeky grin on his face. Nellie simply shook her head and looked away from him._

"_You'd better not." She said, her smile widening as she felt him laugh against her._

_It was a half an hour walk to the inn where the dancing was to be held. As they rounded the last corner, the music could be heard clearly. Benjamin quickened his pace. "Looks like they've started without us." He said, removing her arm from his only to grab her hand and pull her quickly towards the inn. They ran the short way to the inn, laughing like young lovers, and Nellie had to almost remind herself to breathe as he stepped towards her and placed his hand firmly on her lower back, pushing her through the door into the crowded room. To her delight, he kept his hand there protectively as he stood on tiptoes, trying to see over the heads and clouds of smoke to where the dance floor was. Gently, he pushed her through the mass of people, both seated and drinking, and standing and watching the dancing to where he could see the bobbing heads whirling round quickly. As soon as they'd broken free from the onlookers, he wrapped his arm round her waist and pulled her tightly to him, taking her hand in his and spinning her round the room in time with the music. Lost in the mass of dancing couples, Nellie threw her head back and laughed, letting Benjamin lead her round the room. Being here with him like this she could almost forget Albert and Lucy and the life that was waiting for them outside the walls of the inn._

_When she looked back up at him again, his eyes were fixed hard on hers and he was smiling softly at her. Nellie smiled back nervously as he tightened his grip round her waist, pulling her closer to him. Just then, the music changed, the tempo speeding up slightly. To her disappointment, Benjamin removed his arm from round her waist, and before she knew what was happening, he was spinning her round and round before he pulled her back to him again. She laughed, feeling slightly dizzy as she leaned heavily on him. _

_He looked down at her again, feeling her suddenly leaning on him. "Are you alright?" he mouthed, all voices being drowned out by the lively music. She simply nodded and smiled as she pulled her round quickly, spinning them round the dance floor._

_As the music changed for a second time, Benjamin released Nellie from his grasp and took her hand instead, pulling her from the dance floor and into the crowd of watchers._

"_Do you want a drink?" He asked, leaning down to speak in her ear over the music. His warm breath tickled her neck making her shiver._

"_Please." She replied as he released her hand and left her, making his way over to the bar. Nellie turned and attempted to look for somewhere to sit, however her height meant she couldn't see over the mass of people around her. Deciding to just barge through, she pushed her way backwards, eventually finding a little table and a bench in a corner. Rushing over, Nellie squeezed in and sat down, looking round to try and see if she could see Benjamin returning with their drinks._

_After a few minutes, she saw his familiar chocolate hair bobbing among the crowd. She called his name several times until he turned in her direction, pushing through the people until he saw her._

"_Thought someone might have snapped you up for a dance." He said with a smile as he placed two tumblers of ale down on the table and sat down next to her._

"_And would you 'ave come and saved me if they 'ad?" She asked, picking up her tumbler and taking a large mouthful._

"_Of course. You're my partner." He said with a wink as he downed half his ale. Nellie couldn't help but smile, tonight she was his, and it seemed that was the way he saw it to. _

_They sat out for the next few dances as they finished their drinks and laughed together, before Benjamin finally stood and took her hand, dragging her back onto the dance floor. Nellie smiled happily as his arm went back round her waist, pulling her tightly to him as they swung back out to join the other couples. Nellie looked past Benjamin to the clock as they flew past the bar, noting how late it had gotten. _

_She looked back up at Benjamin only to catch him smiling down at her again, "Have you seen the time?" She shouted, conscious that Albert would not be happy if she returned after he did and they still had a half an hour walk home. Benjamin just shrugged unconcerned and laughed, spinning her round faster and faster until she laughed along with him. _

~x~

Nellie laughed quietly to herself as she remembered Albert's reaction when they did indeed return after him, almost two hours after him in fact. And then his reaction when they returned back after him twice a month, sometimes more, as they became regulars at the Highwayman's Inn's dancing nights.

Nellie smiled, remembering the countless occasions when she would return to a good shouting at or sometimes even a slap from a drunk Albert, hoping that the longer he shouted or the harder he hit her, the less likely it was that his wife would spend another night in the company of the handsome barber who lived upstairs. However, it never worked. The longer the Barkers rented their rooms upstairs, the more frequently the pair visited the inn.

And then another memory hit Nellie, one that changed her relationship with Benjamin forever.

~x~

_Nellie leaned back in her favourite chair by the fire, enjoying the warmth as it caressed her skin, blanketing her against the cold night. It was a Friday night, meaning Albert would be out drinking even later than usual, his excuse being he needed it after a long week working. Nellie had tried to correct him with 'a long week watching her working' but it had only gained her a slap so she'd given up protesting and now just let him get on with it. And anyway, she greatly enjoyed a quiet evening to herself once a week in front of the fire._

_Sighing contentedly, she closed her eyes, a dreamy smile on her lips as she listened to the occasional spitting from the fire. Just as she felt herself drifting off to sleep, a noise came from the doorway, like someone clearing their throat. Ready to shout down whoever had interrupted her and hoping it was Lucy, Nellie sat up and span round, only to be surprised when it was the cautiously smiling figure of Benjamin Barker stood in her doorway, not his wife._

"_Sorry to disturb you Nellie." He said quietly, taking a few steps into her parlour. _

_Shaking her head, Nellie sat up properly, "Nonsense love, come on in, take a seat." She said, taking her feet off the footrest and gesturing for him to sit on the couch. Gratefully, he did so, a sad smile on his face. Cocking her head to the side slightly, she frowned, eyeing him carefully, "What's 'appened?" she asked._

_Slowly, he looked up from his lap to meet her eyes, "Lucy and I had an argument." He said quietly, "I walked out."_

_Nellie could do nothing but simply sit and stare at him for a moment. She'd never imagined in the whole time she'd known the Barkers that either would raise their voices at each other; they always seemed so happy together. Slowly, Nellie shook her head, bringing herself back from her thoughts, "About anything in particular?" she asked carefully._

"_Money." Benjamin replied with a sigh, "Or rather, lack of it. Lucy thinks I need to put my prices up, says I could get away with it with my skill. But I know putting prices up would drive people away. The only reason I get half my custom is because of my prices. If I raised them to compete with the barbers in the better areas of London then people wouldn't think twice about not returning to me again."_

_Nellie stared at him for a moment, realising for the first time just how sheltered Lucy was. She had no idea about prices or attracting customers. People like Benjamin and herself had had to do it almost all their lives, but precious Lucy had always been protected from it and now it was beginning to show. _

_Just as she was about to speak, Benjamin flew from the couch and over to the window, "I'm so sorry Nellie. What was I thinking, coming down here? You don't need me to burden you with my troubles, I'm sure you have enough of your own to deal with."_

_In an instant, Nellie was off her chair and stood next to him by the window, "Don't be so silly." She chided, "That's what I'm 'ere for love. If ever I can 'elp. Now, sit down, and I'll get yer a nice glass of gin. Hmm?" she said, placing her hands on his broad shoulders and spinning him back round towards the couch. Slowly, he nodded as he slumped back down on the couch, leaving Nellie to fill two glasses of gin. Carefully, she handed him one before sitting back down in her chair again._

"_Thanks Nell." He said, taking a sip of the liquid and wincing as it burned down the back of his throat. Nellie smiled slightly before taking a large mouthful of hers._

"_Now, 'ow can auntie Nellie be of assistance?" she said, smiling as she watched a smile creep across his own lips._

"_I jus don't know what ter do with her Nell. She doesn't like it when I do things my way but when I do it her way and it fails she blames me." He said, staring down into his glass._

_Nellie frowned, not quite sure what to say. Albert had always let her run the shop, not bothering to interfere as long as enough money to allow him to drink was coming in. After a few moments of silence, she spoke, "I'm afraid I ain't gunna be much 'elp love. Albert gives me the reins of the shop with no questions asked, not that that's much 'elp ter you." She said, watching him smile slightly, "'Ave yer tried talking ter her about it? I know it don't sound like much, but if she knows 'ow yer feel…"_

"_She knows how I feel. She knows everything. I've told her."_

"_And?" Nellie pressed quietly. _

_Benjamin shook his head and shrugged, "It doesn't seem to even register."_

_A thoughtful silence descended over the pair as they simply sat and finished their drinks. A few minutes passed before Benjamin stood up slowly, placing his glass carefully down on the table, "I'd better be going." He said, trying to smile at her, "Thanks fer listening to me. And thanks fer that." He added, gesturing towards the empty glass._

_Nellie stood up slowly, "No problem love. You know I'm always 'ere fer yer."_

_For a few moments, the two stood and stared at each other, Benjamin's eyes reaching deeply into hers. Nellie felt her heart beat speed up as he took a few tentative steps towards her. When she was within arms distance, he reached out and took her wrist, pulling her gently to him where he wrapped her arms round her waist. At first, Nellie was completely frozen, not believing what he'd just done. After overcoming her initial shock, she slowly moved her arms up over his shoulders, clasping her hands behind his neck. Gently, he pulled her closer to him, tightening his grip before burying his face in her hair._

"_Benjamin." Nellie whispered softly into his chest. Slowly, almost reluctantly, he loosened his arms round her before letting her go. _

"_I'm sorry Nell." He said, looking like he wanted to say more but not quite being able to find the words. With a small smile, he turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. _

~x~

Despite the early hour, Nellie decided she would get no sleep that night, and so with a deep sigh she sat up and heaved herself out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown and wrapping it around her shoulders as she made her way through to the parlour. Quietly, she crept on towards the shop, not wanting to wake Caroline and have to face up to explaining the previous night at this early hour. Once in the corridor, she grabbed a bottle of gin and a glass from one of the cabinets before carrying on into the shop, taking a seat on one of the benches and pouring herself a large measure. The room was so quiet she could hear London's nightlife outside her shop, the men out drinking and the whores waiting to take advantage of them. Suddenly, a creak from upstairs broke the otherwise still air. Nellie looked up, not believing Mr. Todd would also be still up and awake. Tiredly, she rubbed her eyes with her fingers, wishing with all her being that she could fall asleep, even if for only a couple of hours. Absentmindedly, her eyes flickered to the painting of her late husband. She frowned at the picture as another memory ran through her mind.

~x~

"_Are you ready yet Nell?" Benjamin called from her parlour, knocking on her bedroom door. Nellie pulled her boot laces tighter, trying to lace them up as quickly as she could._

"_I'm comin'! 'Ave patience man!" she yelled back, standing up and brushing her skirts down before rushing through the door and almost straight into Benjamin. "What've I told yer about standin' in awkward places!" she laughed, taking his proffered arm._

_Benjamin chuckled, "Well I didn't expect you ter come flying through the door at such a speed." _

"_Well per'aps I wouldn't 'ave if you hadn't 'ave been so impatient and tried ter bash me bleedin' door in." she retorted, looking up to see him smile broadly, "Anyway, 'as Albert gone yet? You know what 'is opinion about us going out ternight was don't yer."_

_Benjamin nodded, "I waited until he went before I came down." He said, opening the front door and stepping out after her._

"_That's alrigh' then." She replied, frowning as Benjamin quickened his pace, "What's the big rush?"_

"_I don't want us ter miss the beginning." He said, "What with you being the Belle of the Ball and all that!"_

_Nellie laughed loudly, rolling her eyes at him. Ever since Benjamin had come to her that night with his troubles about his wife they'd gotten closer and closer, resulting in them frequenting the Highwayman's Inn increasingly often, and this night was one of them. Nellie looked up at Benjamin before speaking again._

"_I swear Benjamin if I get mobbed by them men again we are leavin' understood?" she said, referring to their last visit, where Nellie attracted the attention of several drunken men wanting a dance, and a few wanting 'one later in private as well', and one even calling her the 'Belle of the Ball'. Nellie shuddered at the thought but Benjamin simply laughed. He'd found it extremely amusing at the time and had teased her about it ever since. However, she knew she wasn't mistaken in the way his expression turned angry as one of the men tried to grab her and pull her onto the dance floor, resulting in him not leaving her alone for the rest of the evening, and the 'offers' later on in the evening only making him more protective. Not that she was complaining. At that present moment, she hadn't the slightest clue about where their relationship was going; all she knew was that she liked the direction it was taking. She seemed to be spending more time with him than her own husband and it was the same in his case with her and his wife. _

_As they rounded the last corner, Benjamin smiled down at her. "No music, we're on time." He said, quickening his pace to make sure they made the first dance. As they reached the door, they realised the inn was even more packed than normal. Nellie frowned, drawing herself up onto tiptoes to try in vain to see in. Benjamin laughed at her, "Height issues Nell?" he joked, before ducking out the way to avoid her fist._

_Smiling, Nellie turned back towards the crowd of people, slowly pushing her way through the crowd with Benjamin behind her towards the dance floor just as the barman announced the first dance would be starting shortly. When they emerged from the onlookers, they slotted themselves in with the other couples waiting for the dance to begin. Whilst waiting, Nellie glanced around the room quickly to try and spot any of the men from last time, thankfully spotting none of them in the crowded room. _

_After only a few moments of waiting, the lead player in the band began to tap his heavily booted foot on the wooden boards of the floor. The couples on the dance floor took their signal to take hold and Nellie smiled as Benjamin wrapped his arm round her waist, his now familiar embrace comforting to her. After enough time to settle into his arms, the music started up, a lively tune that immediately got all the couples swinging round the room happily._

"_D'you remember this one?" Benjamin mouthed to her. Nellie frowned thoughtfully and shook her head, "It's the same dance as our first dance here." He said, smiling and looking deep into her eyes as they suddenly lit up with realisation._

"_I remember." She said cheerily as he pulled her quickly round, spinning them across the floor. She laughed loudly, trying to focus on his face to stop herself feeling dizzy from the speed at which they were now turning. Benjamin grinned widely at her before his gaze was suddenly caught by something else. Nellie frowned, trying to see what he was looking at with such intensity but struggled due to their fast pace. She felt Benjamin slow their pace and lead them to one of the far edges of the dance floor where the crowd was thin._

"_Nell, where does your 'usband go ter drink." He said, leaning down towards her so he could speak into her ear. Nellie looked up at him, wide eyed._

"_The Bull, usually. Why?" she asked, trying to turn her head to look behind her but being stopped by Benjamin's hands on her shoulders._

"_Don't look behind you. He might recognise you." Benjamin said, pulling her by the hand quickly off the dance floor and into the crowd. As fast as they could, they pushed their way through the mass of people towards the door. Upon reaching it, they burst out into the night air, Nellie's hand still wrapped tightly in Benjamin's. Nellie thought that once they got outside, Benjamin would stop and explain their hasty exit, however he just gripped her hand tighter and started to run down the street._

"_Benjamin!" Nellie laughed, "Benjamin where are we going!" He simply turned and smiled at her before pulling her down a road in the opposite direction to Fleet Street. They continued running for only a few minutes before the still open gates to the park came into view. Nellie frowned but followed him in, almost squealing as he turned towards her and wrapped both arms tightly round her waist, pulling her into a wooded area leading off the track. "Benjamin?" she said quietly, looking up into his eyes questioningly. A small smile was playing on her lips as she ran her hands up his arms before coming to rest on his shoulders. Her chest was still heaving from the run from the inn to the park and Nellie noticed his eyes were drawn to it, causing his arms to tighten round her waist and a slight flush to grow on her cheeks._

"_Your husband was in there." He said quietly, "He was sat at the bar drinking with a load of other men. I couldn't let him see you Nell. I know what happens when you disobey him." _

_Nellie frowned and looked away. She'd always tried her hardest to hide her husband's violent nature from the barber, even when it was loud and drunken, "I don't know what you mean." She said, pointlessly trying to cover it up. Slowly Benjamin released her, taking hold of one of her arms where he gently rolled her sleeve up, revealing a patch of yellowish black tinged skin. Nellie looked down at the bruise before looking back up at an angry looking Benjamin._

"_Explain that then." He said, trying to keep his voice calm. Nellie looked away, relieved when she felt his arms go back round her again, "I couldn't let that happen to you again knowing it was my fault." _

_Nellie looked away from him, resisting telling him that the bruise he'd just seen was in fact his fault. She'd gained that one when she'd gotten home from a late night out dancing with him last time. "Thank you." Was all she could whisper as her eyes came to rest on his again. His gaze was intense and she couldn't break away form it. And then it happened. For the briefest of moments, his gaze flicked down to her lips before back up to her eyes again. Nellie found herself struggling to breathe as he lowered his face towards hers, before his lips were hovering mere inches away from hers. In those few moments, it felt as if time itself had stopped. All that mattered was the fact that she was in the barber's arms and his lips were almost brushing hers. _

_When he eventually leaned in and closed the gap, Nellie hardly even realised what had just happened. His kiss was feather light and so gentle she was almost frozen. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see him still staring down at her, his eyes filled with something she had not seen any man look at her with in a long time. Lust. And then his lips were on hers again, firmer and more persistent this time. The feel of him kissing her and the way his fingers drew little circles through the fabric of her dress on her lower back meant she could hardly stand up and more. Quickly, she ran her hands up so they were clasped round his neck, inadvertently pulling him closer to her. Feeling her leaning on him more, he slowly backed her up so she was pressed firmly between a tree and his body. Nellie let out a small moan as his hands travelled up and down her sides, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss._

_After what seemed like an eternity, Benjamin pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against hers and smiling slightly, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said, slightly out of breath._

"_Probably abou' as long as I've wanted yer ter do that." Nellie replied, tilting her head up so she could place a soft kiss on his parted lips. Benjamin smiled against her._

"_Then what was stopping us?" he asked. The smile faded from Nellie's face as reality came flooding back with a cruel intensity._

"_The life that is waitin' for us back in Fleet Street." She said sadly, attempting to pull away only to have Benjamin tighten his arms around her. She frowned up at him._

"_I'm not going to lose you Nell. Not now I've only just got you." He said, looking down at her seriously. _

"_And what about yer wife?" she asked, confusion painted across her face._

"_You're everything she's not Nell. I thought she was… the one." He said bitterly. "That was, until I met you. Some days, I look at her, and… I can't help myself, I feel regret, regret that I married her. And now I don't think I'll ever be able to kiss her again without thinking about you." He said, leaning in and capturing her lips with his once again._

_Nellie could do nothing but respond. The barber, her beloved barber, had just opened up to her, practically admitting he'd have her over his wife if he had the choice. This time, however, it was Nellie that pulled away._

"_So did yer actually see my 'usband then, or was that just an excuse ter get me out o' tha' inn and somewhere a little more private? And is tha' why yer brough' me 'ere?" She teased, one eyebrow raised and a seductive smile on her lips as she tangled her hands in his hair. Benjamin lowered his head and latched his lips to her neck, kissing gently._

"_No, your husband was there. And I did pull you out because I didn't want you to end up getting hurt by him. But yes, I did bring you here so I could have you to myself for a bit." He said against her neck, making her melt in his arms once again._

_When the pair returned to the shop, Nellie almost froze as she saw the soft flicker of a candle flame through the parlour window. She knew she hadn't left any candles lit when they left so that could only mean one thing – Albert was home. Swallowing hard, she tightened her grip on Benjamin's arm. _

"_I'll wait in the shop, if I hear anything, I'll come in straight away I promise." He said to her obviously thinking along the same lines as she was. Nellie simply nodded, she suddenly found her throat too dry to speak._

_When they entered the shop, Benjamin pulled her to him and planted a quick kiss on her lips before pushing her gently in the direction of the parlour. Nellie turned as she entered the corridor to look back at him, a look on her face portraying more bravery than she really felt. _

_~x~_

Nellie closed her eyes and looked away from the picture hanging on the wall. Despite it being 15 years since that horrid night, she could still imagine each blow to her body, and could still place each bruise and cut she received from her husband's drunken beating. It was by far the worst she had ever had from him, and the worst bit was, he'd dragged her into their bedroom so Benjamin couldn't hear to come and help her. She remembered his face the next day when she'd taken a breakfast tray up to the Barkers. Her swollen bruised cheek was barely covered by the makeup she'd used and her long sleeved, high necked dress made him only more suspicious.

She remembered Benjamin coming down to the parlour that night and pulling her into the kitchen after Albert had gone to bed, where he proceeded in rolling up her loose sleeves and kissing every inch of marked skin, making Nellie cry at his tenderness towards her. She remembered telling him how Albert had indeed seen them at the inn and had left almost immediately after they had in search of them, only to go home and find them not there either. Even sat there, shivering slightly in her shop now, she could still picture Benjamin's expression, one of pure unbridled hatred. He'd threatened to kill Albert but Nellie had reminded him that would only make him as good as her husband, swiftly putting him off the idea.

Looking back up at the picture on the wall, she screwed up her nose in disgust, before flying from the bench and ripping the picture down, flinging it across the room where it hit the wall with a loud smash and landed on the floor below, a shower of tiny glass shards falling around it. Nellie gasped, looking at the picture on the floor and shocked by what she'd just done. Quickly, she turned her head, looking to round to see if she could see or hear any sign that she'd woken her daughter up. However Caroline was a heavy sleeper and it seemed she had slept through her mother's moment of madness. Creeping over, Nellie knelt on the floor and picked up the picture, sighing when she saw the glass cover had been completely smashed. Standing up, she placed the picture on one of the tables before making her way behind the counter to retrieve a broom and dustpan. After clearing up the glass, she sat herself back down on the bench again, before her mind drifted back to the one memory she would never forget, for both good and bad reasons.

~x~

_It was a month since their evening in the park and since then, Nellie and Benjamin had tried to sneak off and grab an hour together whenever they could. They still visited the Highwayman's Inn for their dancing evenings but only on Fridays when Albert stayed out longer and they only stayed for an hour or so, thankfully never encountering the man there again. _

_However this Friday night was different. Nellie readied herself to go to the Highwayman's Inn as usual and sat waiting in the parlour. She glanced up at the clock; Benjamin was late. She sighed deeply, worried that he wasn't going to come. However she swiftly shook off the thought and decided his wife had probably just held him up or something. And that was when she heard it. A definite crash from upstairs and the sound of something breaking followed by raised voices. Nellie glanced up at the ceiling slowly, not knowing whether she should go up and investigate or stay put. Deciding that staying put would be the best option, she began fiddling with a loose curl the fell round her face. However, it turned out she didn't have long to wait. _

_She heard the loud bang of the upstairs shop door being slammed shut before her own being opened and closed. The familiar but rushed footsteps of Benjamin then followed across her shop floor before she finally saw the parlour door being opened and the man in question slipped in._

_As he turned to her she gasped, there was a small cut above his eyebrow and a steady trickle of blood ran down his cheek, almost parallel to the single tear that had escaped from one eye. Nellie immediately leapt from the couch and enveloped him in her arms. He let out a strangled sob as he buried his head in her hair, wrapping his arms tightly round her waist. _

"_Sshh, its ok. You're here now, you're with me now." She crooned softly, trying to comfort him as his sobs continued. After a few minutes of Nellie calming the barber down, she pulled away form him, taking his hand and guiding him over to the couch where she sat, pulling him down next to her. Shuffling up close to him, she placed one hand either side of his face and turned his head gently to look at her. Slowly, she leaned across, kissing his cheeks where the tear tracks were. Leaning back slightly, she looked into his eyes. "What's happened?" She asked, her eyes leaving his momentarily to assess the cut above his eyebrow. At first he simply shook his head slightly, reluctant to speak. To this, Nellie wrapped her arms round his neck, pulling his head down to rest on her shoulder. Slowly, she raked her hand through his hair, keeping the other arm firmly round his shoulders, "Tell me what's wrong love. Didn't I tell yer that time? That I'm always 'ere fer yer? Whatever 'appens?" She said, placing a kiss on his forehead. She felt him nod slightly. "So come on then. What's upset yer?" She asked gently. She felt him take a deep breath before he started to speak, his voice trembling slightly and muffled against her dress._

"_I think I'm at my wits end with Lucy." He said slowly. Nellie frowned, not quite believing what she was hearing, "She hasn't been right these past few weeks. She's been short tempered and snappy, I can't do anything right. She shouts for no reason, she's never happy, she never smiles anymore." His voice broke, making his pause for a moment, "I've tried to ask her what's wrong and she just yells that there's nothing wrong, or sometimes she asks me why I should care." He continued quietly, "Living with her is hell at the moment. And tonight, when I told her I was going out, she just went mad, started screaming, and then she threw a vase at me."_

_Nellie gasped, "Is that 'ow yer got the…eye." She said, pulling back slightly to have a closer look at the cut._

"_She missed me. It hit the wall next to me but it shattered, pieces flying everywhere and one bounced off the wall and just happened to hit me. I think she was quite shocked when she saw it'd cut me, but I left pretty much straight after." He said, shifting so he could look up at Nellie. She smiled down at him lovingly, wiping her thumb gently across his cheeks to try and erase the tear marks. Slowly, she moved her hand lower, running her thumb across his lips, damp from the tears, before replacing her thumb with her own lips. She kissed him softly at first, trying to comfort him, but it wasn't long before he'd pulled himself up and deepened the kiss, tangling one of his hands in her hair to pull her closer._

"_Benjamin." She whispered weakly as he shifted on the couch so they were lying along it, Nellie pressed firmly underneath him._

"_Sshh." He whispered, trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck, "Tonight you're mine." He said in his beautiful soft voice. Nellie tilted her head back, allowing him better access to her neck. Slowly, he ran one hand up and down her side, before he reached up and cupped her face, moving his lips from her neck back to her lips._

_To Nellie's surprise, the barber pulled away, sitting back slightly. She looked up at him, a frown creasing her brow. His eyes never leaving hers, he stood and leaned down to her, scooping her up in his arms before carrying her to her bedroom door. Not believing what was happening, Nellie was frozen, unable to move and help him open the door. Benjamin turned and pushed the door handle with his elbow before kicking the door open and then shut behind them. The moon in the clear night sky lit the room through the open curtains. Benjamin set Nellie down carefully before kissing her softly. His hands reached up and unlaced her dress, letting it pool around her feet. Slowly, she stepped out of it, pulling his shirt from his trousers as she did so and unbuttoning it with shaking fingers. Once open, he shrugged it off, letting it fall to the floor where her dress was. Quickly, he reached for her again, his eyes on hers as he pulled her chemise over her head. He let it drop to the floor before removing his trousers. He kissed her again, his hands warm and gentle on her skin as he pulled her to bed with him._

_Nellie woke slowly, smiling as she felt two strong arms wrapped tightly round her naked body. She opened her eyes, her smile widening as Benjamin came into view, his rich brown hair tousled with several strands flopping over his face. Shifting against him so they were almost eye level, Nellie bent her head to his and placed a gentle kiss on his parted lips. She felt him smile against her and pulled back to look into his now open eyes. They were sparkling like she'd never seen them before and it thrilled her to know that was down to her._

"_What time is it?" He asked, his voice slightly hoarse from just waking up. Nellie glanced towards the clock on the dresser._

"_Half past ten." She replied, turning back to him. To her horror, he gently, prised himself away from her and sat up as if to leave, "Where are you going?" She said, sitting up and wrapping the sheet round her body. Benjamin looked back at her as he stood up before leaning back across her and placing a tender kiss on her lips._

"_Your husband might come back any minute. You remember what he did to you when all you did was stay out late?" He asked, eyebrows raised as he stepped away from her and picked up his clothes. "I wouldn't put you in danger of anything like that again Nell, no matter how hard it is for me to leave you." He said with a soft smile. She watched him as he dressed, hating the fact that he was leaving but not enjoying the idea of another beating from her drunken husband. When he was dressed, he made his way to her once again before perching on the side of the bed and pulling her to him. Hungrily, he kissed her, causing Nellie to forget to breathe at the intensity of it. Reluctantly, he broke away. He stroked her cheek, kissed her nose, stood from the bed and then was gone, leaving Nellie alone in the suddenly cold feeling room and even colder feeling bed. She sighed, settling down into the bed once again and trying to imagine that Benjamin was still there, and she was still wrapped tightly in his arms. It didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep, only to be woken not long after by her husband returning. She stayed still and pretended to be asleep to avoid his attentions, glad that Benjamin had left when he did._

~x~

Nellie couldn't help but smile at this memory, remembering how utterly elated she'd felt after that night. However, that joy was not to last, and before Benjamin could join her in her bed again, Nellie's world was to come crashing down around her all because of three simple words.

~x~

_It was two days since Benjamin had shared Nellie's bed and he'd avoided Lucy as much as he could. He'd come to Nellie the day after when she was clearing up in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist. She'd turned round in his grip and looked at him seriously, "You've 'ardly spoken to Lucy at all today. I don't want 'er to get suspicious." She'd said. He'd smiled before ducking his head and latching his lips onto her neck._

"_How can I be around her with my head so full of you?" he'd replied, before kissing her lips passionately._

_However on this second day, she'd barely seen him at all. He'd come in to see her before he left for the market but when he returned he'd gone straight up to his shop and not come down since. Nellie sighed as she wiped down the counter, the dinner rush was subsiding, only giving her more time to wonder what Benjamin was doing upstairs and realise how much she missed his presence. Albert was sat at one of the tables with a few of the regulars, a pie, and a tumbler of ale, so was no company to her. Not that he ever was good company to her. Absentmindedly, she began humming to herself quietly, not noticing as the customers began to drift from the shop, sliding pennies across the counter to her as they did so. Soon, the shop was deserted bar the men sat with Albert. Looking up, she was surprised to see it so quiet. She collected up the small pile of pennies and placed them in her pocket in her apron, discretely putting two aside however which she leant down and tied in the hem of her chemise. Albert gave her barely anything of the weeks earnings, preferring to keep it to himself to spend on drink._

_Soon after, the men sat with Albert said their goodbyes and left the shop, leaving Nellie alone with her husband. She looked across at him as he downed the last of his ale. Slowly, he got up with the aid of the table and made his way to the parlour without a word to his wife. Nellie shook her head and carried on with the clearing up. She didn't need the affection of her husband; she had enough of that now from the barber upstairs. She heard the sound of the shop door open and looked up, expecting to see a late customer after 'a pie ter go so as not ter ruin yer evenin' missus.' However to her delight, it was Benjamin who walked in through her door. Just as she was about to slip from behind the counter and into his arms, she noticed his flushed cheeks and strange smile on his face._

"_Y'alright love?" she asked, frowning as she placed the cloth down on the counter and leaned her hip against the edge. He stood there looking at her for a few moments, the expression still on his face before he spoke._

"_Oh Mrs. Lovett the most wonderful news." He breathed. Nellie was suddenly wary at the use of 'Mrs. Lovett' instead of 'Nellie'. _

"_What news." She said slowly, her frown deepening._

"_Lucy's with child." He said, his voice high and cheery. Nellie froze, she felt like she'd been punched in the stomach, her throat felt dry and tight and she couldn't form words, "The doctor came out this morning while I was at the market and confirmed it. That's why she's been feeling unwell." He continued, not noticing Nellie's sudden change in behaviour, "It's due sometime late next summer." He added._

_Nellie just nodded slowly, "Congratulations ter yer both." She managed to croak out. His smile broadened at her words._

"_Thank you Mrs. Lovett." He replied, and with that he was gone. Nellie stared after him in horror. Her whole body felt numb and she was finding it difficult to breathe. Benjamin, her Benjamin, had just come in, announced his wife's pregnancy, and mentioned nothing of their night two days ago, in fact, he'd acted like they were no more than landlady and tenant. And that's when the thought hit her; with his wife now pregnant, what if that was how he did want it to be? Their relationship no more than landlady and tenant. _

~x~

Nellie wiped a tear away with the back of her hand. It had turned out that was what Benjamin did want their relationship to return to – landlady and tenant. Of course then she'd found out she was also pregnant and couldn't bring herself to tell him. She'd watched Lucy grow bigger and brighter while she'd seen herself also grow bigger but far from brighter. Lucy had suited being pregnant well, her cheeks grew rosy and she seemed to glow. Nellie on the other hand struggled with her small frame and in the later stages spent most of the afternoon, and most of the morning on hot days, lying down in her room. And Benjamin was still none the wiser he was about to become a father not once, but twice.

Albert of course had twigged; she hadn't lain with him for months before she told him she was pregnant. Initially he threatened to kill Benjamin, and then just threatened to tell him, and eventually lost interest, declaring he no longer cared a jot about what she did or who she slept with. And so Caroline's paternity never revealed itself.

There was one time when Nellie thought Benjamin might want her back and that was when Nellie went into a very long and difficult labour. It turned out Caroline was breech and it took a midwife and a doctor which Benjamin had sent for to correct it. Benjamin had waited outside Nellie's room in the parlour the whole time while Nellie was in labour and Albert was out drinking, still not knowing the baby was his. Nellie had questioned him about when he had come in to meet Caroline afterwards but he had just simply said he was worried about his landlady and wanted to make sure she and the baby were ok.

Suddenly, a creak from the direction of the parlour snapped Nellie form her thoughts. She span around on the bench only to wish she hadn't when she saw the figure of her daughter stood in the doorway.

**Hope you enjoy and leave a review...**


	4. Chapter 4: The Man Upstairs

**Chapter 4 for you all. Sorry it's been a bit of a wait, things have been a bit manic my end lately! Also, I'm going on holiday next week for three weeks so I'll try and update before I go and I might have internet where I'm going so you might get an update but just to warn you that there might be a bit of a wait.**

**A big thanks to Lady Krystalyn, EleKat and Noodlemantra for your lovely reviews. It's so nice to hear what you guys think of it. And thanks as always to Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett for being my amazing beta. She'd been invaluable lately for running ideas past.**

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

**Chapter 4 – The Man Upstairs**

"Mum?" Caroline spoke quietly, not moving from her position in the doorway, "What are yer doin' up at this time?"

Nellie sighed, "I could ask yer the same question love." She replied tiredly. Caroline looked down at her feet. "Come an' sit down." Nellie added, resting her elbow on the table and her forehead on her hand. Slowly, Caroline wandered in, heading for the bench on the opposite side of the table. She paused just as she was about to sit, her eyes fixed on one of the tables towards the end of the shop.

"Is that the picture of my father?" She asked, her voice high and confused as she snapped her gaze to the brighter patch of wall where the picture should be. Nellie sighed and closed her eyes.

"Mmm hmm." Nellie mumbled. Caroline turned back to her mother with a hint of accusation in her eyes.

"Why is it not on the wall? Why is smashed?" she asked, no longer sounding or looking like she'd just woken up.

Nellie sighed heavily, "Ain't got nothin' ter do with yer Caddie. Sit down." She said, not taking her head from the palm of her hand.

"No!" Caroline replied with more passion that she'd intended. Nellie raised her head from her hand and shot a look straight at her daughter, not in the mood for one of her moods. She held her steely gaze until the girl averted her eyes and sat down on the bench sheepishly.

"Don't speak ter me like that." She said coolly, wishing with every ounce of her being that Caroline would calm down. Her daughter didn't raise her gaze to meet her mother's and Nellie inwardly sighed in relief, "Caddie?" she said, her voice now soft. Caroline looked up at her, her eyes swimming with tears. Nellie smiled sympathetically at her.

"Who is 'e mum? Jus' tell me tha'." She all but begged, a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"Oh Caddie." Nellie sighed, "I'll tell yer everythin' love. Everythin' yer want ter know."

Caroline looked at her, teary eyed and confused.

"Let's start with 'is name." The girl said as she folded her hands in her lap.

"Sweeney Todd. 'Is name's Sweeney Todd." She said slowly, as if still not used to the words herself yet. Caroline nodded slowly.

"And, yer know 'im? Is 'e related ter the man in the photograph? They 'ave the same eyes." She stated innocently.

Nellie sighed, "They're the same person love." She said, watching Caroline's eyes widen in shock, "The man in the photograph was me tenant many years ago. 'E…" She faltered; this was it, the start of one of two paths. A path of lies or a path of truths."…'E left." She said, inwardly screaming at herself for not telling her the truth, "'Im and 'is wife. Abou' 15 years ago. A few months after you was born actually." Nellie said, trying not to be too specific.

"An' that's 'is wife in the photograph?" Caroline asked. Nellie nodded. "So where is she?"

This time it was Nellie's turn to look away, "She died love. Shortly after Mr. Todd left. She… was ill before they left. The move jus' weakened 'er further." Nellie replied, worried at how easily the lies were coming.

"She were very beautiful." Caroline said quietly.

"That she were." Nellie replied as the pair descended into a thoughtful silence. She had almost forgotten about Caroline's presence until the girl broke the silence.

"So… why is 'e back?" she asked, frowning deeply, "An' why 'as 'e changed so much?"

Nellie looked up at her at a loss as to what to say. The last one of those two questions at least she had no idea of an answer to herself, "Everyone changes Caddie. Time changes people. Some jus'…more than others." She said quietly.

"Is 'e stayin'?" She asked quietly, "Is 'e gunna rent the shop?"

Nellie nodded, "Yes love. 'E's stayin'. 'E's rentin' the shop, probably'll turn it back into a barber's shop again." For a moment, Nellie thought the questions had stopped until she saw Caroline's mouth open again.

"Where was yer last night? After yer went ter the market, why were yer so long?" she asked.

Nellie sighed, relieved. This at least was one question she could answer truthfully, "Most of the traders 'ad packed up an' gone 'ome by the time I got there. Yer know 'ow late I left. So I 'ad ter go on a bit of an 'unt." She said smiling slightly, "I still needed 'alf the stuff I went for by the time I'd got round the market."

Caroline nodded seemingly satisfied with the answers she'd gotten from her mother. Slowly, she went to stand up and Nellie breathed a sigh of relief as she realised the questions were finally over.

"Mum?" Caroline said quietly, pausing and turning towards Nellie. She nodded. "Does Mr. Todd know who I am then? If I were born before 'e left?" she said.

Nellie smiled up at her, "Yes dear. 'E 'ad forgotten but I mentioned yer last night an' I think 'e remembered ya." She said, smiling sadly at the fact that her own daughter's father had forgotten all about her. Not that he knew he was her father. She watched as Caroline nodded slowly and turned towards the parlour. Slowly, she made her way towards the corridor. Just as she reached the entrance, she turned and looked back at her mum.

"Did my father like 'im?" she asked, the frown reappearing on her brow. Blinking rapidly, Nellie took a deep shaky breath to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Yes love. 'E liked 'im a lot." She said her voice unsteady and her lower lip trembling.

-x-

It was raining again. Large droplets fell slowly through the cold grey sky, splashing in the already gathering puddles in the streets below. Nellie frowned as she looked up at the sky through the window. Her shoulders slumped heavily as she realised the rain was not going to stop and she would get wet when she went out. Picking up the tray off the table next to her, she opened the door awkwardly whilst trying not to spill anything before making her way quickly up the steps to the barber's shop. She knocked loudly, squeezing herself up against the door to try and shelter from the rain and so she could hear the barber's voice. Nothing came. Resting the edge of the tray on one hip, she knocked again, only this time louder. Still, no reply came. Sighing, she reached out and grabbed the handle, pushing the door open slowly.

"Mr. T?" she called softly. Her eyes scanned the room quickly before coming to rest on the figure of the barber stood in front of the window, the dim light of the morning sun making him stand out like a silhouette. "Mr. T?" she repeated, walking over to the vanity and placing the tray down next to the box that was still sat there, lid open to reveal the shining razors. Turning back to him she frowned. He was stood, frozen, in front of the window staring out over London but not really looking.

Slowly, she walked over until she was stood next to him. Her eyes followed his, scanning the horizon whilst she waited for him to say something. He didn't. After what seemed like an age, she glanced up at him. His gaze was cold and harsh, his jaw set firm and his lips a thin line. She frowned, hating how pained he looked. She longed to reach out to him, to touch him, to be in his arms again, but somehow, she knew that that was not possible with the man stood in front of her.

Clearing her throat, she tried to get his attention again, only to watch as he continued to stare straight ahead. "Mr. T." She said, more loudly than the time before. It was only when she reached out a tentative hand and lightly touched his arm that she got his attention. With frighteningly quick speed, he whipped round, batting her hand from his arm and pinning her between him and the wall next to the window.

Nellie felt her heartbeat quicken with delight. Perhaps he hadn't changed that much. But that was when she felt it; the coolness of the metal against her neck. She gasped as she realised he had one of his razors pressed into the skin over her neck. Her eyes widened as they met his, a cold hard gaze that showed no sign of this being a joke. Quickly, she brought her hands up and clamped them round his wrist. She tried to pull the razor away from her but it was no use, he was too strong and the more she pulled, the harder he pressed the blade into her.

"You wanted something pet?" he sneered, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Nellie swallowed, only to regret it as the movement of her throat just pushed the blade further into her. She felt something warm trickle down her throat and began to feel panic rise up inside of her. '_He's made me bleed!_' She thought, struggling to keep herself from crying out.

"I asked you a question." He growled, moving a little closer to her. She watched as his eyes were drawn to the thin line of blood dribbling down her neck.

"I'm sorry. I jus' brought yer up yer breakfast." She managed, watching as he became almost transfixed by her bleeding cut.

"Then why are you still here." He said, his eyes not reaching hers.

Nellie bit her tongue, stopping herself from blurting out '_Well I can't very easily leave can I?_' "I'm sorry." She almost whispered instead.

As quickly as he'd pushed her against the wall, he released her again, moving away from her as if she were something he couldn't bear to be seen with. Nellie's hand immediately flew up to her bleeding neck, her fingers pressing slightly on the cut.

"Get out." Sweeney growled, never turning away from the window.

Nellie hesitated, wanting to say something, anything, which would prolong her stay in his company. However, when nothing came to mind, she realised leaving would be her best, and probably safest, option.

Slowly, she turned and made her way out the shop, pausing as she reached the door to look back on her tenant who was still staring bleakly out the window.

-x-

"Mum?" Caroline called from outside her mother's bedroom door, "Mum? What yer doin'? We open in 15 minutes." She sighed, slumping back on the bedroom door. She knew her mother was in there, she'd seen her storm down from the shop upstairs after she'd taken the man's breakfast up and hadn't come out since, "I know yer in there." She said, starting to feel slightly impatient, "Jus' tell me what yer doin' at least?" Still no answer. Caroline blew out her cheeks and straightened up, "Fine, I'll just open up the shop meself then." She called, making sure her voice sounded annoyed.

Slowly, she left the parlour and made her way through into the shop. She looked around with a pout set firmly on her lips. There was nothing to do now but wait for the shop to open. Deciding that opening quarter of an hour early wouldn't do any harm, she wandered over to the front door and flipped the sign over before heading over to the counter. Just as she'd tied the floury apron round her waist, she heard the door creak open.

"Mornin'." She sang out cheerfully without looking up, "What can I get yer this mornin'?"

"Where's your mother?" A deep voice asked.

Caroline frowned; usually the men that visited their shop were more than happy to see her behind the counter instead of her mother, "I'm afraid you got me this mornin' Sir." She said, still not looking up at the man's face from the pile of dough she was slowly rolling out.

"That's not what I asked you." He replied bluntly.

Caroline clenched her jaw to stop herself being rude; it was going to be one of those days. _'Bein' rude ter customers gets yer nowhere.' _She remembered her mother drilling into her. Taking a deep breath, she looked up. She swallowed hard when her eyes came to rest on the man's face.

"Mr. Todd." She said as politely as she could, "Mrs. Lovett is in 'er bedroom at the moment. She won't be out fer a while. Is there anything I can 'elp yer with until she comes out?" She asked, trying to hide the slight quaver in her voice. Despite her mother assuring her that she knew the man and that he was perfectly harmless, there was still something that unsettled her about him, something she couldn't put her finger on.

"So she's left you to man the shop all on your own?" he asked, a scowl on his face, "What a responsible mother."

Caroline took a deep breath. Her mother would tell her off for being rude to customers, but she'd never mentioned anything about tenants. "Excuse me _sir_, but my mother is not irresponsible, she is merely feelin' a bit under the weather. Now, is there anythin' I can 'elp yer with? Or if not, would you kindly leave my shop. Seein' as I'm 'manning the shop on my own', I wouldn't want to be distracted from any customers would I. What with me not having anyone ter look after 'em while I'm havin' a nice chat wi' you."

For a few moments there was silence as the pair stared at each other, neither wanting to break the eye contact first, neither wanting to stand down first. Finally, Sweeney span round and stormed out the shop, slamming the door shut behind him. Caroline sighed heavily and ran her hand across her forehead. She cocked her head to the side and glanced at the corridor leading down to the parlour. "Where is she?" She whispered to herself as she wiped her hands on the apron.

Slowly, she slipped out from behind the counter, checking that there were no customers at the door before dashing towards the corridor. Just as she walked into the parlour, she saw her mother's bedroom door open. Nellie stepped out slowly and closed the door behind her, not noticing her daughter until she turned back to walk out into the shop.

"What were you doin' in there?" Caroline asked, a deep frown on her face. She watched as her mother brought her hand up to her neck and kept it there.

"I was jus' feelin' a bit light 'eaded. I needed a bit of a lie down before I came out is all." She explained, trying to brush past her daughter and out into the shop. Caroline reached out and grabbed her wrist as she swept past, pulling her hand away from her neck. She gasped as she saw the cut across her mother's throat.

"What is that!" Caroline exclaimed, stepping in front of her mother so she could not leave the parlour. Nellie avoided her daughter's eyes as she quickly tried to come up with an excuse.

"I caught meself with a knife last night while I was cuttin' up meat." She said, trying to side step round Caroline. She watched as her daughter stepped in front of her and raised her eyebrows.

"On yer neck?" She said slowly. She watched as her mother sighed heavily and dropped her eyes to the floor.

"It's nothing ter do with you Caddie." She said, before slipping past her daughter and out into the shop.

Caroline followed a few steps behind and perched on one of the benches, watching as her mother slipped behind the counter and resumed rolling out the dough that she had left half finished.

"Mr. Todd came down a few minutes ago." She said, watching her mother closely for a reaction.

"Oh?" Nellie replied, pausing and looking up at her daughter. When she saw the enquiring look on her face, she turned her attention back to the dough, "And what did 'e want?" she added, trying to sound as indifferent as possible.

Caroline noticed her mother trying to hide her interest and frowned. What was so special about this man? What was it about him that made her mother so interested in him? "'E came down lookin' fer you?"

At this Nellie's head snapped up. "Fer me?" she asked. Caroline nodded. "Did 'e say what 'e wanted?"

"Nope. 'E jus' stormed out." She replied, standing up and walking over to the counter, "Why does 'e matter so much hmm?" she pleaded, standing opposite her mum across the counter, "What is it abou' 'im?"

Nellie stopped what she was doing and looked down at her hands, avoiding her daughter's eyes, "'E's an old friend Caddie. A link ter the past." She said quietly. She paused, should she tell her, was it the right time? She opened her mouth, the words on the tip of her tongue, _'It's 'cause 'e's yer father Caddie.'_ She looked up at the girl and lost her confidence, closing her mouth again and swallowing the words, "'E was a good friend of mine, and of yer father's." she said instead, sighing at her cowardice. Slowly she began to roll the dough out again, still not looking up at her daughter but feeling her eyes firmly glued on her.

The creak of the front door snapped the pair out of the trance they had fallen into. Caroline turned away form the counter slowly to greet the customer, not convinced one bit that the reason she'd gotten out of her mother was the true one.

-x-

Nellie spent the rest of the morning wondering what the barber had come down looking for her for. Not that she was complaining, just curious. The morning had been neither busy nor quiet, just a slow but constant stream of demanding customers, usually just two or three at any one time. These were the days that Nellie hated the most. These were the days that dragged by the slowest, especially when you were waiting for the shop to close for the afternoon before reopening again for the dinner rush.

"Ta ra Mrs. Lovett." One of Nellie's regular customers said as they slid a couple of coins across the counter and left.

Nellie looked up and smiled, "G'bye dear." She replied before turning back to filling the pies ready to go in the oven.

"Mum?" Caroline's voice sounded from the direction of the parlour. Nellie looked up to see Caroline leave the corridor and wander out into the shop.

"Afternoon Miss Lovett." A young gentleman sat at one of the benches said shyly. Nellie looked across and recognised the man immediately as Harry Ramsgate, the eighteen year old son of Mr. Ramsgate who owned the tailors not far from the pie shop. She smiled as the boy looked up at her; he'd always had a 'thing' for her daughter but Caroline had never returned the interest.

"Afternoon Master Ramsgate." Nellie said, watching as the young boy coloured and looked away, his eyes focusing on his pie as he resumed eating it.

Caroline strode over to the counter shaking her head, "Don't encourage 'im." She said in a low voice that only her mother could hear. Nellie smiled.

"I were only bein' polite. Which is more than you was doin'." She replied, trying to keep the smile off her face. Caroline sighed heavily and turned to look at Harry only to catch him looking at her. Nellie let out a choked laugh at her daughter's unimpressed face but swiftly turned away from the counter when she whipped round to face her again.

"It is not funny." She said through gritted teeth. Nellie simply nodded her head, her shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat behind Caroline. Both women turned to see Harry stood awkwardly a few steps behind Caroline. He cleared his throat again, wringing his hands nervously. "Miss Lovett." He started, his bright hazel eyes looking down at his feet, "I hear there is to be a fair in Hyde Park next Thursday and wondered if you might join me?" He said, his well defined face colouring right up to the hairline of his mop of chestnut hair.

Caroline stood staring at him, a frown on her face and her mouth slightly open. "She'd love ter go." Nellie answered for her, "Wouldn't yer Caddie?" she prompted, turning to face her daughter. Caroline slowly turned her head towards her mother, a mixture of anger and horror on her face. Nellie brought her hand up to her mouth and began to bite her nails to stop her smile from showing.

"Yes. I'd love ter go." Caroline answered slowly in a strained voice. Nellie watched as Harry's smile lit up his face.

"I'll meet you here at eleven o'clock then." He said cheerily, the embarrassed redness of his face replaced by an excited blush.

"Sure." She replied unenthusiastically as she watched him leave the shop, a bounce in his stride.

As soon as the door had been closed, Nellie doubled up in laughter, one hand grasping the counter for support and the other grasping her side, "Oh love." She managed, "Your face, an absolute picture!" She said breathlessly, "Looks like yer got yerself an admirer though!"

Caroline looked at her, not a hint of amusement on her face, "Well I'm glad you find it funny." She said coolly. Nellie nodded. "You're not the one who has to spend the day with him!"

"Oh 'e's sweet." Nellie replied, recovering herself.

"Yes, in the way a puppy is sweet. The kind that follow yer round desperately tryin' ter please at every turn. The sort that don't leave yer alone no matter 'ow much yer hint. One smile, one kind word, an' they think yer in love with 'em!" She said, her voice growing louder with every word.

Nellie paused and smiled at her, "Well at least you got 'im sussed."

-x-

Nellie raised her fist up to the door before deciding against knocking, he probably wouldn't answer anyway. Quickly, she turned the handle and pushed the door open, stepping into the shop and closing the door behind her. She looked around; he was nowhere to be seen. "Mr. T?" She called, slowly wondering towards the door to the private quarters, "Mr. T?" she called again as she got closer. Nellie frowned, looking round the room for any sign of where he might be. She walked over to the vanity; the box of razors was still there. Slowly she reached out a hand and ran the tips of her fingers along the row of shining handles, marvelling at the smoothness of the silver under her touch.

The sound of the door opening made her jump and leap away form the vanity. Quickly, she looked up to see Mr. Todd stood in the doorway. "What are you doing in here?" He asked coldly, turning and closing the door behind him.

"I came up lookin' fer you." She replied.

"And when you realised I wasn't here, why didn't you leave?" he asked, striding slowly towards her.

Nellie swallowed, "I'm sorry. I thought you might come back." She said feebly.

Sweeney swept past her towards the vanity where he closed the lid over the box of razors and placed a small bag down on the floor that Nellie hadn't even realised he'd been carrying.

"So why were you looking for me?" he asked, turning back towards her.

"Caroline said yer came down into the shop this mornin' lookin' fer me." She said, "I jus' wondered what yer wanted." She added. Sweeney looked at her before striding over to the window.

"It doesn't matter now." He said, not taking his eyes off the window. Nellie walked slowly over to where he was stood and stood next to him. Tentatively, she reached out to touch his arm bit withdrew her hand when she remembered what happened last time.

"What did yer come down for?" She asked frowning slightly.

Sweeney whipped his head round to face her, "I wanted to know whether the market was still at St. Dunstan's. Satisfied?" he said icily before storming over to the door and wrenching it open, "So. Now you know my every movement for the day, perhaps you will leave." He said, holding the door open.

Eyes on the floor, Nellie swept out the room past Sweeney, not looking up at him once.

-x-

The fire crackled and spat as the flames surrounded the damp wood. Nellie closed her eyes and leant back against the headrest of her favourite chair. Caroline was curled up on the couch, the novel she was reading before she fell asleep lay open on the floor where it had fallen out of her hands. Nellie sighed, her mind on the barber upstairs.

He'd been with them mere days yet she could already tell he was not the man that had left, he was not her beautiful kind barber. The man that had returned was cold and empty, hardened by fifteen years in prison. Shifting uncomfortably, she rubbed her hand across her forehead. Her Benjamin was dead. Her lovely Benjamin was dead. And now she had to live with Sweeney Todd, a shell of a man in the place of her barber.

"Mum?" Caroline's sleepy voice said. Nellie's eyes snapped open and focused on the girl.

"I thought yer was asleep?" She said quietly.

"I was." Caroline replied as she rubbed her tired eyes. There was a minute of silence between the pair of them until Caroline spoke again. "It's eleven years in a couple of weeks ain't it."

Nellie didn't need to ask what she meant, she knew exactly. In two weeks time it was the eleventh anniversary of the death of her husband. Looking up at her daughter again, she nodded. Caroline looked away.

"Are we goin' ter do anythin'?" the girl asked, leaning over the edge of the couch to retrieve her novel. She straightened out the pages and closed it before setting it down on the table in front of her.

"I don't expect so no." Nellie replied quietly, looking into the flames. There was silence between them once more, and again, it was Caroline who broke it.

"I'd like to go to his grave at least." She said quietly.

Nellie sighed, they hardly ever visited Albert's grave. "Alright love. If yer like." She said quietly before closing her eyes again. For a few minutes, the only sound that could be heard was the gentle hissing of the fire. Nellie felt herself begin to drift off and she didn't resist it as she felt sleep wash over her.

"Mum?" Caroline's voice pierced through here head making her jump. Her eyes met her daughter's.

"Yes Caddie." She sighed, wishing the girl would go back to sleep so she could follow.

"What was Mr. Todd like? I mean, before 'e left." She asked, sitting up straighter and propping herself up on the armrest.

Nellie frowned, "What do yer wanna know about 'im?" She asked, wondering how she should portray her father to her.

"Just…about 'im. Was 'e always so cold and blunt?" She said.

"No." Nellie started, "'E wasn't. When 'e was young, 'e was the kindest, most lovin' man what you will ever meet. 'E 'ad the biggest 'eart. 'E adored 'is wife an' 'is little daughter…"

"Daughter?" Caroline interrupted, "Yer never said 'e 'ad a daughter."

"Joanna." Nellie said with a sad smile, thinking of the beautiful young girl kept captive like a caged bird in the judge's house, "She was born about a month an' a half before you."

"So where is she? Why ain't she 'ere with 'im now?" Caroline asked, a deep frown on her face.

Nellie paused, now what? Her mind reeled as she tried to come up with a plausible explanation for the absence of the girl but she came up with nothing. This story would have to be the truth, or partly the truth. "When Lucy, Mr. B…Todd's wife died," she started, kicking herself for almost saying 'Mr. Barker', "'E found it difficult to cope, so a judge, a very respectable judge, took 'er in an' raised 'er like 'is own. Mr. Todd was obviously very upset but there was nothin' 'e could do." She explained, watching as the girl frowned.

"So now 'e's back, why doesn't 'e find 'er and take 'er back? 'Ave a daughter again?" She asked slowly.

"It's not as easy as that love." Nellie sighed, "The judge loves 'er dearly an' wouldn't give 'er up fer anythin'. An' besides, she's never known 'er dad, the judge probably told 'er an 'orrible story about why 'e left 'er an' she might not even want ter see 'im."

Caroline looked away into the fire, "But surely it's worth a try. I know I'd give anythin' ter have a dad and I'm sure so would Joanna. I'm sure she'd be grateful if 'e tried." She said quietly.

Nellie looked away. '_I wish you 'ad a dad too love'_ she thought as her mind flew to the barber upstairs. She glanced back up at her daughter again as she imagined Sweeney opening his arms to his daughter, their daughter, and embracing her with the love and warmth that Caroline had never known from a father. _'I'd give anythin' ter 'ave a dad.'_ The words flew through her head. She could do it, give her daughter a dad. One sentence, one admission, would be all it took to give the girl what she wanted. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth. It was time to tell.

"Who is the judge that's got 'er?" Caroline asked, speaking before Nellie had a chance. Nellie frowned, her heart beating quicker than it should be. Suddenly she lost her confidence; the truth would have to wait.

"Judge Turpin." She said, hate dripping from the two words.

"I've never seen 'er before." Caroline mused, running her hand thoughtfully across her forehead.

"The judge keeps 'er…guarded. She's 'ad a guarded life." Nellie said carefully, avoiding saying that he effectively kept the girl prisoner.

"What does she look like?" Caroline asked, curling back up again so her head was resting on the armrest.

"A lot like 'er mother. Long blonde 'air. Pale skin. She's beautiful." Nellie breathed, remembering the last time she saw the girl sat in the window of her bedroom in the judge's house, "A lot like 'er mother." She repeated sadly, the old feeling of never being able to compete with Lucy washing over her, "Except in one thing. She 'as 'er father's eyes. Big an' brown." She added. She looked back over at Caroline who was breathing deeply again. Nellie smiled; finally she had fallen asleep again. "Jus' like yours." She whispered.

A thought crossed her mind. Joanna was Caroline's half sister. She frowned and wondered whether they would have anything in common if they ever met. She smiled sadly; of course they wouldn't, they'd led such different lives. She sat staring at her sleeping daughter trying to work out if the two of them would get on. They might, she thought, if they got to know each other. Frowning Nellie turned away from Caroline, wishing more than anything that she'd been able to keep Benjamin's daughter so the two girls could have known each other, could have been sisters to each other.

-x-

It was Sunday. The shop was closed and Nellie was bored. She did love her days off but by lunch time she always found herself getting fidgety and trying to find things to do.

Slowly, she transferred a ladle of steaming soup from a big pan into a bowl on a tray. She broke off a hunk of crusty bread from a freshly baked loaf and placed it next to the bowl before picking up the tray and carrying it out the shop and upstairs to the barber.

She didn't bother to knock when she reached his door, knowing now that he never answered her anyway. Carefully, she pushed the door open, balancing the tray on her hip as she did so, trying desperately not to spill any of the hot liquid.

"I brought up yer lunch Mr. T" Nellie said, not expecting a reply. It had been three days since she'd had the conversation with him about St. Dunstan's market and he'd barely spoken to her since. She sighed, placing the tray down on the vanity next to his box of razors. Looking up at him, she couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him. He'd come home expecting his wife and daughter to be waiting for him but instead he'd come home to nothing, and now it was as if he'd just stopped living. "Why don't yer open up the shop again?" Nellie suggested cheerily, stepping slowly towards him. She watched as he jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. "I know yer got it in yer to have the shop again." She added, "It'd give yer somethin' ter do."

For a few moments, there was no reply. Nellie thought he hadn't heard, or rather wasn't listening, so turned to leave. Just as she reached the door, she heard his voice.

"There's a barber. In St. Dunstan's. Who is he?" He asked, never taking his eyes off the London landscape out the window.

Nellie turned back towards him. "Yer mean the Eye-talian?" she asked, a small frown crossing her brow.

Sweeney nodded. "I saw him when I was at the market on Thursday. He had a huge crowd. I missed it, walked past as he was packing up."

Nellie wandered over to the window to stand next to him. "Adolfo Pirelli I think 'e's called. Right show off 'e is. Sells this miracle elixir or whatever 'e calls it. Claims it stops 'air loss."

"And he's there everyday?" Sweeney asked glancing towards Nellie looking up at him.

"No, jus' Thursdays." She replied, watching as he turned away from her and strode over to the vanity, "We could go." She suggested, watching as he picked at the hunk of bread on the tray, "Next Thursday, we could go and watch."

Sweeney paused before nodding, "Alright." He grunted. Nellie smiled, she couldn't help herself. She wanted to say something else, to keep the conversation going, but she could tell he wasn't in the mood for talking anymore, she was lucky she'd got what she had out of him. Slowly, she walked over to the door, pushing it open and reluctantly leaving. She knew from experience it was best to keep on his good side.

**Hope you enjoy...**


	5. Chapter 5: Close Shave

**Here's chapter 5 for you all and a bit quicker than my last update. This might be my last update for two or three weeks as I'm going away. I'll try and update if possible but just to warn you, I probably won't be able to.**

**Huge thanks to EleKat for reviewing, keep them coming, they make me smile :) And thanks as always to Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett for beta-ing for me.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review :)**

**Chapter 5 – Close Shave**

"I can't believe I'm doin' this." Caroline said as her mum carefully pinned a small hat into her hair. Nellie smiled and fussed around with the mound of curls piled on top of the girl's head, "Get off!" Caroline laughed as she stood up and batted her mum's hands away. Nellie picked up her daughter's bag off the bench she'd just been sat on and handed it to her.

"Yer look beautiful Caddie." She said smiling at her. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't the plan. I'm not dressin' up fer 'im mum. I don't even like 'im. I'm only goin' because yer said I would." She said, brushing the creases out of her skirts.

"Well don't let 'im know that. 'E's besotted with yer and would be so 'urt if 'e didn't think the feelin' was mutual." Nellie said, smiling as she spotted the young man in question striding down the road towards their shop, "And there 'e is."

Caroline followed her mother's gaze out he window to see Harry Ramsgate approaching quickly. She sighed, "I 'ave done nothin' ter give 'im the thought that I feel anythin' fer 'im so will not feel bad if 'e realises I do not return 'is feelin's." she said quickly as a knock on the door sounded. Nellie waved her hand for him to come in.

"Ma'am. Miss Lovett." He greeted, smiling timidly. Caroline smiled slightly before striding past him to the door.

"Shall we be goin' then?" She asked with a sigh.

Harry smiled broadly, mistaking her wanting to get it over with as eagerness, "Of course." He said, following her out the door and waving to Nellie as he went. Nellie watched through the window and smiled as Harry offered Caroline his arm which she reluctantly took, never walking closer to him than she had too. She shook her head and turned away form the window; she almost felt sorry for the boy.

-x-

Nellie squinted against the light; it finally seemed as if the June sun had decided to put in an appearance. Slowly she made her way up the staircase to the barber's shop. It was Thursday and they were going to the market to see the Italian barber perform. Nellie was looking forward to spending the day with Sweeney without having to worry about Caroline. She smiled as she thought about her daughter, wondering how she was getting on with Harry.

"Are yer ready Mr. T?" She called into the shop as she pushed the door open. Sweeney was in his usual place by the window. She sighed, "Mr. T? Come on dear or we'll miss 'im."

Sweeney turned and swept over to the door, grabbing his jacket off the stool in the corner as he passed. Nellie stood aside as the barber stormed out the shop, brushing past her as he went. She quickly locked the door behind her before dashing down the stairs after the barber who was striding out in front.

When she caught up with him, she fell into pace next to him, her thin summer skirts swishing round her feet as she walked quickly to keep up with him. "'E puts on quite a show 'e does." She said as they made their way down Fleet Street, "Singin' an' shavin' men in front o' the crowd. Draws quite a lot o' attention." She said, waiting for a sign that he'd heard her. She looked up at him as he grunted in response.

They rounded the corner into the market in silence, Nellie not bothering to try and start a conversation and Sweeney certainly not intending on making any effort. As soon as they passed the first stalls on the edge of the bustling market, they were immediately hit by the noise and the activity.

The market at St. Dunstan's was something Sweeney could never forget. The roar of voices mingled with the chiming of the church bells and the rattle of the carriages. Hawkers stood on every corner shouting and haggling with customers over their best prices. The normal stench of London, smoking chimneys, grime covered streets and overflowing drains now mingled with the smell of sweating horses, flowers and packed in people, all mixed together to form one heavy muggy cloud of stink.

Londoners flocked from all over. People from all walks of life – hawkers, pick-pockets, traders, beggars, prostitutes – all crammed into one space, creating an environment where to get anywhere, you had to push, argue, shout and be generally very rude.

Nellie looked up and saw Sweeney scowl as a young girl came towards them with a crate of flowers.

"Come on love, this way." She said, taking hold of his sleeve and leading him through the mass of people. They veered off down a small alley, trying to avoid the centre of the market where things would be unbearably busy. As they reached the road on the other side, it suddenly dawned on Nellie that their short cut might not have been the best idea. Right in front of them was a large stand consisting of baskets and baskets of flowers piled high on top of each other. Nellie swallowed, glancing up at Sweeney to try and see what was running through his mind.

His eyes were fixed on the stand and his jaw was clenched. "Come on love." Nellie whispered, trying to pull him away. He didn't move, "Mr. T? Come on dear, or we'll miss the barber." She tried, wishing he would just walk away.

"It was here." He whispered, "The judge, this was where he ruined everything."

Nellie swallowed, hoping he wasn't going to blame her for bringing him here. She pulled on his sleeve again, "We really need to be goin' love." She whispered, her throat dry. His eyes suddenly snapped down to hers, a dark and menacing gaze that made her gasp.

"He was here Mrs. Lovett." He growled, a little too loud for Nellie's liking.

Looking around her she sighed, it seemed no one was paying much attention to the strange looking couple. "Love, lets go hmm?" She said, looking straight up into his eyes, trying not to show how uncomfortable his gaze was making her feel. To her relief, she felt his body relax, his arm becoming limp under her hand. She sighed and slipped her arm through his, leading him quickly away from the flower stall and towards the Italian barber's stage.

They paused as two dray horses pulling a cart loaded with barrels cut in front of them. Nellie felt Sweeney's arm tense under her own and she frowned, looking quickly up at him. His eyes were fixed on something the other side of where the horses had just been. Nellie followed his gaze and felt herself tense when she saw Beadle Bamford stood just a few paces away. Her arm was suddenly batted away from his as he took a determined stride forward, his hand reaching down to his holster.

Nellie gasped, realising what he was about to do. "Hang on." She said, reaching out and taking hold of his arm, pulling his hand away from the holster. He froze before stepping back next to her again, pulling his jacket back over his holster as he did so. "Yer can't do that Mr. T." She said quietly through gritted teeth as she steered him in the direction of the Italian's stage but the shoulder, "Yer can't jus' go round killin' people in broad day light in the middle of the market. You'd be straight back ter Botany bay… or worse."

The reality of her words slowly sank in leaving Sweeney feeling numb and cold as he let her lead him to the barber's stage. By the time they reached the place, there was already quite a crowd that was beginning to gather around the barber's stage. The pair pushed their way forwards as much as they could, waiting for the appearance of the extravagant Italian.

A loud drumming came from the wagon behind the curtains before they were opened revealing a young boy with a large drum. He strode confidently up and down the wooden stage, the pace of his drumming picking up. Nellie looked around; his display was certainly attracting a crowd. She looked back up at the boy to see him place the drum down at the back of the stage before striding to the front where he began to sing, his voice young and powerful.

'_Ladies an' Gentleman!_

_May I 'ave your attention please?_

_Do you wake every mornin' in shame an' despair_

_Ter discover yer pillow is covered with 'air…_

_What ought not ter be there?_

Nellie glanced up at Sweeney who was looking up at the boy with a disapproving scowl on his face. Nellie raised an eyebrow and glanced back up at the young lad, still prowling up and down the stage singing at the top of his voice.

_Well, Ladies an' Gentleman, _

_From now on yer can waken at ease!_

_Yer need never again 'ave a worry or care,_

_I will show yer a miracle marvellous rare!_

_Gentleman, you are about ter see somethin' what rose from the dead…!_

…_On the top o' my 'ead!_

The boy whipped his hat off and bowed down low, a mop of bright blonde hair falling down over his shoulders. The crowd roared with laughter at the sight as the boy stood up again and threw his hat down behind him.

_T'was Pirelli's miracle elixir_

_That's what did the trick, sir,_

_True, sir, true._

_What is quick, sir? Did it in a tick, sir!_

_Jus' like an elixir ought ter do!_

The boy dashed to the back of the stage and picked up several bottles of the elixir, waving one in front of the crowd. They all looked up at him, eyes fixed on the little bottle in his hand.

"I thought we were here to see a barber, not a singing street rat." Sweeney leant down and growled in Nellie's ear, becoming impatient. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm.

"Patience dear." She said, before fixing her eyes on the boy again and watching as he crouched down in front of a bald man in the front row.

_How about a bottle, mister?_

_Only costs a penny, guaranteed!_

_Does Pirelli's stimulate the growth, sir?_

_You can 'ave my oath, sir, 'tis unique!_

_Rub a minute – stimulatin' in'it?_

_Soon you'll 'ave ter thin it once a week!_

Nellie rolled her eyes as she watched the man being hooked in. He took the bottle off the young lad, pushed the cork in the top and tucked it in his jacket pocket, hoping the lad wouldn't ask him for the penny owed. Sweeney leant down to her again.

"It's a scam." He whispered to Nellie. She looked up at him and frowned.

"'Ow do yer know?" She asked, watching as he looked back up at the boy again.

"I am a barber Mrs. Lovett, and have been for many years." He simply said before straightening up again.

She watched as he ran to the back of the stage once more and took up an armful of the bottles, before returning to the front of the stage and throwing them out into the crowd, each time aiming for a bald man or a man who looked to be heading that way.

A rancid smell spread around the crowd as the bottles of elixir where uncorked. Sweeney stepped forward slightly, pushing Nellie with him by the shoulder. "Pardon me ma'am what's that awful stench?" He spoke loudly so that everyone could hear.

Nellie looked up at him and replied in an equally loud voice, "Are we standing near an open trench?" She turned to the man next to her, "Pardon me sir what's that awful stench." The man looked around him and shrugged.

Nellie looked back up to the stage to see the lad looking over at them angrily. She raised an eyebrow as if to say 'What you going to do?' The boy turned from them and focussed on two bald men stood together two rows from the front.

_Buy Pirelli's miracle elixir_

_Anything what's slick, sir,_

_Soon sprouts curls._

_Try Pirelli's; when they see 'ow thick, sir,_

_You can 'ave your pick, sir, of the girls! _

The boy walked over to a woman and handed her a bottle. Nellie looked up at Sweeney to watch him being passed a bottle by the man standing next to him. He uncorked it and held it up to his nose, recoiling as the smell hit his nostrils.

"What is this? Smells like piss." He said in the same loud voice as before as he passed the bottle to Nellie. She took it and held it up to her nose.

"What is this?" She repeated, "Smells like, eugh!" She winced as she realised where the smell had been coming form before. She turned to the man next to her again and looked up at him, "Wouldn't touch it if I were you dear." She said, smiling slightly as he shook his head and frowned, turning his nose up at the bottle still in her hand.

"Looks like piss. This is piss, piss with ink." Sweeney said from beside her, leaning over and taking the bottle back off her.

_Let Pirelli's activate yer roots, sir!_

The boy shouted over the crowd, desperately trying to regain their attention as he realised they were paying more notice to the couple in the middle of the crowd rather than him.

"Keep it off your boots, sir, eats right through!" Sweeney said loudly to the man stood next to him, leaning close to him companionably. The man nodded at him and shook his head at the boy on the stage with a frown on his face. Nellie couldn't help but smile at the stir they were causing. She looked up at the stage again; the lad was looking quite desperate now.

_YES, get Pirelli's; use a bottle of it,_

_Ladies seem to love it…'_

"Flies do too!" Nellie shouted, unable to help herself. She smiled as the crowd erupted into laughter at her comment. She looked back up at the stage to see the boy looking down at her, his expression a mixture of anger and worry. Nellie stared straight back at him, a slight triumphant smile on her face.

Suddenly, the curtain behind him opened, causing the boy to jump and leap from the stage. A tall, broad shouldered man dressed in tight blue velvet stepped on to the stage, his purple cloak billowing out behind him. Spreading his arms wide, he began to sing, his deep Italian accent ringing throughout the market.

'_I am Adolfo Pirelli_

_Da King of da barbers, da barber of kings!_

_Eh, __buongiorno, good day!_

_I blow you a kiss!_

_And I! The so-famous Pirelli, I wish-a to know-a_

_Who has-a da nerve-a to say!_

_My elixir is "PISS" WHO SAYS THIS?_

For a moment there was a hushed silence. No one said anything. A few of the men standing around Sweeney stepped out of the way but no one pionted at him. Nellie frowned, wondering whether he would own up to it. She didn't have long to wait.

"I do." Sweeney said, raising his head slowly. Nellie looked up at him. Slowly, he walked forward through the crowd that parted for him, Pirelli's eyes never leaving him, "I am, Mister Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of your 'miricle elixir', and say it is nothing more than an arrant fraud, concocted from piss and ink." Sweeney said confidently as he reached the stage. A wave of gasps errupted from behind him at his words. "Futhermore, signor, I have serviced no kings, yet I wager I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity, than any, street mountebank." There was a ripple of quiet amussed laughter from the crowd behind Sweeney as he looked up smugly at the blushing Italian. He had his jaw set firmly and a look of wounded pride graced his face. "My razors." He said, grapsing one in each hand and whipping them out his holster, "I lay them against five pound. You are no match for me signor." He said, turning to the crowd to display his glittering blades. There was a moment of gasps as Pirelli bent down to examine the razors. Sweeney looked into his eyes; there was something familiar there. Something from a long time ago. He shook it off as the Italian frowned. "Either except my challenge, or reveal yourself as a sham." The other barber smiled and stood again, grinning at the crowd.

"You hear this foolish man. Now you will see how he will-a regret-a his-a folly." He said, whipping off his cape and spinning it round his head extravegantly. Sweeney rolled his eyes and made his way to the end of the stage. "Who's for a free shave?" He called, watching as several men all struggled to be first on the stage. Nellie was stood at the foot of the steps up to the stage with a grin on her face.

"Well done love." She whispered as she took his coat from him. He nodded at her and climbed the stairs, looking down into the excited crowd. They'd certainly got more than they'd bargained for today.

A chair was thrown up onto the stage as the two men who had volunteered themselves to be shaved climbed up. Pauseing, Sweeney turned back and looked into the crowd until he spotted the man he was looking for. "Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?" He asked, trying to keep the hate out of his voice. The Beadle smirked before stepping forward as if he was confident he would be needed all along.

"Of course." He said making his way up the steps, "The fasted, smoothest shave will be declared the winner." He said, before bringing his whistle to his lips and giving a short sharp blow.

Nellie watched from the steps as the two men began, and couldn't help but think how different they were in the way they worked. Her eyes first landed on Sweeney, the way he quietly sharpened his razor on the strop on his belt with such care and attention. Her eyes flicked across then to the exuberent Italian, wincing along with the boy everytime his razor slashed into his knuckles.

_Now, signorini, signori, we mix-a da lather,_

_But first you gather around,_

_Signorini, signori, you look at da man_

_Who have-a da glory to shave-a da Pope!_

"_Mister Sweeney Whoever", I beg-a your pardon, you'll_

_Probably say it was only a Cardinal – Nope!_

_It was-a da Pope!_

The crowd laughed as the boy rolled down a scroll with a sketch of the Pope on and a message in the corner. Nellie simply rolled her eyes and looked back at her barber who was still carefully sharpening his razor. Slowly, he held it up to his face and looked down the blade before his gaze came to rest on the Beadle, an evil glint hin his eyes.

_To shave-a da face, to cut-a da hair,_

_Require a grace, require da flair;_

_For if-a you slip, you nick-a da skin,_

_You clip-a da chin, you rip-a da lip,_

_A bit beyond-a repair!_

_To shave- a da face, or even a part,_

_Without-a de smart, require da heart,_

_Not just-a da flash, it take-a panache,_

_It take-a da passion for da art._

Nellie frowned at how the Italian was showing off with his flashy moves and how boastful his singing was. She looked back at Sweeney and smiled. She could see he was quietly confident as he applied the lather carefully to the man's face.

_To shave-a da face, to trim-a da beard,_

_To make-a da bristle, clean as a whistle,_

_This is from early infancy the talent give to me by God!_

Pirelli reached up and crossed himself with his razor as he sang. Nellie cocked her head to one side and watched Sweeney finish up with the lather. He was ignoring Pirelli, completely ignoring him. Nellie smiled and suspected that would slightly annoy the still singing barber.

_It take-a da skill, it take-a da brains,_

_It take-a da will, it take-a da pains!_

_It take-a da pace, it take-a da GRACE!'_

He sang loudly, extending out the last word in a pitch that Nellie was sure would break glasses. She flinched at his voice until her eyes landed on Sweeney who had suddenly sprang into action, shaving the man's face with such speed and care that Nellie had never seen in any other barber than her Mr. Todd, and had often thought before he was arrested that no one could ever match up to Benjamin Barker. She smiled as she realised he'd won. She looked across to Pirelli who was still looking out into the crowd confidently, not yet realising that he had been beaten.

"The winner is Todd!" The Beadle called out, causing a smug grin to creep across Nellie's face as she watched Pirelli whip around to see for himself. A roar of applause broke out from the watching crowd. Sweeney wiped his razor carefully on the sheet as the man removed it from round his shoulders, standing and smiling at Sweeney who seemed to ignore everything around him bar the silver razor in his hand.

Slowly, Pirelli strolled over to him, trying to retain his air of confidence and superiority. He stood close to Sweeney so he could talk to him above the noise of the crowd. Nellie strained to listen to what he was saying but was too far away.

"I bow to a talent far greater than my own." He said in mock politeness as he dipped his head.

Sweeney ignored his words, simply raising his hand to his shoulder, "The five pound." He said, tapping his first finger against this thumb impatiently. Pirelli scowled and pulled a leather purse from the inside of his jacket, whipping out a five pound note and handing it over grudgingly.

Sweeney pocketed it and strode off the stage without a word to the other barber. Nellie met him as he stepped off the last step. "Well done love." She said quietly to him as she slipped his coat over his shoulders, "I knew yer still 'ad it in yer." Sweeney grunted and slipped his razor back into his holster.

"Mr. Todd." A well spoken voice sounded. Sweeney whipped round, instantly expecting to see the judge walking up behind him. His hand hovered over his razor but withdrew when he didn't recognise the man, "I'd like to congratulate you." He said, looking Sweeney up and down before his eyes glanced momentarily over Nellie, "Do you have an establishment near Sir?"

Sweeney was silent so Nellie stepped forward, "'E certainly does." She said cheerily, earning a sharp glare from Sweeney. She ignored him and carried on, "Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlour above my Meat Pie Emporium in Fleet Street." She said with a proud smile as the gentleman smiled approvingly and strode off.

Sweeney whipped round to face Nellie, a scowl of his face, "'Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlour.' Since when?" He growled. Nellie shrugged, taking no notice of his tone of voice.

"Yer need ter get back in ter it love. And besides, what better way ter get ter the judge, hmm?" She asked, one eyebrow raised. She knew she'd won as he didn't reply. His eyes flicked away from hers and she saw him tense. She followed his gaze until her eyes came to rest on the Beadle. Before she had time to stop him, he'd stepped away from her, sweeping straight towards the Beadle.

"I thank you Sir, you are a paragon of integrity." Sweeney said as he reached the man. He turned to face the barber, a revolting grin creeping across his face.

"A pleasure to oblige my friends and neighbours." He said, his voice making Sweeney shiver, his lip turning up slightly in disgust. Nellie walked up to the men, standing slightly between them so as to keep an eye on where Sweeney's hand was hovering, "Did I hear you say you had an establishment near by?" He added, raking his eyes up and down Nellie. She recoiled in disgust, positioning herself slightly behind Sweeney. He seemed to notice this, shifting to the side slightly so the Beadle could no longer see Nellie at all.

"Fleet Street Sir." He said, hate beginning to become noticeable in his voice.

"Then you will surely see me there before the week is out." He replied.

"You will be welcome Sir. And be sure you will receive the closest shave you ever have."

The Beadle simply smiled and glanced over Sweeney's shoulder to see Nellie, "Ma'am. Sir." He said before turning and striding off in the opposite direction. Nellie sighed, stepping out from behind the barber and placing her hand on his chest.

"Come on love." She said, pushing slightly as she began to walk back towards Fleet Street, "Let's go 'ome."

-x-

"Caddie?" Nellie called into the shop as she slipped in the front door. The front door that she found unlocked. The front door that she remembered locking before she went out, "Caroline?" She called again when she received no answer. She heard hurried footsteps as she closed the door behind her. To her relief her daughter swept out of the corridor into the shop, an angry expression on her face. Nellie bit her lip to stop herself from smiling; it must be something to do with Harry, she thought as the girl stormed towards her. "Good day?" She squeaked, choking back a laugh.

Caroline glared at her, stopping about half way across the shop, "I 'ave 'ad, the worst day, of my life." She breathed, trying to stop herself from shouting at the mother who had agreed that she would go in the first place, "I 'ave spent the day puttin' up with that _boy_. 'E is officially the worst company on the planet. An' 'e couldn't keep 'is 'ands off me. If I didn't 'ave my arm through 'is 'e 'ad 'is arm round me waist." She said. Nellie could tell she was trying to keep herself calm, "I swear mum I'm not doin' it again. I will say no next time. I am not…spendin'….another….day…with 'im." She said slowly, taking a step towards Nellie with every accentuated word.

Nellie could hold it in no longer and burst out in laughter, dropping her bag and gripping the closest table in support. When she looked up she laughed even harder when she saw Caroline trying not to smile.

"It wasn't funny!" The girl protested while trying to stop herself laughing.

"Of course love." Nellie managed between breaths. Slowly, Caroline's smile broadened as she could keep it in no longer, a giggle escaping her lips. "It can't o' been that bad?" Nellie asked, bending down and picking up her bag off the floor as she recovered. Caroline shook her head and sighed. Nellie took the girl's arm and steered her towards the parlour, "Tell me everythin'." She said, a smile crossing her face as she pushed her gently down onto the couch before slumping down on her favourite chair by the unlit fire.

"It was like 'e were paradin' me mum. Anyone 'e knew, anyone at all, we 'ad ter go an' speak to 'em. An' some were such old or distant acquaintances that 'e 'ad ter pretty much reintroduce 'imself." She said, an annoyed expression on her face.

"An' what did 'e introduce you as?" Nellie asked leaning back in her chair.

"Jus' Caroline, thank god. At one point I thought 'e was goin' ter say 'my girl'. I swear I would'a walked away if 'e 'ad." Nellie nodded in agreement as Caroline reclined back against the couch, propping her feet up on the table in front of her. She sighed and closed her eyes. "It wasn't good." She whispered.

Nellie smiled and followed her daughter's actions, closing her eyes and crossing her feet on the foot stool. Suddenly Caroline sat up.

"Where were you terday?" she asked, "I got back expectin' ter find you and all I find is a locked 'ouse. Lucky I 'ad the spare key." She said, leaning forward to retrieve her bag off the table. She opened it and reached in, pulling out the spare key and throwing it into her mother's lap. Nellie picked it up and twiddled it between her thumb and her finger.

"Y'know what? I reckon yer old enough to 'ave yer own key now." She said, throwing the key back. Caroline caught it and smiled, slipping it back into her bag again.

"So come on, where were yer?" she asked, replacing the bag on the table and leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

"I went ter the market with Mr. T. 'E wanted ter see Pirelli the Eye-talian barber." Caroline perked up.

"Why did 'e want ter see 'im. 'E's just a show off, not even that good if yer ask me." She said dismissively. Nellie smiled.

"An' since when did yer become such an expert on barberin' missy?" She asked. Caroline just shrugged. "Well 'e won five pound off 'im actually. Mr. Todd won five pound that is. Challenged 'im."

Caroline sat up straight and huffed, "What?! I wish I'd been there! I bet that were far more interestin' than wonderin' round all day with Harry." Nellie nodded and smiled.

"I was quite somethin'. You would'a loved Pirelli's face when 'e looked over an' saw that Mr. T 'ad beat 'im."

"What did they do?" Caroline asked, leaning forward with a look of interest on her face.

"'E bet 'im is razors that 'e would be able to shave a man quicker than 'im." She said with a smile, "An' 'e did. Got the five pound an' kept 'is razors thank god. I'd of been furious if 'e'd lost 'em. After all I did savin' 'em in the first place." She added, only realizing what she'd said when it was too late. A frown had passed across Caroline's face.

"What do yer mean savin' 'em? Savin' 'em from what?" she asked.

Nellie froze. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut?! She thought frantically for a reason but nothing came. "Um." She stuttered, "Well…after 'is wife died, 'e got in ter a bit of financial trouble and 'e 'ad ter sell a lot o' stuff." She started, looking anywhere but at her daughter, "I knew 'ow much the razors meant ter 'im so I hid 'em from the bailiffs when they came knockin'."

There was a long pause and Nellie could hardly breathe while the silence still hung. She hoped Caroline had bought the story, it was almost the truth. Eventually Caroline spoke, her words making Nellie feel sick, "I thought yer told me that 'is wife died after they'd moved away." She said slowly.

Nellie felt herself begin to shake. What was it they said about your lies always getting found out? "Umm…" She said, her voice shaky, "I went ter stay with 'em shortly after the move. Ter nurse Lucy. Mr. T was strugglin'. I stayed fer a bit after she'd died jus' ter 'elp Mr. T recover yer know." She said, daring a glance over at her daughter. To her relief her frown had disappeared as she was nodding slightly.

"An' you hid 'is razors?" She asked slowly. Nellie nodded, she could feel her heart beating frantically against her chest. There was another pause before Caroline spoke again, "So why didn't 'e come back 'ere after she'd died? Why didn't 'e come back with you?"

"'E didn't want ter love." She replied, daring herself to believe she'd gotten away with it, "'E said 'e couldn't face comin' back 'ere after 'e'd lost 'is family."

Caroline nodded, "That's fair enough." She said.

Nellie sighed deeply, pulling her gloves off and revelling in the feeling of the air drying the cold sweat that had formed from Caroline's questioning. Her relief was premature however.

"Yer never told me why 'e's back the other night." She pointed out. Nellie bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to stay calm and prevent herself from snapping at her daughter. Why did have to ask so many bloody questions?

"So I didn't." She started, feeling her heart beat quicken again. All this would be the death of her she was sure, "It's been fifteen years Caddie." She said, hoping the girl would come to her own conclusions about the reasons for Mr. Todd's reappearance. Her frown told Nellie she wasn't going to be so lucky. "'E was still strugglin' fer money; business ain't as good in the fringes of the city as it is in the centre. 'E felt enough time 'ad passed an' 'e wanted ter come back." She said, trying to be as vague as possible. Again, to Nellie's both relief and shock, this answer seemed to be enough for her daughter.

"I feel sorry fer 'im." Caroline suddenly said. Nellie looked up at her, eyebrows raised. Caroline noticed this and continued, "I lost me dad an' that was 'ard. Growin' up without 'im, not havin' 'im around. But ter lose yer wife an' yer daughter. I can't imagine what it must be like."

Nellie smiled sadly at her; if only she could tell her the truth she might be able to minimise two people's suffering, giving her daughter a father and the barber a daughter. But the truth was, she couldn't, she just didn't have the courage.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bright Crimson

**Well here's chapter 6 for you all. So sorry about the delay but I'm back now so updates should be a bit more regular. Thanks for sticking with me and hope you enjoy this one.**

**A big thank you to EleKat, Noodlemantra and LovettHelenaist for your lovely reviews and to everyone who favourited and followed this fic. It is all much appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Bright Crimson **

"Careful, careful!" Nellie squealed as she watched Caroline almost fall backwards down the stairs up to the barber's shop. Caroline reached out for the banister to try and steady herself, letting go of the chair leg as she did so, causing the heavy wooden chair to sway, almost pushing Nellie over the banister. Caroline re-steadied herself just in time, catching the chair leg again and pulling it straight. The two of them laughed before continuing up the stairs.

"Are yer sure Mr. Todd'll want this?" Caroline asked breathlessly as they reached the landing at the top. Nellie frowned and shrugged.

"S'the thought that counts." She said with a sniff as she crouched down to place the chair on the floor. Caroline followed, pulling herself up by the armrest when the chair was firmly on the floor. "And besides, 'e needs a chair if 'e's goin' ter open up 'is shop again don't 'e?" She said, knocking on the door. This time it was Caroline's turn to shrug as she stepped behind the chair and waited for the barber to open the door. To both of their surprise, it was only a matter of seconds before the door swung open, revealing a surprised looking Sweeney Todd.

"Ta daa!" both girls exclaimed, waving their arms in the air as Sweeney just stood there, eyebrows raise looking at them as if they were both mad, "A new chair fer yer Mr. T." Nellie said cheerily, trying to get a reaction out of him.

"I can see that Mrs. Lovett." He said looking over the chair. Suddenly a frown passed across his face. "How on Earth did you get it up here?"

Nellie stepped round the back of the chair and crouched down, grasping hold of the legs, "With great difficulty so some 'elp now would be greatly appreciated." She said. Quickly, Caroline bent down and took hold of a leg and an arm rest, nodding her head towards the other side. Sweeney noticed and mimicked Caroline's position. With all three of them helping, they had the chair up and in the shop quickly, Sweeney directing where he wanted it put.

"Not bad." Caroline said as they stepped away to examine it. Nellie nodded in agreement and glanced over at Sweeney. He grunted and nodded slightly before walking round to the other side of it.

"It were Albert's chair." Nellie said, wondering round to the front of before slumping down in it, "Used to spend all day in it after 'is leg gave out with gout." She said, running her hands up and down the armrests. She looked up at Caroline to see her frowning down at the chair, shaking her head slightly, "'E used ter sit yer on 'is knee 'e did love. Bounce yer up an' down. Yer used ter love it."

Caroline looked up at her, a look of disbelief on her face, "I don't remember that." She said, still shaking her head, "In fact I don't remember any of the nice things you say 'e did. If 'e was the dad that…"

"Caddie!" Nellie exclaimed, cutting her daughter off and glancing up to a confused looking Sweeney, "Go an' check the pies in the oven love, they'll be almost ready now." She said, watching as Caroline stormed out with an expression a mixture of hurt and confusion. Nellie let out a deep shaky sigh as soon as the door had closed. She shut her eyes and ran her hand over her forehead. Sweeney cleared his throat making her jump; she'd forgotten all about him being there, "Sorry." She said quietly, "About that." She looked up at him to see him frowning down at her.

"He used to beat you up." He said suddenly, making her jump. She frowned up at him.

"You remember?" She asked, starting to feel herself shake. She frowned, why had he bought this up now? Then she had a thought, did he think Albert used to beat up Caroline? It would make sense from the conversation he'd just witnessed.

"How could I forget? He didn't exactly do it discreetly." He said, hate evident in his voice, "Not towards the end anyway."

Nellie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought he'd forgotten, or chose to conveniently ignore the memory at least, but apparently not. She suddenly had a thought; if he could remember that then what else could he remember? "D'yer remember anythin' else? Anythin' about that time?" She watched him closely. Something crossed his face briefly, an emotion she couldn't work out but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"No." He said after a moments pause. Nellie frowned and looked down into her lap trying to hide her disappointment. "Why doesn't your daughter have any happy memories of her father?" he asked, the question catching Nellie by surprise. She looked up at him as he continued, "I know if I was around when Joanna was young, even if only for a few more years, I would have made sure she had nothing but happy memories of me."

Nellie looked away again, not sure what to say. Should she tell him now? That the reason her daughter didn't have any happy memories of Albert was because he wasn't her father, she'd never known her father. It would be simple to say it. If she just opened her mouth and said those four words, the words she'd longed to say for so long. _'Albert isn't Caroline's father.' _She could do it. She took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and in a very shaky voice braved it, "Albert isn't Caroline's father."

Silence. What else had she expected? Sweeney whipped round, a looked of utter bemusement on his face. She sat still, looking up at him and praying to a God she'd neglected over the past few years that it would twig in the barber's mind and he'd realise Caroline was his.

"Not Caroline's father?" He said quietly, still looking down at her intensely. Nellie nodded, hoping that somewhere in that brain of his the cogs were beginning to turn, "That's why she doesn't have any happy memories of him?" He said slowly. She nodded, "So he knew she wasn't his?" again, all she could do was nod. Sweeney licked his lips and turned away from her, "She doesn't know?"

"No, I've never been able to tell her, never been brave enough." She said, "Please don't say anything to her." She all but begged, looking deep into his eyes as he turned back towards her.

To Nellie's relief he shook his head, "It's none of my business." He said dismissively. Nellie felt like jumping up and screaming that it was his business, all his business. She stayed seated however and looked up at him. She admitted Caroline wasn't her husband's, how hard would it be to tell him she was his? She could get it done all in one morning. He turned away from her and strode to the window, bracing himself against the frame and gazing out over London. She took in a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by his voice. "Whose is she then?" He asked, turning towards her and striding back to the chair.

Nellie paused; he was looking down at her so intensely she found she could hardly breathe. The look in his eyes made her lose her confidence. But she had to tell him something. She opened her mouth to say the first thing that came to her head. Suddenly the door banged open. Both Nellie and Sweeney span round to see who had burst in.

"Caroline?" Nellie asked seeing the girl's flustered expression. She looked across at Sweeney who was looking at her through squinted eyes, as if trying to work out who her father was. She swallowed and hoped he wouldn't be able to.

"Mum, Mr. Todd." She said, stepping into the shop, "The eye-talian from the market is comin'." Nellie glanced at Sweeney to find him looking at her as well. They both dashed to the window to see for themselves. Sure enough Pirelli and his boy were approaching in a fluster of red cape and blue velvet.

"It appears we 'ave a visitor." She remarked, frowning at the figure in the street below, "I wonder what 'e wants." She mused.

"Keep the boy downstairs." Sweeney growled not turning from the window. Nellie nodded and retreated, quickly making her way over to the door. She opened it and held it for Caroline, following her out before quickly making their way down the stairs.

"Signor Pirelli." Nellie called, noting the pair stood outside her shop front door. Slowly she continued down the stairs until she was on the bottom step.

"I'm looking for Meester Todd." He said, eyeing her up and down suspiciously.

"'E's upstairs in 'is shop." She replied, her eyes falling on the boy next to him, "Look at it. Yer wouldn't mind if I took it an' gave it a pie would yer?" she asked, stepping down off the step and placing her hand on the back of the boy's head.

"Si whatever you want." He said briskly, brushing past Nellie and up the stairs, completely ignoring Caroline. The girl scowled up the stairs after him.

Nellie looked down at the boy and smiled. He looked thin and pale. She felt sorry for him, "Come on lad. Let's get yer a pie shall we? I 'ope yer teeth are strong." She said, moving her hand down to his shoulder and guiding him into the shop. "Caddie." Nellie called. Caroline whipped round to see her mum already in the shop. She followed her in closing the door behind her.

"Sit there." Nellie said, pushing the boy gently in the direction of one of the benches. She slipped round to the other side of the counter and picked up a plate, blowing the flour off before placing a pie fresh from the oven on top. Slowly she made her way back round to the bench and placed the plate in front of him, "Eat up." She said, sitting opposite him. She looked up to see Caroline hovering in the doorway. Gesturing for her to come and sit next to her, she shuffled along on the bench. Silence fell over the shop as the boy tucked into his pie and neither of the women knew quite what to say.

-x-

Sweeney turned as he heard the door open. His lips twitched into something that looked like a smile as Pirelli let himself into the shop. "Meester Todd." He said, untying his cloak and draping it over his arm.

"Signor Pirelli." Sweeney replied, the feeling of recognition he'd felt at the market washing over him once again and unsettling him slightly. He tried to shake it off but couldn't.

"Davy Connor when it ain't professional." He said, dropping his Italian accent and picking up a cockney one instead. Sweeney frowned; a fresh wave of recognition hit him, this time harder than the first. _'Davy Connor'_ he knew that name. Why did he know that name? Davy looked over at him and smiled. "I'll be havin' me five pound back if yer don't mind." He said, stalking round the shop as if he owned the place. Sweeney clenched his fists and buried them in his pockets to prevent them meeting the other man's face.

"And why's that then?" He asked, stepping further into the shop.

Davy turned towards him, "'Cause you entered our little wager under false pretences my friend." He said, running his finger along the chest on the far wall, "And to make sure you're a little more forthright in the future, I'll be takin' 'alf yer profits from here on, share and share alike." He said, turning to Sweeney with an annoyingly smug smile. Sweeney removed his hands from his pockets and took a few steps towards the other barber but his next words froze him to the spot, "Mister Benjamin Barker." He said with a sickening laugh.

-x-

Caroline sat silently next to Nellie, pointedly ignoring the lad opposite stuffing his face with the pie Nellie had given him. "You 'ungry lad?" She asked him, one eyebrow raised as he practically licked his plate clean. She didn't think she'd ever seen anyone enjoy one of her pies so much in her life.

"Yes ma'am." He said, placing the plate down slowly and looking down into his lap as if ashamed of his manners.

"Don't yer master feed yer lad?" she asked, guessing the answer already. The boy simply shook his head, running his finger round the plate to wipe up the last scrap of gravy. "What's yer name then?" She asked, trying to make conversation as nobody else seemed to be

"Toby ma'am." He said, folding his hands and placing them in his lap.

"And how old is Toby?" She asked, looking up at Caroline who was looking out the window, wholly uninterested in what was going on next to her. She turned her attention back to Toby in time to see him shrug slightly.

"Thirteen I think ma'am." He said, sounding slightly ashamed at not even being able to tell his own age for sure. Nellie smiled sadly at the boy before noticing he still had his hat on.

"Yer can take yer 'at off yer know. Make it look like yer stayin' fer at least the time bein'." She said, a hint of amusement in her voice. The boy smiled and removed his hat, placing it on the bench next to him, "That's quite a head o' hair." Nellie commented, "Did Pirelli's elixir really do that?"

To her amusement, he reached up and pulled his wig off revealing a mop of dark brown hair. He ran his fingers through it, itching until his hair stood on ends. Nellie smiled at him before rolling her eyes. Mr. Todd was right, it was a scam.

"So 'ow did yer end up with 'im then? The eye-talian?" She asked, glancing up at the ceiling and wondering what was going on upstairs.

"'E got me out'a the work 'ouse. Gave me a job. Would'a probably still been in there if it weren't fer 'im." He said. Nellie nodded distractedly, a feeling of dread overcoming her at how quiet everything was upstairs.

"That's nice dear." She said, standing up slowly. "Now you stay 'ere with Caddie while I go and see what's goin' on upstairs. Right?" She said, ignoring Caroline's attempt at protest.

She paused next to the counter, turning slowly towards it. Her eyes landing on the rolling pin still there from earlier. Checking neither of the children were watching, she snatched it up and rushed out the shop and up the stairs.

-x-

Davy had done a complete circuit of the shop before either of them spoke again. "Yer don't remember me do yer?" He said, striding to the corner of the room and perching on the stool, his back arched and head ducked so he fit under the sloping roof. Sweeney watched him, recognition hitting him like feeling of nausea but still he couldn't think why. "I was only a little nipper when yer hired me ter sweep up 'air. I used ter sit 'ere and watch yer. Course yer wouldn't remember me. But I remembered you Mr. Barker, 'ow could I forget yer? And those." He said, standing up and walking over to the vanity where he ran his fingers over the silver razors. Sweeney turned away from the other barber and made his way over to the kettle that was beginning to whistle. He heard Davy stride up behind him and clenched his fists again. "So, do we 'ave ourselves a deal Mr. Barker? Or do I 'ave ter run down ter me old pall Beadle Bamford?"

Gritting his teeth, he grasped the kettle and span round, only to hear a faint thud and then a crash as he watched Davy hit the floor. Frowning, he looked up from the man on the floor and was surprised to see Nellie stood there, wide eyed, breathing heavily and her rolling pin above her head.

Sweeney frowned, not quite sure what to say. Nellie lowered the rolling pin and cleared her throat, brushing down her skirts as if nothing had happened. "How long have you been there?" Sweeney eventually managed.

Nellie sniffed and stepped to the side of the barber on the floor, "I was hoverin' outside when 'e said that 'e remembered yer. And I walked in when 'e said Benjamin Barker and mentioned the Beadle." She said, obviously unaffected by the fact that she'd just knocked a man unconscious. All Sweeney could do was raise his eyebrows and nod slightly. "What were yer goin' ter do about it? If I 'adn't o' come in, hmm, would yer o' let 'im go ter the Beadle?" she asked, suddenly realizing that she might have stopped him being rearrested.

Sweeney shook his head and brought his arm from behind his back, the kettle still gripped in his hand. Nellie made a face of approval before turning her attention back to the man on the floor. "So what're we goin' ter do about 'im?" she asked, circling him slowly, "We can't leave 'im 'ere."

"I'm aware of that." Sweeney replied, striding over to the trunk in the corner and opening the lid.

Nellie gasped as she realized what he was suggesting they did. "'E's still alive!" Nellie hissed. Sweeney turned back to her, a mixture of emotions crossing his face in a matter of moments.

"Turn around." He demanded, striding back over to the barber on the floor. Nellie's eyes widened.

"Yer can't just kill 'im!" She said, a little too loud for his liking.

"Then what do you suggest we do woman?" He snapped, "Wait for him to come round and then watch as he runs off to the Beadle, attempted murder added my list of crimes. I'll be back in Botany Bay before the weeks out!"

Nellie sighed heavily, her face a mixture of disbelief and hysteria. She laughed slightly shaking her head. Sweeney frowned, wondering whether she was in fact mad, "I s'pose we don't 'ave much choice do we?" she asked, running her hand through her mass of auburn curls. Sweeney shook his head and crouched down next to the other barber.

Nellie turned her back on the scene but couldn't quite drag her eyes away. She watched over her shoulder with the back of her hand covering her mouth as Sweeney lifting the man's chin. She glanced up to see his face. Emotionless. As usual. She wondered as she watched him seemingly unaffected whether he'd seen things like this when he was in prison. Whether he'd ever done this before himself when he was in prison. She shook the thought off and watched as he poised the blade over the side of the man's neck and swept it across cleanly, drawing a hoarse cry and a sickening gurgling sound from his lips. Nellie gasped at the sight causing Sweeney's to look up at her. He frowned at her.

"I thought I said look away?" He said as he sat back on his heels, letting the man's head drop back down onto the floor. Nellie turned around completely, her eyes transfixed on the sight in front of her. Bright crimson blood was spreading quickly over the floor around the man's head.

Nellie tutted quietly, "So much blood." She said, still unable to look away. "Poor bugger." She added, stepping closer to the body. "Ahh Well." Sweeney cleared his throat, drawing her attention away for a moment.

"So shall we move 'im or just leave 'im here for all to see?" He said sarcastically as he hooked his arms under the other barber's, hoisting his body up off the floor. Nellie dashed round to the other side and grasped his legs, heaving him off the floor, her petite frame struggling under the man's weight. After a few moments, they managed to fit him into the chest. Nellie stepped back and wiped her hands on her skirts as if trying to rid herself of the memory of what she'd just done. Sweeney watched her closely, frowning at her actions. He reached forward and grasped the lid to the chest.

"Wait." Nellie suddenly said, leaning into the chest and rummaging around in the man's inside jacket pockets. From amongst the frills of his shirt, her hand returned holding a red leather purse. She straightened up and shook it, smiling as the coins inside jingled, "Waste not want not." She said, shrugging as she tucked the purse into the bodice of her dress.

Sweeney shook his head at her; she was a bloody wonder.

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs made both of them jump away from the trunk, the lid thudding closed as Sweeney dropped it. Nellie dashed to the door, very aware of the fact that there was a large puddle of blood on the floor in the middle of the shop. Quickly, she wrenched open the door and slipped out, slamming it closed behind her. Stepping out onto the landing, she saw Toby dashing up the stairs towards her. She positioned herself at the top of the stairs so he couldn't pass and smiled as he looked up to see her.

"Mrs. Lovett, ma'am. I need to see Signor Pirelli. 'E 'as an appointment an' 'e'll blame me if 'e's late." He said in a fluster, desperately trying to brush past the baker. She placed one hand on either banister, blocking him completely.

"Pirelli 'as left lad." She said with an overly concerned frown on her face, "Just as I got upstairs. I thought 'e would'a come an' got yer." She added, almost feeling bad as the boy frowned and looked down at his feet, an expression similar to hurt crossing his face.

"Yer mean 'e left me?" He said quietly. Nellie nodded slowly. How could she tell him to clear off now? She sighed heavily, blowing out her cheeks. It looked like she'd have another mouth to feed.

"I tell yer what son. Why don't we go downstairs an' see if we can't find yer a nice tumbler o' gin eh? We'll wait an' see if Pirelli comes back in the parlour." She said.

The boy's face lit up, "Really?" Nellie nodded, "Thank yer ma'am!" He exclaimed, turning round on the step. Nellie smiled and placed her hand on the back of his neck, guiding him down the stairs and into the shop.

As soon as she'd closed the door behind her, she looked around the shop, trying to see where Caroline had disappeared to. She was nowhere to be seen. Shaking her head, she continued through to the parlour with the boy in tow, retrieving a bottle of gin and a tumbler from the dresser as she passed. "Sit down then." She told the boy as she walked into the parlour. As she walked round the couch to the table, she noticed Caroline curled up on the couch, eyes on Toby disapprovingly. Nellie frowned at her, unscrewing the top on the bottle and pouring the boy a generous measure in the hope that it would knock him out for a few hours. "Look after Toby caddie. I'll be back down in a minute." She said, handing him the tumbler. Caroline nodded reluctantly and sat up, making room for the boy on the couch. She watched as he nervously sat at the very far end, before taking a large swig from the tumbler. Nellie shook her head as she left the parlour; it wouldn't take long before he was out of it.

-x-

"I am not doin' it on my own. You made the mess, you can bloody well 'elp me clean it up." Nellie said, thrusting an old rag into the barber's hand and ignoring the scowl on his face, "Yer should be thankful I'm even offerin' to 'elp." She added as she dropped down onto her knees in front of the spreading puddle of blood. Sighing, she pulled the bucket of hot soapy water towards her and submerged her cloth in it. She looked up at the barber as she rang it out, raising an eyebrow as she saw he hadn't moved. "Yer know it'll get done quicker if yer actually do somethin'." She said, beginning to scrub at the quickly staining floorboards.

She heard the barber groan frustratedly before seeing him drop down onto his knees out of the corner of her eye. Unable to help herself, she smiled at the idea of the barber scrubbing his shop floor. Cautiously, she glanced up at him. He'd rolled up his shirt sleeves, revealing his well muscled arms. The way he was leaning over stretched his shirt across his broad shoulders. Nellie sighed quietly; he'd gotten stronger in his fifteen years away. _'All down to the work they made 'im do in prison no doubt.' _she thought as she watched him scrub the floor vigorously. She imagined what it would feel like to be in his arms again, what it would feel like to have his body covering hers again, to lay in his strong arms in her bed afterwards, falling asleep knowing she was safe. She sighed, louder this time and blushed bright red when he looked up and caught her watching him. Quickly, she turned her attention back to the floor, scrubbing hard at one spot where the blood was drying.

Silence hung over the pair as the continued to clean up, Nellie desperately trying to come up with something to say. It wasn't like her to have nothing to say, and she was kicking herself for choosing now to make an exception. Eventually however, and much to her surprise, it was Sweeney who broke the silence.

"How did Albert die?" He asked, making Nellie's head snap up so she could look at him again. He had his head down, concentrating on the floor and not her.

"The drinkin' I think." She said, no hint of sadness in her voice, "'E 'ad gout in 'is leg so 'e jus' spent the whole time sittin' round eatin' an' getting' drunk." She added. There was a pause before she continued, "The longer it went on, the more violent 'e got. 'E started ter get angry with Caddie this one time, started callin' 'er a bastard, took a swing fer 'er. I got 'er out the way in time. Lucky she were too young ter remember." Sadness was creeping into her voice now Sweeney noticed, "After that I stopped restrictin' the amount 'e drank. If 'e stayed drunk…yer know…really drunk, it kept 'im quiet. 'Is leg did improve a bit after a while an' 'e did start goin' out again but it soon got bad. The second time it never got better, an' 'e died a few months after." She said, glancing back up at the barber to see him looking at her.

"Did he stay violent with you?" He asked, sitting back on his haunches.

Nellie nodded, "Right up till the end. I didn't care too much though, if 'e 'ad me ter hit then 'e laid off Caddie." She said, scrubbing fiercely at the floorboards as if trying to erase the memory along with the rapidly drying blood.

Nellie dunked her cloth in the bucket again before taking to the floor with a determination to remove the blood that matched her wish to forget her husband. She glanced up briefly when she heard Sweeney shifting only to find him back on his hands and knees scrubbing again. Nellie smiled slightly, pleased that he had made the effort to make conversation; and even more pleased that it was about her past.

With both of them working on the stain it was soon gone. Nellie sighed happily at sat back on her heels. "That don't look too bad." She said, launching her cloth into the bucket of red water. Sweeney sniffed and stood up, wondering over to the barber's chair where he slumped down. Nellie watched him, wishing he would make conversation again, anything to mean she could stay in his company longer. However when he finally did speak, she wished he hadn't.

"You never told me who Caroline's father is?" He asked, causing Nellie to feel her heart start beating hard against her chest.

"So I didn't." She said, feeling her chest tighten. She frowned, trying to think of what to say. If she said, _'I don't know_' it would make her look like a common whore, sleeping round with so many men that she couldn't even work out who the father of her child was, but if she gave a name, he might remember the person. There was only one solution, make up someone. She looked back up at him and opened her mouth to speak. The words that followed however where drowned out by the slamming of the shop door open.

"Mr. Todd I…" Said the tall scrawny lad frozen in the shop door. Nellie stood up quickly and brushed down her skirts, frowning at the flustered looking boy.

"Mrs. Lovett son." She said, watching as his eyes scanned round the room. She glanced over to Sweeney who was still sat in the chair.

"Pleasure ma'am." The boy said, slowly stepping into the shop and closing the door behind him, "But is Mr. Todd here?" He asked, his eyes drawn to the barber's chair as the man in question rose up out of the seat and turned to face him.

"Anthony." Sweeny said slowly as he strode out from behind the chair.

"Mr. Todd." Anthony said, his voice sounding slightly desperate, "Sir I need your help. There's a girl and she's locked up. I've passed her house a few times now and she's always there, sat in the window. She looks ever so sad but she threw me a key, a sure sign that Joanna wants me to rescue her. That's her name, Joanna. And she's locked up in Judge Turpin's house." He said, watching with confusion as Sweeny frowned deeply and turned away form him, striding to the window. He looked over at Nellie as if to seek reassurance to carry on but saw only a woman stood staring wide eyed. He decided to continue anyway. "I'm going to rescue her but I don't know anyone in London so was wondering whether I could bring her here to hide for a while. I wouldn't ask but I know no one else who could help me."

A heavy silence hung in the room, no one knowing what to say. It was Nellie who eventually broke it, "Bring 'er 'ere love. We'll be 'appy ter look after 'er fer a while." She said, smiling at the boy.

He nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you ma'am." He said before turning back to Sweeney, "Mr. Todd?" he asked.

Sweeney nodded tightly, "Bring her here." He mumbled. Anthony's face lit up.

"Thank you sir, thank you!" He exclaimed, before dashing from the shop and slamming the door behind him.

Nellie smiled and looked over at Sweeney who was staring blankly out the window. He smile faded when she saw his expression. "Mr. T?" She asked, wondering over to him, "Joanna. She's comin' 'ere." She said, trying to evoke a response to the news he'd just heard, any response, "S'a good thing. You'll 'ave yer daughter back." She reminded him, standing next to him and debating whether to reach out and touch his arm.

"What about him?" He asked, watching Anthony's figure in the streets below as he disappeared out of sight.

"Yer worried about 'im?" Nellie scoffed, striding over to the chair where she sat heavily, "'E can be got rid of." She said, examining her hand intensely. Sweeney turned and started at her, a frown on his face. She glanced up at him, "What?" She asked, "I mean, it ain't like we haven't already done it." She said, slowly, turning to face the trunk in the corner of the room.

Sweeney grunted and turned away from her, "He rescued me. If it weren't for him I'd be dead."

Nellie stood up and made her way over to the window again. "Well it all depends on what yer want more I s'pose." She began carefully, eyeing him to gauge his reaction to her words. He frowned. "What I mean is, what do yer value more? Gettin' yer daughter back, or keepin' the friendship of a sailor who you'll never see again if 'e snatches yer daughter." She explained slowly, still watching him out the corner of her eye.

He sighed heavily and Nellie smiled, assuming she'd won. This was just what she needed, with Joanna returned, Caroline would have her half sister, and Nellie would find the courage to tell Sweeney. She knew she could so it. And with Joanna around she was sure he would be in a better mood. Feeling certain things would soon be looking up for her, she smiled again and turned from the window, walking slowly over to the discarded bucket of bloody water. Just as she leant down to pick the handle up, the shop door swung open again.

"Yer popular ternight Mr. T." she said, loud enough for him to hear as she straightened up and glanced over to the door. She was surprised to see her daughter standing in the doorway, an unimpressed look on her face.

"Are you comin' back down again?" She asked, stepping in and closing the door behind her. Nellie swallowed and stepped in front of the bucket, shielding it from her daughter.

"Yes dear, I'm just comin' now." She replied, staying put and hoping her daughter would leave.

"Well 'urry up then." Caroline moaned, opening the door and stepping back out into the fading sunlight. Just before she closed the door, she poked her head back round again and looked at Nellie, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Nellie frowned.

"What?" She asked slowly, knowing she most likely wouldn't like what her daughter was about to say.

"Toby's out of it." She said. Nellie sighed in relief; at least she didn't have to deal with him tonight, "But it took the rest of the bottle." She added quickly before slamming the door closed and dashing down the stairs so she didn't have to witness her mother's reaction.

**Hope you enjoy and please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Little Boy and the Cat

**Here's the next chapter everyone. I'm affraid I'm back at college now so updates might be a bit farther apart. However  
I will try and get on here as much as possible and will still try and reply to every review.**

**Thanks to EleKat, Noodlemantra, Helen Young and Bloody Juliet for your lovely review, they keep me writing. And thanks as always to Belatrix Nellie Le-Lovett for being my amazing beta, don't know what I would do without you sometimes.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Little Boy and the Cat**

As Nellie stood in Sweeney's shop, her hand covering her nose, she was amazed at how quickly a body could start to smell. Screwing up her nose, she stepped closer to the trunk and grasped the handle to lift the lid. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder pulling her back.

"It's worse if you open it." Sweeney said, retreating to the other side of the shop. Nellie followed him, not needing proof to believe what he said.

It was only yesterday that Sweeney had killed Pirelli and bundled him into the trunk but already they were starting to wish they had found another way round being turned in to the Beadle. "I knew we should have got rid of him last night." Sweeney added, referring to the rushed conversation they'd had about the body the night before.

Nellie huffed and turned to face the barber. "Well then maybe yer should 'ave 'ad an idea on 'ow we could get rid of 'im when yer came down." She said, "And besides, Caroline wouldn't take the hint ter go ter bed so we couldn't 'ave." she said, glanincing over at the trunk and wondering whether this was Davy's way at getting back at them. She turned back to Sweeney who was looking out the window again, "Yer won't be able ter open yer shop terday." She thought out loud, "Let's just 'ope no one comes. That yer little publicity stunt yesterday didn't drum up too much attention." Sweeney grunted causing Nellie to sigh. "Well its nice ter see that yer tryin' ter come up with an idea as ter 'ow we can get rid of 'im." She snapped, striding over to the chair where she sat and stared at him, waiting for an idea.

Sweeney turned and faced her. "What about the drains under your bake house?" He suggested. Nellie frowned.

"What, and 'ave me bake 'ouse smellin' like this?" She said, waving her hands round in the air, "I don't think so."

"Well then you come up with an idea!" Sweeney growled, spinning and facing the window again, his arms braced on the window frames. Nellie sighed and closed her eyes, wishing an answer would just come to her.

Her thoughts where interrupted by a cautious knock at the door. Nellie glanced up at Sweeney to find him looking down at her with a frown on his face. "I'll go." She said as she stood up and made her way quickly to the door. She drew in a deep breath and readied her self to shout at who ever was there for ignoring 'closed' signs. Opening the door, she paused and frowned; there was no one there. She was about to turn and close the door when she heard a little cough coming from the floor. Looking down, she raised one eyebrow when she saw Toby crouched on the floor with a little ginger cat wedged between his legs. Nellie continued to stare at the sight, not quite knowing what to say and didn't notice that Sweeney had joined her and was stood right behind her.

"Umm…what is that?" Nellie asked, jumping when she heard Sweeney's voice right nest to her ear.

"It's a cat, pet." He said, stepping back as she span round to face him.

Just as she was about to shout at him for standing in inconvenient places, Toby cleared his throat again, drawing her attention back to the little boy and the cat. She sighed deeply, "Yes thank yer Mr. T, I was aware it is a cat, what I were actually asking were what the 'ell are yer doin' with it Toby?" she asked, watching the slick little cat squirm around in Toby's grasp.

"It were outside the shop ma'am, jus' sat there it was. So I thought it might be yours. I were goin' ter ask Caroline but she ain't 'ere." He said, hissing as the cat plunged its claws into his hand. Nellie shook her head and frowned.

"No it ain't ours son." She replied, feeling her concentration on the matter in hand waver slightly as the barber's smell drifted over her. He was stood close behind her now trying to peer over her shoulder to see the cat. She sighed quietly as his chest accidentally brushed lightly over her back.

"Can we keep it ma'am, can we? I'll look after it, it won't be any trouble, I'll make sure." He pleaded, looking up at her desperately. Nellie shook her head.

"No we can't, money's already goin' ter be stretched with you livin' 'ere let alone a cat as well." She said, thinking of all the times Caroline had pleaded for a cat and she'd always said no, "And besides, cats don't tend ter last very long around 'ere." She added under her breath as a picture of Mrs. Mooney and her cleaver came into her head.

"Please ma'am. 'E can eat rats an' stuff, an' leftovers." Toby begged, stroking the cat's silky back. Nellie frowned.

"Where did it even come from? It don't look like a stray?" She said, rubbing her hand across her forehead. Toby shrugged.

"It were jus' sat outside the shop." He said, gathering the cat up into his arms and standing up. Nellie sighed and shook her head again, about to say a firm 'no' when she noticed Caroline striding down Fleet Street towards the shop. The girl noticed them all stood outside the barber shop door and waved, jogging over and up the stairs. Nellie cursed under her breath. She knew she would lose now Caroline had turned up.

About three steps from the top, Caroline noticed the squirming ginger bundle in the boy's arms and squealed, dashing up the last few steps and prising the cat off him. Carefully she rested it on her chest, stroking down its back and cooing in its ear. Nellie raised an eyebrow, confused as to why the now purring cat would stay still for her daughter but not Toby.

"Who's this then?" she asked, scratching the cat's head softly.

"I found 'im outside the shop. Thought 'e was yours." Toby explained, reaching out to touch the cat again but being stopped by Caroline as she brought her hand round deliberately to cover where he was about to touch.

"Aww, 'e obviously wants ter live with us." Caroline said, nuzzling the cat's neck with her nose. Nellie rolled her eyes; she couldn't win now.

"Fine." She huffed, "But as soon as 'e makes a nuisance of 'imself I'm givin' 'im ter Mrs. Mooney. Understood?" The two children nodded and Caroline giggled slightly before turning and making their way back down the stairs and into the shop. Nellie waited until her front door was closed before she slipped back into the barber's shop and closed the door behind her. Sweeney was stood at the window looking at her with one eyebrow raised. "What?" She asked, making her way slowly over to the chair where she slumped down and sighed.

"Who's Mrs. Mooney?" He asked.

Nellie glanced up at him briefly, "She owns a pie shop down the road. Business is good." She said, flicking her eyes back up to him again.

"So why would she want your new cat?" He asked, a deep frown on his face.

"All the local cats disappeared when 'er business started ter look up. Me an' Caddie thinks she makes 'er pies out o' cats." She said, a small smile on her lips. Sweeney shook his head and turned back to the window. Nellie glanced across at the trunk, a sudden idea popping into her head. "Mr. T?" She said slowly, her tone of voice making him turn round again to face her. He grunted, a frown still plastered across his face. "If Mr. Mooney's business is lookin' up usin' cats, then why don't we try an'…compete with 'er?" she said, turning away form the trunk.

"What are you on about woman?" He growled, striding over to the vanity where he pulled one of his razors from the box and began to sharpen it slowly on his strop.

"Well, if she uses cats, then I wonder what else yer could use? Maybe somethin' a little more…abundant?" she hinted, still getting no answer from Sweeney. "Somethin' yer hate, somethin' that yer say there's too many of."

"Rats?" He said, frustration evident in his voice.

Nellie sighed heavily and stood up, trying to stop herself from shouting it in his face, "What do yer 'ave in yer trunk?" she asked, slowly wondering closer to him.

"A rottin' body Mrs. Lovett as you very well know." He snapped.

"An' what do I need in my pies? What am I short of?" She said, a devious smile creeping onto her face.

Sweeney span round to face her, realization on his face, "Ahh." He said slowly.

"It might work." She added as he strode towards her and swept her up into his arms, spinning her round and round the shop like they were waltzing. Nellie found all thoughts of pies and cats seeping from her mind. All she could think of was the once familiar feeling of being in the barber's arms spinning round and round. They could almost be back at the Highwayman's Inn now, dancing to the lively music among the other dancers, drinkers and clouds of smoke.

Sweeney's voice brought her back; she was no longer in the Inn but in the barber's shop, in Sweeney's arms not Benjamin's. "Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always." He said, something that almost looked like a smile on his face.

"It'd be a shame ter let it go ter waste. Especially since we'll 'ave a constant stream what with yer shop openin' up again. Think of all them pies." She breathed, leaning into the barber's arms as he span her round, just like he had in the Highwayman's Inn so many times.

"We won't be picky my dear, anyone new to the area, those who come in alone. We'll serve anyone to anyone." He said, an evil glint in his eyes. Nellie sighed happily and laughed out loud as he span her round faster and faster, only one thought not whipped from her mind. Did the Highwayman's Inn still do their dancing evenings?

-x-

"Bloody typical." Nellie muttered under her breath as her boot heel sunk into the sodden turf. Caroline turned round to see what her mother was moaning about, her usual cheeky smile replaced by sombre frown. Nellie smiled sadly at her before she turned back round and continued along the path.

Eleven years ago that day Albert had died and, true to her word, Nellie had taken Caroline to the graveyard so she could visit his grave. Personally, she had no wish to be here, and she was sure her daughter wouldn't either if she knew the truth; the whole truth.

When they reached the grave, Nellie stood a little way away from it, letting Caroline have a moment without her there. She couldn't see the girl's expression, she had her back to her and even that was shielded by the large umbrella she was carrying to keep out the heavy rain.

Nellie had tried to convince her they shouldn't go that morning, that it was raining and cold and they could go another day. But sometimes, there was absolutely no reasoning with her daughter, and it seemed this was one of the things she wasn't going to budge on. So that was how Nellie had ended up stood in a graveyard with wet feet mourning a man she hated. She sighed. "Bloody typical." She repeated as Caroline turned to face her. She wasn't crying, Nellie noticed, and she didn't even look particularly sad, just respectful. Nellie wondered if Caroline ever suspected that Albert wasn't her father.

Slowly, the girl wandered over to where she was stood. Nellie turned slightly as if to leave, making Caroline frown. "Don't you want ter…?" She asked, nodding her head in the direction of the grave.

Nellie shook her head slowly, "'E knows 'ow I feel." She said with a sad smile. Caroline turned back towards the grave briefly before nodding at her mother and brushing past her, walking slowly back towards the gates to the cemetery.

-x-

The walk back to Fleet Street had been silent, Caroline walking slightly ahead of Nellie. She knew when the girl wasn't in the mood to talk and this was one of them. So she'd hung back and kept quiet.

As soon as they'd reached the shop, Caroline had gone straight in and through into the parlour. Nellie decided against following her, not liking the idea of having to be in her company at the moment. So she went upstairs to the barber's shop instead.

She didn't bother knocking; she never did anymore. "Mr. T?" She called as she opened the door. A grunt came form the direction of the barber's chair. Quickly she stepped in, closing the door behind her and closing her umbrella as she did so. Propping it up next to the door, she strode into the shop and round the other side of the chair. He looked up at her, noticing her damp hair even frizzier than usual and the trail of water the hem of her skirts was leaving.

He frowned, "Where've you been." He asked, watching as the puddle of water round her feet grew slowly.

"Graveyard." She said, "Eleven years terday. Caddie wanted ter go an' see 'is grave." She added, her eyes on the floor.

"And mourn a man that isn't her father." He snarled. Nellie's eyes snapped up to his. He was looking at her now.

"That's none o' yer business." She lied, taking a step towards the chair.

"Why don't you just tell her? It'd make it easier for both of you." He said, standing up from the chair so he was taller than her.

Nellie back off slightly, remembering what he'd done to her before, "I'm not brave enough." She said quietly, turning and walking over to the window. She looked out over London; she could see why Sweeney like standing here and just watching. The pair stood in silence, both happy just to have the time to think.

Eventually, Sweeney spoke, "Why is the boy still here?" He asked. Nellie frowned and turned to look at him, pleased that he'd changed the subject.

"What boy?" she asked.

"The street rat. Pirelli's boy." He growled.

"What Toby? Oh 'e's no problem. I were goin' ter keep 'im ter 'elp me round the shop."

Sweeney grunted, "And when were you planning on telling me this?" he asked, causing Nellie to frown.

"I didn't realise I 'ad ter. What with it bein' my shop." She said, the smile falling from her face.

"And what if he starts asking about his master hm? What then?" he snapped.

"We keep ter the story we told 'im when 'e almost walked in. That Pirelli left 'im 'ere an' ain't comin' back." She said, placing her hands firmly on her hips. Sweeney snorted and turned away from her, striding over to the chair where he sat, eyes staring straight ahead of him.

Nellie sighed; it looked like that was all she was getting out of him for the time being. Slowly, she made her way over to the door, picking up her umbrella on the way out. It was still raining when she opened the door. Not bothering to open the umbrella, she dashed down the stairs, almost slipping on the puddle collecting at the bottom. Quickly she wrenched the door open and slipped inside, throwing her umbrella on the floor as she shut the door behind her.

She looked around; the shop was silent. Making her way through the shop, she almost walked into Toby as she entered the dimly lit corridor into the parlour.

"Oh, Toby!" She exclaimed, stepping back and looking down at his frowning face, "What is it?"

"'E doesn't like me." The boy said sadly, "'E likes Caroline but not me."

Nellie frowned, "Who doesn't like yer dear?"

"Ginger." Toby said with a sigh.

"Ginger?" Nellie repeated, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Yeah, the cat. That's what Caroline decided ter call 'im." He said, eyes on the floor.

Nellie shook her head, "What an original name fer a ginger cat." She said, "I'm sure 'e does like yer love. After all yer the one that brought 'im in." She added, trying to sound cheery.

"'E liked me then. 'E doesn't now." Toby said, looking up at her.

"Ahh well dear, who needs a cat eh?" she said watching as Toby shrugged slightly before squeezing past her, "And where are yer goin'?"

The boy turned back to her, "Out. Won't be long." He said before turning and strolling out the shop.

"If 'e brings back another soddin' cat…" She muttered under her breath as she strode into the parlour. As soon as she entered, she saw Caroline lying across the couch with Ginger curled up next to her. Nellie cleared her throat and wandered round the front of the couch, "Someone looks 'appy." She said, nodding towards the purring cat.

Caroline smiled and nodded, scratching behind Ginger's ear, "'E doesn't like Toby." She said quietly.

Nellie chuckled, "I know. 'E isn't very 'appy about that. Thinks the cat should like 'im 'cause 'e took 'im in." she said, leaning down and running her hand along its soft back.

"It's funny. 'E seems ter like everybody else." She said, sitting up and earning a disgruntled meow from Ginger.

Nellie smiled, "I'm sure they'll get on in the end." She said, wandering over to her bedroom door. She paused, her hand on the handle, "You'll look after Toby won't yer love. Keep an eye on 'im. 'E could do with a friend." Caroline nodded reluctantly. "Thanks love." Nellie said, pushing the door open and stepping inside to get changed.

-x-

Caroline knocked cautiously on the barber's door before leaning closer to the door to listen for a response. When none came, she twisted the door handle and pushed it open carefully. "Mr. Todd?" She called as she stepped in.

"Yer never usually bloody knock. What so special about…" Sweeney said, stopping when he turned from the window to see Caroline stood with his tray on lunch, not Nellie.

"Sorry Sir. Mrs. Lovett's a bit rushed; the pies are goin' down well at the moment. She asked if I could bring yer lunch up." She said quietly, walking over to the vanity and carefully placing the tray down. Turning round, she was surprised to see the barber still staring at her, his gaze intense making her back away slightly. She swallowed; his eyes still unnerved her. There was something in them that reminded her of something; something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Thank you." He eventually said, his eyes leaving hers briefly to look down at the tray behind her.

Caroline nodded, she felt sorry for him. Losing his wife and daughter in such quick succession, she could almost understand why he'd come back like this. But still she wished she could have met the old Mr. Todd; the Mr. Todd her mother had described to her, "Mrs. Lovett told me about yer wife an' daughter." She said carefully. She watched as the man's expression suddenly changed to one of pain. So he did feel emotions, she thought, "I'm sorry. I know how it feels ter lose someone. I lost me father when I were little. I know 'ow it 'urts." She said with a sad smile.

Sweeney nodded and frowned. How was this girl so like her mother in some ways but so unlike her in others? Nellie would never say something to him like that, in such a polite way, expecting nothing in the way of an answer. It reminded him of someone, someone from long ago.

"The pain never goes away." Sweeney said, his eyes now fixed on something behind her.

Caroline swallowed and shrugged, "I never really felt it. The pain that is. Don't know why, s'pose it's 'cause I hardly remember 'im, bein' so young when 'e died." She said, fiddling with the hem of her bodice to stop her scratching her wrists. The barber made her nervous and she didn't know why. She wasn't scared of him, far from it. In an odd sort of way, she liked him. But being around him unsettled her and this made her nervous.

"Surely you must feel something?" Sweeney asked, wondering if the girl suspected her dad wasn't who she'd been told he was.

Caroline shook her head, "No. Just…nothing." She said, a thoughtful pout on her lips.

Sweeney frowned, that face, the face she was making now, he'd seen it before he was sure. Caroline suddenly looked up, making Sweeney jump slightly.

"Anyway I should be goin'." She said, turning and striding over to the door, "Mum might need me in the shop. We're pretty busy." She added before smiling thinly and slipping out the shop, leaving Sweeney stood staring at where she had been stood, utterly bemused by the young girl.

-x-

"Yer lucky yer still got parents." Toby said, watching enviously as Ginger pranced up to the couch and jumped up before settling himself down on Caroline's lap.

She looked down at the boy sat on the floor by the fire. "What?" She asked, scratching Ginger's head slowly.

"I said yer lucky yer still got parents." Toby repeated.

Caroline frowned and looked down at the purring cat in her lap, "Only one. I only got one parent. My dad's dead." She said, not looking up at the boy still watching her.

"Well that's one more than me." Toby said sadly, "I like ter think my parents died but the truth probably is that they abandoned me. I can't remember nothin' apart from bein' in the work 'ouse."

At this Caroline looked up at him, "Were yer there all yer life then?" she asked. Toby nodded. There was a pause as Caroline thought for a moment, "What were it like there?"

Toby shook his head, "Horrid. Like nothin' else you'll ever experience." He said slowly, "They made yer work 'ard all day with no breaks. Yer got barely any rest an' even less food. There weren't enough beds fer everyone so most people ended up on the floor." He glanced up at Caroline to find her looking down at him with a small frown creasing her brow.

"So 'ow did yer get out then?" she asked, her eyes leaving Toby as Ginger began to head butt her stationary hand resting on his back.

"Signor Pirelli came lookin' fer a lad ter work fer 'im. I was just in the right place at the right time." He said.

"An' then 'e left yer here." Caroline said, eyes still on the cat, now curled up and purring in her lap.

Toby shrugged, "Looks like it." He said quietly.

"Did yer 'ave any friends in the work 'ouse?" she asked after a moments silence.

The boy shrugged slightly. "Sort of. There was people that were in there about the same amount o' time as me. Yer kinda get used to 'em bein' there an' get ter know 'em but that were about it."

"So they're still in there now?" She asked.

"I don't know. Got no way o' tellin'. I've walked pat the outside a few times but I can't go in." He said, causing Caroline to frown.

"But surely yer want ter know what 'appened to 'em?" she said, watching as Toby shrugged again.

"I'm jus' glad I ain't in there anymore." He said, his voice sounding slightly defensive as he pushed himself up off the floor and made his way slowly over to the door. Caroline frowned, her eyes following him.

"Where yer goin'?" She asked, swivelling round on the couch slightly so she could see him.

"Ter see if I can do anythin' fer Mrs Lovett." He said bluntly before disappearing into the corridor to the shop.

-x-

"We're busy Mr T!" Nellie all but shouted as she let herself in through the barber shop door. Sweeney continued staring out the window, not bothering to acknowledge her in any way. Nellie huffed, her hands flying to her hips. "Mr T, yer listenin' ter me?" she asked, wondering slowly over to the window.

"Yes." He grunted. Nellie's shoulders slumped, knowing he hadn't been.

"I said, we're busy. We got customers." She said, sighing as she watched him frown, obviously not realising the meaning behind what she was saying. "The pies. An' our new…ingredient." She said, still not comfortable with speaking out loud the reason behind their sudden success, "It seems ter be goin' down well." Sweeney tore his eyes away from the view below and looked down at her. "We're runnin' low. You'll 'ave ter open yer shop or I'll run out." She said, smiling mischievously up at him.

"Of course they're going down well." He said, ignoring the comment about him opening up his shop again.

Nellie sighed, "An' if they're ter continue ter go down well then I'm goin' ter need some more meat."

"I will open up the shop again." He grunted, turning away from her.

"When?" Nellie prompted.

"I don't know." He snapped, pacing over to vanity and back again. Nellie watched him as he continued to pace up and down before turning away and sitting herself down on the chair.

"It's been nice ter 'ave some customers in again. Ter 'ave the place busy again. It 'asn't been like this fer years, perhaps not since Albert died." She said, not really talking to anyone in particular, "I forgot 'ow much I enjoyed havin' it busy." She paused for a moment, thinking, before continuing, "We could 'ave a big re-openin'. Me re-openin' the pie shop and you openin' the barbers shop. We could make a big event of it. Yer could shave men at a discount an' I could serve pies at a discount. We'd be packed out. An' it'd be a good way o' spreadin' round that me pies are better than they were." She said, her face lighting up with excitement.

Sweeney grunted, "Whatever you say." He said, still pacing.

Nellie's shoulders shrugged, "Did yer even listen ter anythin' I just said?"

Sweeney stopped pacing by the window and looked across at her, a frustrated look on her face, "What?" He asked, making Nellie sigh angrily.

"What is wrong with yer terday hmm?" she asked, "Yer seem even more distant than usual."

"The Beadle still hasn't come. He said he would, 'before the weeks out'. That's what he said. That was almost two weeks ago."

Nellie sighed, "Perhaps 'e's busy love. 'E'll come, I'm sure." She said, smiling slightly at him as he looked down at her still sat in the chair. "Anyway, about our re-openin'." She started, waiting to see if the barber had listened o anything she'd said earlier. When nothing came she continued, "When do yer think we should do it?" There was a pause.

"I must get to the judge." He growled, bracing his arms against the window. Nellie sighed heavily and stood up.

"Yes dear." She said, her voice sounding deflated, "Soon I'm sure." She added, striding across the room and out the door, sure that Sweeney hadn't noticed she'd left.

-x-

Caroline raised her hand to knock on the door but decided against it. He didn't answer last time anyway. Awkwardly, she reached down and twisted the door handle, the tray balanced precariously on her hip. As soon as she stepped in, her eyes came to rest on the figure of the barber stood where he had been stood last time, in front of the window. Cautiously, she cleared her throat, smiling nervously as he span round to face her.

"I brought up yer lunch. Mum was too busy again, rushed off 'er feet down there she is." She said as she walked over to the vanity and placed the tray down next to the box of razors. She looked at the line of sliver blades sparkling even in the dim light and smiled; she could see why her mother had wanted to save them so much, they were beautiful.

"Is it very busy?" Sweeney asked, his voice making Caroline jump. She span round and gasped when she saw him stood behind her.

"Yes." She said, edging away from the vanity and away from him; he still made her feel uneasy, "The pies are goin' down brilliantly. No idea why. They've never been popular before. Mum's just relieved Toby's 'ere to 'elp. It's stopped 'er moanin' about her age at least." She said with a small smile, watching as the corner of the barber's lips twitched slightly before he turned away from her and made his way back over to the window. Caroline wondered whether that twitching of his lips was the closest the man ever came to smiling.

Just as she was about to turn and leave, a picture frame on the trunk in the corner caught her eye. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure the barber wasn't looking at her, she quietly made her way over to the trunk and picked up the frame, carefully examining the pictures it held. She smiled slightly at the picture of the woman stood with her baby balanced on her hip; she looked even more beautiful than in the one on the mantel piece downstairs. And then she focused on the child. _'Must be Joanna.' _She thought as she wondered where the girl was now. She smiled, imagining that Joanna had come back with Sweeney and that they were now friends, almost like sisters. She would have liked a sister, she decided as her eyes wondered to the picture opposite. Lucy was sat in this one with a younger looking Joanna in her lap. Caroline smiled sadly, thinking about the barber and how much he must miss them to have changed so much.

A noise behind her made her jump and spin round; almost dropping the picture frame a she did so. Looking up, she was horrified to find the barber standing behind her, a frown on his face. She had been so engrossed in the pictures she'd forgotten he was even in the same room as her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his voice not as harsh as she'd been expecting it to be.

"I'm sorry sir I were just... she were very beautiful." Caroline stuttered, stretching out her hand with the picture frame for him to take.

Sweeney's face softened slightly as he reached out and took the photo frame, closing it up and holding it against his chest, "Yes she was." He said quietly.

"And Joanna." Caroline added, "I would 'ave liked to 'ave met 'er." She said, her eyes on her feet, "An' if she looks anythin' like 'er mother then I bet she's beautiful." She chanced a glance up at him and was surprised to see something that looked almost like a sad smile on his lips.

"Yes. I'm sure she is." He said, opening up the photo frame again and looking longingly down at the photos.

A thoughtful silence hung over the pair, Caroline not wanting to break it and Sweeney too focussed on the photos to even notice. Eventually Caroline cleared her throat slightly, making the barber's eyes snap up to her. "I'd better be goin'." She said, not wanting to his mood to change while she was still there and conscious that she had been away from the pie shop for some time now.

Sweeney simply nodded before turned away from her and wondering over to the barber's chair where he sat heavily, eyes still fixed on the picture frame.

**Hope you enjoy and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: One Different Thing

**Hello all. Here's the next chapter for you all. Thanks to EleKat, Bloody Juliet and Helen Young for your lovely reviews, I promise things get a lot more exciting in the next couple of chapters. Thanks as always to Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett for being my wonderful Beta. **

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**C****hapter 8 – One Different Thing **

"Yes please missy." An elderly gentleman said as Caroline dashed past him with a jug of ale. She span round, struggling not to spill it as he grabbed her wrist. He released her when he realised she was stopping and pushed his tumbler towards her, "Top up please love." He said as she smiled down at him and filled his mug.

"There y'are sir." She said, sounding as cheery as she could, "Anythin' else I can get yer?" she asked, pleased when the man shook his head. Smiling, she turned and dashed off in the direction she'd been going in the first place, wishing that her mum would hurry up and return from wherever she had disappeared off to. She'd left the shop about half an hour previously when they had barely any customers in saying that she needed to pop out and find something out. Caroline had barely listened, too occupied with playing with the cat so hadn't bothered to ask any more about where she was going. Now she wished she had. Ever since she'd left it had been nothing but more and more customers arriving, and now, the shop was full to the rafters, and they were almost completely out of pies.

Caroline sighed, desperately looking round her to catch sight of Toby. The tables in the court yard needed seeing to while she was caught up in side. She was so engrossed in looking around for the young boy, she didn't notice the man in front of her until it was too late, bashing into him and covering him in the ale from the jug she was carrying. She gasped, looking up and cursing when she saw who it was.

"Mr. Ramsgate." She said, wishing it was someone else she'd bumped into, even Sweeney would have been better than Harry Ramsgate.

"Miss Lovett." He said, brushing his hands down his suit jacket. Caroline bit her lip and sighed.

"I'm sorry sir. Why don't yer go through into the parlour an' dry out fer a bit. I'll bring a pie an' a tumbler o' ale through fer yer on the 'ouse as an apology." She said, stepping back from him and pointing in the direction of the corridor into the parlour. A broad smile crossed his face as he nodded.

"I'd love to." He said, "Will you be joining me?" he asked, stepping towards her so he could get round the table. Caroline backed away again before striding back over to the counter.

"No sir." She said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice, "We're a bit busy, as yer can see." She said, slipping behind the counter so she could refill the jug. When she turned back round again, she looked up to see Harry still hovering in front of the counter. Caroline paused before reaching under the counter to pull out a tumbler and a plate, "Aren't you going through then?" she asked, hating the way he looked at her chest as she leant down.

"Oh yes, sorry." He said, colouring slightly before turning and wondering over to the parlour. Caroline sighed heavily, her teeth gritted. Of all the people to cover in ale, why did it have to be him? It was at times like this that she wished she had a father to frighten off unwanted male attention. She wondered what her dad would do if he thought his daughter was unhappy about a boy. Would he get angry and threaten them or just warn them off. Her mind conjured up image after image of Albert warning off young men as she plated up a pie for Harry. She shook her head slightly as she walked out from behind the counter, Albert probably wouldn't care. He never seemed to when she was young. He probably wouldn't even notice the attention was unwanted.

Her mind drifted to the barber upstairs. Now he would be a scary father if you were a boyfriend of his daughter. For a moment she allowed herself to imagine he was her dad and what he would do to Harry if she told him about him. She smiled as she thought of Harry forced up against a wall with one of the barber's razors pressed to his throat. With this thought in her mind, she made her way through into the parlour, her image of the razor on his throat keeping the smile on her face.

"Here y'are." She said, placing the plate and tumbler down on the table in front of him and making sure she turned away slightly so he couldn't look down her dress again.

"Thank you Miss Lovett." He said, his voice annoying her more than usual. Quickly she turned and swept from the room, not wanting to be in his company any longer than necessary. When she returned back into the shop, she was surprised to see people rising from their seats and leaving, and others hovering outside the door for a few moments before turning and leaving. In the middle of the chaos she spotted Toby. Loudly, she cleared her throat, managing to gain most people's attention.

Toby caught sight of her over the crowd of people and sighed in relief before pushing his way towards her.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly as he reached her.

"We're out'a pies." He replied.

Caroline sighed and cursed her mother's badly timed disappearance. Standing up on tip toes, she cleared her throat again, regaining everyone's attention. "Sadly it seems we're out'a pies." She said loudly, "But if yer come back in the next couple o' days, I'm sure we'll 'ave everythin' sorted." She said, pleased when everyone started to accept that they weren't going to get fed today and started to file out of the shop. Sighing heavily, Caroline looked down at Toby who was smiling slightly up at her.

"Well done." He said, "I never thought they was goin' ter leave."

Caroline smiled back down at him. "Let's get the ones we still got left sorted shall we?" she said before making her way back over to the counter to retrieve her jug.

-x-

The rush didn't last long. Many of the customers left when they realized there was going to be no more pies and the rest left when they'd finished, clearing the shop in about half an hour. Caroline leant back on the counter and sighed, running her hand across her forehead.

"Thank yer Miss Lovett." The last customer said, handing her a small pile of coins before him and his wife left the shop.

"Finally!" Caroline breathed as she looked around the empty shop, cursing at the mess she saw left. Just as she was about to start clearing up, Toby wondered in through the front door.

"It's goin' ter take a while ter clean up out there." He said, looking round the shop, "And in 'ere." He added.

Caroline simply nodded, stacking up the dirty plates from the tables, "Did mum say anything ter you abou' where she were goin'?" she asked, picking up the pile and carrying it over to the counter.

Toby shook his head, "I didn't even know she were goin' out until you said." he replied, wondering across the shop before disappearing into the corridor down to the kitchen.

Just as Caroline turned to collect and other pile of plates, she heard the door opening. Gritting her teeth, she span round, expecting to see another customer but surprised when she saw her mother entering the shop. Caroline raised her eyebrows and planted her hands on her hips.

"Where were you?"She asked, watching as her mother's smile faded.

"I went out. I told yer." She said, dropping her bag on the nearest bench and reaching up to unpin her hat.

"We 'ad a massive rush after yer'd gone." Caroline said, carrying her new stack of plates over to the counter.

"An' we're all out'a pies now." Toby said as he re-entered the shop carrying a bucket of soapy water.

"All o' them gone?" Nellie asked as she placed her hat and pins down next to her bag on the table.

Toby nodded as he staggered out of the shop with the heavy bucket, "Yep." He said, disappearing out into the courtyard.

Nellie looked across at her daughter, "Sorry love. I didn't think it'd get that busy so quickly." She said.

"Well it did." Caroline said brushing her floury hands down her apron. She turned back to look at Nellie. "Where did yer go anyway?" she asked, frowned slightly.

"Ter the Highwayman's Inn." Nellie said, making Caroline's frown deepen, "I used ter go dancin' there with Mr. Todd before yer was born. I wanted ter see whether they still did their dancin' evenin's."

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "An' do they?"

"Yes." Nellie said with a smile.

"So yer plan on goin' again?" Caroline asked with a slight smile. Nellie nodded.

"If 'e'll go with me." She replied.

Caroline nodded and smiled, "Sounds like fun." She said, sounding slightly unconvinced.

"Well if you think it sounds fun then I'll gladly take you." A voice came from towards the parlour. Both woman span round to see Harry hovering in the corridor to the parlour. Caroline cursed under her breath; she'd forgotten about him.

"Oh no, don't trouble yerself." She said, trying to make it clear in her voice that she had no intention of going.

"Oh it's no trouble Miss Lovett. In fact I'd love to go, and would enjoy it ten times more if you where with me." He said, the smile on his face making Caroline wish that Sweeney was in fact her father and that he would come down now with his razor and warn him off once and for all.

"Really Mr. Ramsgate, I don't think that the shop could spare me really. What with the sudden rush an' all tha'." She said, desperately trying to make him realize that she didn't want to go.

"I'm sure one evening wouldn't hurt." He said, not taking the hint, "Especially since you have the young boy now working here as well."

Caroline sighed, turning towards her mother for support. To her surprise she wasn't smiling or laughing, just watching Harry with a distasteful look on her face. Realizing she wasn't going to get any support from her mother, she turned back to Harry.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ramsgate but I'm goin' ter 'ave ter say no on this occasion." She said, hoping that he would accept her refusal and just leave. She watched as his face fell slightly and he looked down at his feet.

"Alright then. Maybe another time." He said before nodding at the two women and sweeping out the shop, his pride obviously bruised.

Caroline sighed heavily, "Thanks fer the 'elp there." She said, turning to face Nellie who still, to her surprise, wasn't laughing.

"Yer got rid of 'I'm didn't yer?" she said, frowning as she watching him stride off down Fleet Street out the window.

Caroline shrugged, "S'pose." She replied, followed her mother's eyes.

"Why was 'e 'ere anyway? What was 'e doin' in our parlour?"

"'E walked in ter me when I were carrying a jug o' ale an' it went all over 'im so I put 'im in the parlour ter dry off an' forgot about 'im." She replied, looking across to her mother who was now smiling slightly, "Anyway, I thought yer would be acceptin' 'is invitation fer me. Like yer did last time."

Nellie shook her head, "I 'eard what yer said last time. An' besides, I'm startin' ter think 'e's a pain in the rear end." She said, picking up her hat, pins and bag and wondering over to the corridor down to the parlour. "Anyway, I'll jus' get changed, an' then I'll come out an' give yer an' 'and out 'ere." She added before disappearing down the corridor.

Caroline smiled slightly and turned back to the tables, her eyes being caught however by Toby hovering in the doorway. Caroline frowned at him, "Y'alrigh'?" she asked, pulling a cloth out of the pocket in her apron.

"I don't like 'im." The boy said, fiddling with the cloth in his hand.

Caroline raised her eyebrows, "What, Mr. Ramsgate?" she asked, watching as Toby nodded.

"'E looks at yer like yer like a magpie looks at somethin' shiny." Caroline couldn't help but smile at his analogy.

"Yeah I s'pose 'e... I s'pose 'e does." She nodded, a smile on her face. Toby smiled back at her. Assuming the conversation was finished, Caroline turned back to the table she was about to wipe down, surprised when she heard the boy's voice again.

"Don't yer like dancin' then?" Caroline looked up at him, hands still braced on the table.

"Why d'yer think that?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

Toby swallowed and leant against the door frame, "Well I would'a thought yer would'a loved ter get an evenin' off ter go dancin'. Even if it were with 'im."

Caroline frowned, her eyes fixed on his feet, "Nah. I might'a gone. But not with 'im. Definitely not with 'im." She looked up to find Toby still smiling at her, "Anyway I'd better be gettin' on. An' you." She said before flicking her eyes back down to the table where she started to wipe the flour and dirt off.

-x-

"Yer'd better open up yer shop bloody soon yer know Mr. T." Nellie said as he let herself into his shop, "I've run out'a pies an' I ain't goin' ter go an' buy a load more meat what with our new... plan." She added, wondering straight up the window where he was stood. "It'll be good fer yer ter 'ave somethin' ter do durin' the day."

Sweeney looked down at her and grunted before turning his attention back to the street below, "If you say so." He said quietly.

Nellie nodded, "I do." She said. a pause followed before she continued, "Why don't yer open up termorrow? 'Ave some customers in so I can get some meat fer our grand re-openin'." She said thoughtfully.

Sweeney frowned, "Grand re-openin'?" he said, turning to look at her again.

"See I knew yer wasn't listenin' ter me the other day." She sighed, "A big evenin' showin' off yer shop openin' an' mine re-openin' usin' a different... type o' meat. It'll go down brilliantly. The whole evenin' offered at a discount ter attract their custom, an' 'opefully continued custom." Nellie looked up at him to find him staring at her with one eyebrow raised, "Trust me. It will work Mr. T. An' besides, I need ter drum up a bit o' attention fer me shop what with it bein' a complete disaster fer the past few years."

"Alright." Sweeney grunted, turning back to the window. Nellie smiled.

"So yer will open up yer shop termorrow then?" she asked, her smile broadening as she watched him nod tightly, "Thank yer love." She said before turning and making her way over to the door. "I'll bring up yer dinner later love. It's a bit of a mess downstairs an' I'm meant ter be helpin' clear up."

-x-

Unexpected. That was the only word that Sweeney could think of to describe how he was currently feeling. Despite telling his landlady that he would open up the shop the following day, here on that day, he wasn't sure that he could. He reached out his hand for what felt like the tenth time that morning to flip over the sign on the door but found himself unable to, his fingers always seeming to fall short of the board.

He sighed irritably; annoyed that he couldn't just shake off these feelings and get on with it. Besides, him and the baker downstairs had a plan now, a plan that he was sure would get him to the judge. So why couldn't he do it, carry out his part? Really, he knew why. It was because every time he reached out to grasp the sign, he thought of doing this same thing on his last morning before he was arrested. Every time he thought of greeting a customer, he thought of doing the same thing on his last morning before he was arrested. And every time he thought sitting them down and shaving them, he thought of doing the same thing on his last morning before he was arrested. And all of these things he did on that last morning, and all the mornings before that, he had Lucy sat behind him in her chair in the corner with their happy little daughter in her lap. And it was this one different thing that was stopping him from flipping over his sign that morning.

Slowly he turned his back on the door to look at the place where the chair used to be. He could imagine them now, sat there together, Lucy bouncing a laughing Joanna up and down on her knee. Sighing heavily he ran his hand across his forehead and over his closed eyes. He knew eventually he would just have to do it, open the shop and try and block out the image of Lucy and Joanna sat in the corner.

Just as he was about to turn and make himself flip over the sign, he heard his door being opened. Sighing slightly, he turned, expecting to see Nellie stood in the doorway. He frowned, secretly pleased however that it was in fact not Nellie but her daughter. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Nellie at that precise moment.

"What are you doing here?" he found himself saying before he could stop it.

Caroline frowned slightly, obviously still slightly nervous in his presence, "I saw that yer sign still said closed. Mum said yer was openin' this mornin' so I just came up ter see if yer was alrigh'." She said, fidgeting uncomfortably in the doorway.

Sweeney frowned slightly, confused at her concern for him. Or maybe it was concern for her mother's business. Either way, there was a side to the baker's daughter that definitely didn't come from her, making him even more intrigued as to who her father was.

"I'm fine." Sweeney grunted, turning away from the girl and striding over to the window. A few moments silence passed and Sweeney still didn't hear the shop door opening to indicate the girl's exit. Slowly, he turned around only to see her hovering by the vanity examining the photos of his wife and daughter again. Slowly he wandered up behind her, trying to make as little noise as possible. It was only when he was almost right behind her that he stopped.

"She used to sit in the shop with me." He said before he could stop himself. Caroline jumped and looked up to meet his eyes in the mirror. Sweeney frowned, not quite sure why he'd said what he'd said to her.

"Your wife?" Caroline asked, not breaking eye contact with him.

Sweeney was frozen to the spot. He couldn't move, couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. Eventually, he managed a tight nod.

"Is that why you 'aven't opened the shop yet? 'Cause she's not 'ere?" Caroline asked, her chocolate eyes still holding his in the mirror.

Sweeney nodded again, utterly bemused as to why he was opening up to her like this. He could easily turn away, throw her out and tell her not to be so nosy but he couldn't. In reality it wasn't easy. As he nodded again, he looked deeper into the eyes staring back at him in the reflection and the familiar feeling of recognition washed over him once again. Deep chocolate brown, inviting and soft. He'd seen them before.

"We could do it together?" She suggested. It took a few moments for her word to sink into his already spinning brain. Before he could stop himself he'd nodded, causing a warm smile to spread across her lips. Slowly she turned to face him, her smile still planted firmly on her face. She took a few steps to the side of him before reaching out and her hand and placing it lightly on his shoulder where she steered him to the door.

Mind still whirring, Sweeney could barely process what was happening. Even when Caroline reached down and took his cold hand in one of her warm ones he hardly knew what was happening. Slowly, his hand was lifted to the sign where he grasped it without thinking about it. He watched as Caroline's hand settled next to his and waited for him to move first.

"Ready?" she asked quietly. Sweeney nodded, still not being able to shake the unsettling image of her eyes out of his mind. Slowly, he turned his wrist, turning the sign over with it. Caroline retracted her hand, allowing him to spin it over and drop it. The clank of the wooden sign on the glass window pane as he let it drop made him smile slightly and turn to the young girl who was stood next to him, that warm smile still on her face.

Suddenly, he felt his stomach lurch. Deep chocolate eyes, warm smile causing little dimples to appear either side of her lips. Two words exploded into his mind, making his head ache something chronic. Benjamin Barker. Those eyes, that smile. Benjamin Barker.

Not knowing what to think. He froze, his eyes locked onto hers again as he frantically tried to convince himself that it was his eyes playing tricks on him. His mind helped him out, supplying him with an explanation. Coincidence. It had to be. Her voice brought him back to reality.

"Ready fer terday then?" She asked, reaching out her hand for the door handle. Sweeney nodded, his eyes fixed anywhere but her eyes. He couldn't look at them again in case his mind started playing silly tricks on him again.

Sweeney heard rather than saw Caroline turn the door handle and step outside, the chilly air gushing in after her. "Good luck." She said quietly before disappearing out of sight.

-x-

Nellie was humming. Something, she noticed with a smile, she only did when business was good. And good business was. In fact it was better than good; it was the best it had ever been.

News had travelled fast about the pie shop's sudden improvements and their sell out a few days previously and now it seemed everyone wanted one of her pies. As she wiped yet another table clean, she wondered whether she actually needed a grand re-opening. Things seemed to have worked out alright on their own.

Pausing her humming, she glanced up at the ceiling and smiled to herself. It had been three days since Sweeney had opened his shop and business had been good enough to supply Nellie with plenty enough meat to keep up with the increased demand. Her eyes flicked up to the clock on the wall by the door. Five minutes was all she had until closing time and despite the shop being empty, she would not close up until those five minutes were up. She smiled to herself as she turned back to the table; only a few weeks ago she would have closed up an hour before closing time if the shop was empty. But not now; now she refused to lose even a single minute of time when she could be selling.

Just as she finished wiping the table, she heard the front door open and close again. Looking up, her characteristic charming smile on her face, she frowned when she saw it was Caroline and not a last minute customer.

"Alrigh' love?" she asked as the girl wondered in and perched down on one of the tables. Her brows where knitted together in a frown and her lips where set in that adorable pout that her father wore so often.

"Why 'as business suddenly got so good?" she asked, the question shocking Nellie slightly.

Sighing, Nellie straightened up; she knew the question would have to come at some point. "We're usin' a different meat Caddie. An' a different recipe fer the gravy." She said, pleased that she had thought of a story as soon as the barber and herself had come up with the idea. Looking over at her daughter again she smiled as she saw her nodding slowly, obviously accepting her reason.

"Well, seems to be goin' down well." The girl said with a smile, "We're packed out every day."

Nellie giggled slightly at her daughter's smile, "Yeah, let's just 'ope it carries on shall we?" she said, making her Caroline nod enthusiastically.

A few moments of silence passed before either spoke, Nellie silently wiped the tables and Caroline sat watching. Eventually, Caroline stood up and wondered towards the parlour. "I'm goin' ter find Ginger." She said before disappearing down the corridor.

Nellie smiled at her retreating figure; it seemed she had gotten away with it.

-x-

His parlour was somewhere that Sweeney didn't usually spend a lot of his time. However on this occasion, it seemed like a good place to be. Laid out on the floor in front of him was everything he needed to make his life significantly easier. The idea of a tipping chair had only come to him the day before when he had been lugging a body down his stairs and through Nellie's shop well past midnight to avoid being spotted. It had suddenly occurred to him that his shop was on the edge of the shop bellow, and therefore directly above the bake house. Quite why he hadn't thought of it before he couldn't fathom but when he had, there was no stopping him; he had bought the things he had needed the next day. And that was how he had ended up knelt on his parlour floor trying to work out how on earth he was going to construct the contraption.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted however by the outside shop door opening and then closing again. He thought briefly of ignoring it and carrying on with what he was doing but his legs had dragged him up and his feet had carried him to the door before he had time to protest. And when he opened the door, he was glad they had.

Standing with his back to Sweeney by the vanity admiring his razors was none other than Beadle Bamford. Sweeney felt his heart start to beat quicker. This was the moment. This would lead to him getting to the judge he was sure.

Clearing his throat, the short, greasy man span round to face him, a sickly sweet smile creeping over his face when his eyes came to rest on Sweeney.

"I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come Beadle Bamford." Sweeney said, trying to keep his voice as level as he could. The Beadle's grin widened.

"I never go back on my work Mr. Todd. Just a little late is all." He said, swinging his cape from his shoulders and holding it out for Sweeney to take.

The barber gritted his teeth at the man's behaviour but took the cape anyway, taking solace in the fact that he would not be alive for much longer. "Take a seat Sir. Please, make yourself comfortable." He said as he wondered round to the vanity to place the Beadle's cape on the stool. Turning round, he pulled his razor out of the holster and grabbed the pot of shaving cream off the vanity. When he reached the back of the chair, he saw the other man had settled himself down in the chair with his collar loosened and his head tilted back. Slowly, he wiped the cream over his face, taking extra care over his neck.

"The closest shave you can Mr. Todd." The Beadle said as he closed his eyes. Sweeney smirked as he drew his razor slowly along his strop.

"The closest you've ever had." He replied, leaning over the chair and running the blade up the man's neck slowly, wiping the cream on the sheet afterwards. Two strokes was all it took for Sweeney to find his rhythm, and by which point, the Beadle had started to hum, something which made Sweeney want to slit his throat then and there. But he wanted to take his time, to savour the moment.

One final stroke and the Beadle's neck was finished, 'cleanly shaven and ready to be slit', Sweeney thought with a smirk as he ran his blade over the man's cheek. Finding himself getting frustrated, he decided now was the time. Slowly, he leant over the back of the chair and wrapped his arm carefully round the man's neck as if to shave the other side. Poised and ready, he placed the razor on his neck lightly. He was going to enjoy this.

Just as he was about to move the razor, the shop door chimed. Sweeney jumped up quickly and almost leapt away from the Beadle, nicking his neck as he did. Spinning round, he saw another gentleman hovering in the doorway with his wife on his arm. Sweeney almost growled in annoyance but tried to smile as pleasantly as he could.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Todd." The man said, stepping further into the shop.

Sweeney shock his head, "Not at all Sir." He said, trying to keep himself from growling. He could feel his blood boiling and he had to clench his fists to stop himself from hitting something, "Take a seat Sir, I'll be with you in a moment." He said, gesturing towards the chair in the corner. As the man walked across the room, his wife followed him, and to Sweeney's horror, he found himself looking at a woman who was the spitting image of his Lucy, complete even with a gurgling baby girl balanced on her hip.

Looking away, he tried to ignore the look on the Beadle's face as he turned back towards the chair. It was the exact same one that he had worn when he had ordered the police to remove him in the flower market that day. Shaking his head, he felt sorry for the other man and hoped that the same fate wouldn't befall him.

"You'd do well to be more careful barber; you cut my neck just then." The Beadle said as Sweeney stepped back round the back of the chair.

Sweeney gritted his teeth, "Of course Sir." He replied before drawing his razor up over the ma's cheek again, wishing that the other couple had arrived ten minutes later.

-x-

Nellie had been unsure at first but now she had to admit, it did seem to be working. It was the night of the grand re-opening and that morning, Toby had convinced her to allow him to stand outside and sing to draw the customers in. She had been sceptical at first but had decided it could do no harm. But watching him now, it seemed to be working a treat. Customers where crowding round to watch before making their way in with a smile on their faces fuelled by the thought of a pie at a discount price.

Turning away from the sight of Toby escorting an elderly woman into the shop, Nellie flitted round the courtyard, filling tumblers of ale and calling Caroline to bring another pie. Their system seemed to working well meaning everyone was seated with a pie on their plate and ale in the glass.

Just as Nellie went to make her way back into the shop to top up her jug, she met Caroline coming out the shop in a flurry. Frowning, she grasped the girl's arm as she tried to dash past. "What's the 'urry?" she asked noticing her flushed cheeks and heavy breathing.

"Ginger." She said quietly, "'E's givin' me the right run around. I tried ter lock 'im in the parlour just now so 'e was out the way but 'e got out an' now 'e's over there." Caroline said cautiously, knowing her mother still wasn't keen on the idea of them keeping a cat in the shop.

Turning round, Nellie followed the direction of Caroline's finger to see the cat prowling along one of the tops of the tables among the plates and mugs, head held high and tail pointing up to the heavens. Gritting her teeth, she turned back to Caroline, only to realise she'd released her grip on her arm when she'd turned to look at the cat and she was now dashing away from her mother and towards the table where Ginger was now sat, looking down the line of customers like he owned the place.

Staying where she was, she watched as Caroline leaned between a rather amused looking middle aged couple to retrieve the rather un-amused looking cat. Straightening up again, she turned and made her way back into the shop, avoiding her mother's gaze as she tried to keep the squirming cat in her grasp.

Shaking her head, she wondered at how busy the shop was. They were packed out, barely another room for one more customer. And it wasn't just them that were busy. Glancing up to the balcony upstairs, Nellie spotted Sweeney stood at the top of the stairs watching over the scene bellow. He seemed to be busy enough as well, taking in gentlemen either after they'd had their fill downstairs or beforehand. He was under orders that night not to slit anyone's throat, no matter how temping it got. Most of their customers that night where there in parties so it wouldn't do them any good to have someone go missing.

Finally, Sweeney's eyes spotted Nellie amongst the crowd still looking up at him. Catching his gaze, she winked at him, earning at tight nod in response. Something bashing into her back snapped her gaze away from the barber. Turning round, she watched as a man strode straight past her and up the stairs to the barber's shop without so much as an apologetic smile. Frowning, Nellie didn't think she'd seen him in the shop yet, and no one new had just arrived so he must be on his own. Glancing up at Sweeney, she saw him looking at the man with an almost predatory look in his eyes. After he'd welcomed him into the shop, he glanced down at Nellie for a brief second, but long enough for her to wink at him and nod, that one deserved to die. He clearly understood what she had meant in that nod as she didn't see that man again that night and when she went down into the bake house the following day, she found his body lying on the floor by the oven.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :)**

**And because you don't have an account so I can't message you, Bloody Juliet, I'm in my second year of college and no I don't study English so no writing. And thanks so much for your lovely review :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Sapphires and Peridots

**Sorry for the wait on these chapter guys, I'll try and speed up a bit :) As always, thanks to my reviewers EleKat, Noodlemantra, BlogBird, dionne dance, saw-kitti and Helen Young and as always to Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett for being my lovely beta.**

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Sapphires and Peridots**

Nellie downed the glass of gin in one gulp before slamming it down on the table and reaching for the bottle to pour herself another. Sweeney stared across the table at her, his vision slightly blurred due to the amount of gin he'd already drunk.

"Haven't you had enough already?" He asked, frowning as she swilled the glass around between her finger and her thumb.

Clearing her throat, she looked down into her glass and shook her head, "Not after a busy day love." She said taking a large gulp from the glass.

Sweeney shrugged and took a sip from his own glass, raising an eyebrow as he watched Nellie top up her already nearly full glass.

"Pies are goin' down well. No one's clocked on yet. Thank God. Caddie were pokin' round the other day but I jus' told 'er it was a new recipe an' a different meat." Nellie said suddenly before taking another gulp of her gin.

Sweeney looked up from his glass and frowned. They'd been sat there for coming up an hour in almost silence and Sweeney wondered why it was only when she could barely talk without a slur in her voice that she had decided to bring up the subject. "What did Caroline say?" he asked placing his glass down on the table.

Nellie glanced up at him, her smile slightly lopsided, "Nought much love." She said, blinking heavily, "Jus' wondered why we were gettin' customers all of a sudden." She added slowly.

Sweeney nodded and downed his remaining gin. Silence hung over the pair as Sweeney sat staring into his glass and Nellie sat staring at Sweeney with a slight dreamy look on her face.

This was the third night that Sweeney had joined Nellie down in the shop for a drink after they'd both closed up. Not much conversation was ever made, the pair happy enough just to sit in each other's company.

Another glass of gin later, Nellie stood slowly and reached for the bottle. "I'm goin' ter bed." She said quietly after realizing yet again that plying Sweeney with alcohol would not turn him more affectionate towards her. Walking towards the parlour, she did not turn back to acknowledge his grunt in reply, simply deposited the bottle in the cabinet on her way through into her bedroom, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake a sleeping Toby on the parlour floor in front of the dying fire.

-x-

It was only now Sweeney realized that retrieving Nellie's gin bottle and staying to finish it before heading up to bed was a bad idea, not least because of the ear bashing he'd received from the woman herself that morning about leaving her no gin and her now having to go out and buy some more. Resting his elbows on his knees, he buried his head in his hands, rubbing his temples to try and alleviate the throbbing caused by the drink and Nellie's telling off.

The sound of the shop door opening and closing was the last thing he wanted to hear. Taking a deep breath, he stood up using the armrest of the barber's chair and turned to see not a customer, but a nervously smiling Caroline. Briefly nodding in her direction, Sweeney turned away from her, having avoided her as much as possible since that day when he'd opened up his shop.

"I brough' up yer lunch Mr. Todd." The girl said quietly. Turning slightly, he watched her reflection in the window as she turned from the door and placed the tray on the vanity, pausing to run her thumb over the picture of Lucy and Joanna. Sweeney frowned slightly, wondering what the girl's fascination with his family was. Her voice brought him back from his thoughts. "She 'as yer eyes."

Whipping round to face her he almost lost his balance, forgetting his body was still feeling the effects of last night's late night. "What der yer mean?" He asked, wondering if his slowness was another side effect of the drinking.

Caroline turned to him and frowned, "Yer daughter, yer Joanna. She's got yer eyes." She said, her own brown eyes locking onto his.

Sweeney swallowed and tried to tear his gaze away from hers, cursing himself for getting lost in her eyes again. A shiver ran down his spine as those two words came drifting tauntingly back into his mind."Benjamin Barker." He whispered before he could stop himself.

Caroline frowned, her eyes narrowing as she tilted her head to the side slightly, "What did yer say?" She asked as she brought one hand up to rest on her hip.

Sweeney panicked and turned back to the window, "Nothing." He grunted, hoping she would be unlike her mother in that she could tell when someone wanted to be alone. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't the sound of the shop door opening and closing that broke the silence, but her voice.

"Yes yer did. Yer said a name." She said, taking a step towards him, "Benjamin Barker." She said quietly, "Who's he?"

Unable to stop himself, he span round, wide eyed and angry, "Get out." He roared, regretting it immediately as he saw the girl's eyes grow in fear. Before he could say anything to stop her, Caroline turned and ran out the shop, leaving the door swinging open in the September wind.

-x-

Placing the book she was only half reading down on her lap, Nellie looked up at her daughter and sighed deeply. She'd been quiet and distracted all day and no matter how much she said she was fine, she could hardly deny it now; she'd been on the same page of her novel for the last half an hour.

"Caddie love, come on, what's wrong?" Nellie finally asked, making Caroline jump slightly as if she'd forgotten where she was. Looking up at her mother Caroline shook her head before flipping the page of her book and turning her gaze unseeingly back to it.

Wiping her hand across her face, Nellie hauled herself up from her chair and wondered over to sit next to Caroline on the couch. Slowly, she reached out and took the novel from her unresisting hands and closed it, placing it on the table. "Caddie, what's wrong wi' yer?" she asked again, "Yer been in another world all day love." She said, taking her daughter's cold hands in her own.

Finally, Caroline turned to face her mother, a strange expression on her face. She opened her mouth a few times as if to speak before closing it again, not quite finding the words. After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke, a question that made Nellie's whole body go numb.

"Who's Benjamin Barker?"

Nellie swallowed, only to find her throat as dry as saw dust. "Why d'yer ask love?" she asked, her voice coming out slightly hoarse.

"Mr. Todd said it. 'E got angry when I asked who it were." She explained, frowning at her mother who seemed to be turning paler and paler by the minute.

"Why did 'e say it?" She all but whispered.

Caroline looked away from Nellie and down at their still clasped hands. "I told 'im Joanna had 'is eyes and then 'e said it. Well, whispered it. When I asked 'im who it where 'e went mad an' threw me out." Caroline said.

Nellie swallowed again and wondered why he was bringing up Benjamin Barker when talking with her daughter. Could it be that he was starting to realize? Could she allow herself to get her hopes up? Or was it just the mention of Joanna that had brought about the outburst? Surely it had to be that. There was no way that he could be getting suspicious; she'd given him no reason to be.

"So who is 'e?" Caroline repeated, making Nellie jump slightly.

"An old friend of ours. 'E lived down the road when Mr. T lived above with 'is wife an' yer father were still alive." She lied, removing her hands from her daughter's grasp. "'E used ter dote on the girl an' spoil 'er rotten. Always used ter comment on 'er eyes." She said, standing up and wondering back over to her chair, "Yer mentionin' 'er eyes must o' brought back memories is all." She said, thinking about how good a liar she'd become since Sweeney Todd had returned.

-x-

"Thanks love." Nellie said as a gentleman walked out the shop, handing her a small pile of coins on his way out. Slipping them in the pocket on the front of her apron, she wondered back behind the counter and began rolling out the pastry she'd made earlier. Glancing up, she frowned at Sweeney who had been sat at the closest table sipping her new bottle of gin for the past half an hour. "Is business really that slow that yer have ter spend all yer time down 'ere drinkin' me gin?" She asked, sprinkling flour over the pastry.

Sweeney looked up and shrugged, "It's not working." He said, swirling the gin round in the glass.

Nellie frowned and straightened up, placing her floury hands on her hips, "What's not workin' dear?" she asked.

"The judge, he hasn't come." Sweeney grunted.

Nellie gasped slightly and dashed from behind the counter and over to the table where he was sat. "Keep yer voice down. We got customers!" She whispered loudly as she sat down opposite him, "An' anyway, don't be so negative. The Beadle came in didn't 'e. 'E's bound ter recommend yer sooner or later."

Sweeney grunted and took another sip of his gin. Sighing, Nellie stood up and wondered back round to the other side of the counter. Picking up her rolling pin, she glanced around the shop. It was nearly empty.

"No Miss Lovett terday?" The last customer in the shop asked as he wondered up to the counter to pay. Nellie glanced up and shook her head.

"She's gone ter the market fer me this afternoon." She said with a polite smile.

The man nodded and pulled out a few coins from his pocket which he placed on the counter. Nellie smiled again before gathering them up and pocketing them along with the rest.

"I hope she's not gone on her own." Sweeney said, his voice making Nellie jump slightly.

"Who love?" she asked, placing the rolling pin down and resting her elbows on the counter.

"Caroline. I know what happens to young women in that place. Even when they're not alone." He said grimly.

Nellie sighed, "That were a long time ago love." She said softly, "But no, she's gone wi' Toby if that puts yer mind at rest."

"Oh well that's alright then." He replied sarcastically. Nellie rolled her eyes before setting back to rolling out the pastry. Just as she thought she would get no more distractions, the shop door opened. Glancing up, the smile fell from her face as she saw Harry Ramsgate closing the door behind him. Her change in expression didn't go unnoticed on Sweeney and he turned his head to follow her gaze.

"Master Ramsgate. Wha' can we do fer yer terday?" she asked, straightening up and placing her hands back on the floury hand prints on her hips.

"I came in to see Miss Lovett Ma'am. Is she around?" He asked, standing a few steps in from the door with an annoying self assured but shy look on his face that made Nellie's blood boil.

"No. Sorry, she ain't in at the moment." Nellie said, hoping Caroline and Toby didn't choose now to arrive back again.

"Oh. Well do you know what time she'll return?" He asked, taking a further couple of steps into the shop.

Nellie shook her head, "No, sorry love, I don't."

Harry sniffed and scuffed his shoe along the floor, his eyes on the ground, "Well what time would be best for me to come back do you think?" He asked, raising his gaze to meet hers.

Nellie sighed heavily before planting her hands on the counter, "I don't know Master Ramsgate." She said, trying to keep her voice calmer than she felt.

"Well you must have some idea?" He said, frowning at Nellie disapprovingly.

Nellie set her teeth, who did he think he was coming into her shop and making her out to be the bad person. Before she had chance to say anything, Sweeney was on his feet and across the room in three purposeful strides, his hand hovering over his holster.

"Look _Sir_." He almost spat, "The Lady said she doesn't know. What part of that don't you understand?" Nellie bit her lip to suppress her smile; she was enjoying seeing Harry's cocky exterior falling away to reveal the shy little boy she knew he really was. She watched, a smile still playing on her lips as Sweeney backed him straight up to the door where he leant over and opened it before backing him out of the shop and slamming the door in his face.

A giggle escaped her lips as soon as the door closed. Harry, still looking shocked, glanced into the shop at Nellie. Noticing this, she waved at him as he turned away and almost ran down Fleet Street in the direction of his home.

Sweeney turned to face Nellie, something that looked incredibly like a smile on his face. "Thanks love." She said, still giggling slightly. Sweeney grunted and slumped back down on the bench.

"Who is he?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"The tailor's son. 'E's got a bit of a thing fer Caddie." She replied, "Becomin' a bit of a nuisance really."

Sweeney grunted and sniffed, "Does he need getting rid of?" He asked, glancing up at Nellie.

Nellie paused and looked down at her hands, "No I don't think so love. Just frightenin' every now an' then." She said, picking up her rolling pin and setting to work again on the pastry.

There was a pause for a moment before Sweeney spoke again, "What does Caroline think of this Ramsgate fellow?" he asked.

Nellie looked up, the rolling pin still working on the pastry, "She don't like 'im." She said, wishing she'd never let him take her to the fair and then maybe it wouldn't have spiralled out of control.

Sweeney nodded and unfolded his arms, pulling the glass of gin along the table and raising it to his lips. Just as he took a sip, the door sounded. Sweeney almost growled, thinking it was Harry again. However, it was not his voice that rang through the room, but that of Caroline.

"Bit early ter be drinkin' ain't it?" she asked, wondering straight across the shop and unpinning her hat as she went.

"S'never too early pet." He replied, taking another sip. Caroline rolled her eyes before continuing through into the parlour. Toby picked up the bags Caroline had carried home and the ones he had carried and struggled with them through into the kitchen.

Sweeney waited until the boy was out of ear shot before he spoke. "Will you tell her?" He asked, making Nellie frown.

"Tell who what love?" Nellie asked, pausing her rolling.

"Caroline about Harry." He said, huffing in irritation.

Nellie shook her head and turned back to the pastry, "No love. She don't need ter know. 'E'll be back later anyway so she'll find out then."

-x-

Nellie was up unusually early on the morning of the 12th of September. She had decided the night before that everything had to be perfect that day. Not because she thought they were going to busy, or that she thought that would be the day when the judge would come. No, it was really because it was Caroline's sixteenth birthday.

Just as Nellie was finishing off the cake she'd made earlier that morning, she heard the kitchen door open. Spinning round, Nellie tried to shield the cake, thinking it would be Caroline. However, when she looked up into the doorway, she saw it was the barber, and not her daughter.

"Ahh Mr. T. Yer gave me a fright yer did." She said, letting out a breath she'd been holding.

Sweeney stepped into the room and frowned, "What are you hiding behind your back." He asked, stepping further into the room.

Nellie stepped aside to reveal the cake. Sweeney frowned and stepped up to the table. "I didn't know we were starting a bakery as well." He said.

Nellie shook her head and pushed the barber aside, "It's for Caroline, a birthday cake. I've never been able to afford to make 'er one before but seein' as it's 'er sixteenth an' I 'ad the money I thought it'd be nice." She said, sprinkling icing sugar over the top of the sponge.

"I didn't know it was her birthday today." He said, burying his hands in his pockets.

Nellie looked up at him, was that regret she saw in his eyes? "I never thought ter tell yer. Sorry." She said, turning back to the cake. Sweeney grunted before turning and sweeping out the shop. Nellie turned to face the door and frowned. Why did it bother him so much that she hadn't told him it was Caroline's birthday?

-x-

Caroline opened the shop door and wondered in, knocking not even crossing her mind. It was only when she'd closed the door that she realised the shop was empty and the barber was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, she placed the tray down on the vanity and turned back to the door. Just as she reached out for the door handle, it turned on its own and the door swung open. Caroline stepped back against the sharp gust of wind allowing Sweeney to step inside. He frowned at her as he shrugged off his coat an unwound his scarf from around his neck. Caroline bit her lip nervously, feeling like she was intruding on him.

"I brought up yer lunch." She explained, waving her hand behind her in the direction of the vanity.

Sweeney grunted and turned to face her, his coat and scarf dumped on the stool inside the door. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday today?" he asked, burying his hands in his trouser pockets.

Caroline blinked slightly disbelievingly, although she wasn't quite sure whether it was due to the fact that he knew it was her birthday or whether he sounded like he cared. "I didn't think yer'd 'ave any interest in knowin'." She said, trying to read the barber's expression. It was blank.

Sweeney shrugged and fingered the box in his pocket, his hand grasping it before releasing it again.

"Well I'd better be gettin' back down stairs." She said before slipping past him and out the door into the wind.

Sweeney pulled the box out of his pocket and slowly opened the lid revealing the gift he'd gone out and bought Nellie's daughter. He didn't know why he'd done it; he'd tried to stop himself but didn't seem to be able to.

Looking down into the box he wished it was Joanna the gift was for. As soon as his daughter was born, he'd sworn that on her sixteenth birthday he would buy her a necklace with peridot on, her birthstone. However, it was past his daughter's sixteenth birthday and that was why he was now sat in his barber's chair with a sapphire necklace in his hands.

Still confused, he ran his thumb over the large blue stone in the centre and felt the corner of his lip twitch slightly. He tried to image Caroline's face as he gave her the box. He felt stupid for not doing it earlier but he hadn't had the courage. The girl was starting to feel more and more like what he thought it should feel like to have a daughter and he didn't want to mess that up. If he couldn't be a father to Joanna then he'd be a father to Caroline; she deserved one, he decided.

Sighing, he closed the box and slipped it back into his pocket; he was bound to see her again before the day was out.

-x-

Before she could stop herself, Caroline found that she was knocking on the barber's shop door. Frowning, she twisted the door handle and pushed it open, wondering why she'd knocked; he never answered anyway.

When she stepped in, she realised the barber was nowhere to be seen again. Sighing slightly, she wondered where he went all the time. Shrugging she strode over to the vanity and placed the tray down, picking up the empty one and turning back to the door. Just as she reached out for the handle, someone clearing their throat behind her made her jump. Slipping round, she gasped quietly when she saw the barber standing behind his chair.

"Mr. Todd. Yer frightened me." She said, lowering her hand from the door handle.

Sweeney stepped out from behind the chair and cleared his throat again, "Happy birthday." He said quietly, "Didn't say it earlier."

Caroline couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips, "Thank yer." She said looking down at the floor to hide how genuinely pleased she felt that he seemed to care. She watched as his feet began to make their way slowly towards her.

"I bought you this." He said, his voice still low and barely audible.

Caroline looked up, wide eyed and slightly confused before her eyes landed on the small black box in his hand. Slowly reaching out, she took it off of him and opened the lid slowly. What she saw inside made her gasp loudly. Lying on a black velvet cushion was the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen I her life. A large dark blue sapphire set in silver was hanging off a silver chain, a small diamond set each side of the sapphire. Caroline covered her mouth with one hand and looked up at Sweeney.

His eyes looked almost sad but his lips showed the opposite emotion; both corners turned up in an attempt at a smile.

"I can't accept this." She managed, her eyes flicking from his to the necklace and back again. Sweeney frowned and looked slightly hurt making Caroline feel terrible. Looking back down at the necklace, she shook her head slightly. "It's beautiful. Far too good for me." She said, watching as Sweeney's expression softened slightly.

Stepping forward, he reached across and pulled the necklace out of its box and unclasped it.

"Turn around." He ordered, his voice still quiet.

Caroline did as she was told, shivering as she felt his freezing cold hands on the back of her neck. When the necklace was fastened, he stepped back and wondered over to the vanity. Caroline followed, stopping in front of it so she could look at herself in the mirror.

When she saw her reflection, she gasped. The deep blue of the stone stood out in contrast to her sheet white skin making it look even more impressive than it had in the box.

"It's your birthstone." He said as he watched her in the mirror.

"I didn't know that." She said reaching up and running her thumb over the stone. She turned her head to Sweeney and smiled broadly, "Thank yer so much. It's the nicest thing anyone's ever bought me." She said, turning back to the mirror again to admire the way the diamonds shone in the fading light of the evening.

-x-

"Mum!" Caroline called into the shop, "Mum!" She shouted again when she received no answer. It was the short closed period between the lunch rush and the dinner rush and Caroline was outside in the courtyard enjoying the chilly September sun. She wrapped her shawl tighter round her shoulders and bent down to look under the table. "MUM!" she shouted, dashing across the courtyard and into the shop.

Rushed footsteps came from the parlour as Nellie emerged looking flustered, "What is it love?" she asked, a look of worry crossing her face.

"Its Ginger mum, I can't find 'im anywhere." She said, frowning as she watched her mother's face relax slightly.

"Oh thank God." She breathed quietly.

"What der yer mean?" Caroline asked, worry still evident behind the confusion in her voice.

"I thought somethin' 'ad 'appened ter you or Toby the way yer was shoutin' out there." She said, making Caroline look down at the floor slightly embarrassed.

"No, nothin' like that. But I can't find Ginger anywhere!" she said, looking back up at her mum at the end of the sentence.

Nellie shook her head and frowned, "'E's gone missin' before love. E'll come back when e's 'ungry. 'E always does." She said with a reassuring smile.

Caroline huffed frustratedly, "Yes but usually 'e's only been gone a few hours, this time 'e's been gone since last night." She said.

Nellie frowned and looked out the window behind her daughter, "That is weird. Where's Toby?" she asked, looking back at Caroline.

"Gone out lookin' fer 'im."

"Well at least that explains 'is no show at lunch. We really could'a done with an extra pair of hands." Nellie said with a slight frown.

"We're gettin' away from the point!" Caroline exclaimed a bit too loudly.

Nellie sighed, "'Ave yer looked everywhere?" She asked. Caroline nodded. "Even upstairs in Mr. T's shop? I've found 'im up there on several occasions." Caroline nodded again. "What about in Mr. T's private quarters. 'Ave yer asked 'im if 'e's seen the cat in there?" Caroline paused and shook her head. "Well yer know where ter go then don't yer." She said, turning and making her way back into the parlour.

Caroline span round on her heel and dashed quickly from the shop and up the stairs to the barber's shop. Ignoring the courtesy of knocking, she barged straight in, her eyes immediately searching the room to see if the cat had decided to put in an appearance here since she last checked. When she realised he still wasn't here, she sighed heavily and glanced around the shop again, this time however looking for the barber. He was nowhere to be seen. Swallowing, she took a few cautious steps towards the door that led into his parlour. Pausing, she wondered whether it was such a good idea. Surely she could just blame it on her mother if she got caught; he wouldn't be cross with her.

With a renewed determination, Caroline strode across the shop and pushed the door open just a crack. Slowly, she peered round to check he wasn't in there. When she was sure the room was empty, she opened the door fully and stepped in, straining her eyes to see in the gloomy darkness.

"Ginger?" she called quietly, her eyes flicking over the minimally furnished room quickly, "Ginger? Ginge?" she called again. Sighing, she turned to leave again, giving up on the cat being there until something on a small table in the corner of the room caught her eye.

Turning to the corner of the room, she slowly made her way over to the table where she reached out and lifted the silver photo frame, holding it up to what little light there was so she could see better. In the picture was a younger Sweeney Todd stood proudly with a baby Joanna on his hip. Caroline couldn't help but smile; even in pictures his smile was infectious. Slowly she reached up and cupped the sapphire necklace he'd bought her in her fingers. She hadn't taken it off since he'd bought it for her.

Seeing the two like this in the same picture showed Caroline how right she was about their eyes being the same. Chocolate brown, warm and inviting. Caroline frowned, she recognised those eyes from somewhere else. The unsettling feeling of recognition that she felt when the barber first arrived washed over her once more making her shiver. Even now she couldn't work out where she'd seen those eyes before, all she knew was that she knew them well.

Carefully, she set the picture back down on the table again being sure to make sure it was in exactly the same place. As she turned back towards the door, the sound of a creaking floorboard out in the shop made her freeze. Was that him back from wherever he'd been all morning? Swallowing, she dashed across the room and positioned herself behind the door so she could hear better and would also be hidden if he came in.

To her horror, after a few minutes of footsteps falling around the shop, they seemed to grow louder as they approached the door into the parlour. Caroline stepped back slightly so the door wouldn't hit her if he opened it. She was just in time. Just as she was still again, she door handle turned and the door swung open. Caroline watched helplessly as Sweeney strode in and closed the door behind him revealing her hiding place. As soon as the door was closed, the barber froze, his back to her before turning round slowly to face her, his expression unreadable but definitely not happy. Caroline swallowed, her throat feeling like sand paper as she took a tiny step forward. She opened her mouth to speak but found no words would come out.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked after a few moments' silence.

"I'm sorry." Caroline whispered, sidestepping a little bit closer to the door.

"That doesn't answer my question." Sweeney growled, seeing what Caroline was trying to do and moving himself in front of the door to block her escape.

"I was looking fer Ginger." Caroline blurted out, finally remembering why she had decided to enter the barber's private quarters, "'E's gone missin'." She added, hoping he would believe her.

The barber narrowed his eyes, "Well then why didn't you leave as soon as you'd discovered he wasn't in here?" he asked.

"I only just got in 'ere." Caroline lied, hoping it wouldn't show.

The barber growled and turned away from the door, striding over to the corner of the room where the photo of him and Joanna was. Caroline realised this was her time to slip away but she couldn't bring herself to leave, her eyes were fixed on the man in the opposite corner as he reached down and picked up the photo frame she'd held only minutes before hand.

"Yer lucky yer know." She said before she could stop herself. The barber span round to face her slowly, a dangerous glint in his eyes that Caroline had not seen before. Realising she had to carry on, she swallowed and took a step forward. "I know yer wife was ill an' died. An' I know the judge took yer little girl away from yer. But at least yer got some 'appy memories before yer moved away. An' the photographs. I ain't got anything like that of my dad. Just a photo of 'im posin' in the parlour and some not so lovin' memories. I don't remember anythin' that proves 'e loved me. Mum's always tellin' me 'e did but I don't reckon 'e did. But at least yer got ter spend some time with yer Joanna. An' I'm sure the judge would let yer 'ave 'er back if 'e knew yer were back an' in better circumstances."

There was a long pause, neither knowing what to say. Eventually, Sweeney's face relaxed slightly and Caroline thought she was off the hook until he threw his head back and let out the most mocking kind of laugh she'd ever heard in her life. Beginning to feel worried again, she took a step back from the barber, only stopping again when he lowered his head and locked his gaze onto hers.

"What on earth has you mother told you girl!" He said, his voice sounding nothing like she'd ever heard it before, "My daughter probably doesn't even know who the bloody hell I am! And if I went to the judge's house to claim her back and tell him I was back in London my stay here would not be long; I'd be shipped off again quicker than you can say 'Joanna Barker is my daughter'. And secondly, my wife was never ill. Not physically anyway. She didn't die from being sick, she poisoned herself." He spat, his eyes almost glowing with anger.

Caroline was almost shaking with fear and confusion now; she didn't think she'd ever seen someone so angry in her life. Just as she went to open her mouth to speak, the barber put his hand up to silence her.

"I haven't finished." He growled, his voice threateningly low. "I wasn't going to tell you this, I didn't think it was any of my business. But I think it's a nice way of rounding off out little chat. You want to know why you have no happy memories of you father? It's because there are none to have. That bastard of a man you call your father is no more related to you than he is to me. You have no father. Your mother probably doesn't even know who he is either the silly little whore." He spat.

Caroline was shaking now, her breathing coming fast and uneven. The pair stood for a few moments in silence, Sweeney showing no sign of regret at what he'd just said.

Finally, Caroline stepped forward towards him, her eyes wide and her jaw set. Slowly, she reached up around her neck and unclasped the necklace he'd bought her for her birthday. She let it fall into her hand before throwing it on the floor in front of her and stepping over it so she and the barber were stood only inches apart.

"Albert may not have been my father but he wasn't the bastard. That man is standing in front of me." She spat before turning and storming from the room, straight through the shop and out the door.

As soon as the chilly air hit her face, the tears started rolling down her cheeks and off the end of her chin. She paused half way down the stairs and started to sob, hanging onto the railings as she heaved in great gulps of air that wracked her whole body.

The sound of the shop door opening at the bottom of the stairs made her look up. Toby was stood in the door way frozen to the spot, his eyes wide and confused. Not feeling in the mood to speak to anyone, Caroline bolted down the remaining stairs and straight past Toby. She ran through the shop, not bothering to even pause when she heard her mother's voice from somewhere near the counter, and straight through the parlour into her bedroom when she locked her door and bundled herself onto her bed, curling herself up into a tight ball.

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Ghosts in the Doorway

**Well here's chapter 10 for you all. Thank you RubyRosette5, Guest, EleKat, Noodlemantra, Nutter101, Helen Young, Guest and Chi for your encouraging reviews, they keep me writing! And thanks as always to Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett for beta-ing for me.**

**Hope you enjoy this one and make sure you review!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Ghosts in the Doorway **

It was at times like these when Nellie wished there was no lock on her daughter's bedroom door. Not that there had ever been a time quite like this one before. Sighing deeply, she tried again, deciding this would be the last.

"Caddie love?" She called softly, the sound of her daughter's sobs still sounding through the door. Nellie knocked once again, "Let me in love. Or at least tell me what's upset yer?" Silence. Nellie turned from the door and was about to make her way back out into the shop to give her daughter some time on her own until she heard a quiet, broken sounding voice.

"Why don't yer ask 'im?" Caroline said, her voice shaky from the crying.

Nellie frowned, what on earth was she talking about? And then it occurred to her. What if Harry had done something to her? Leaning closer to the door, she called out again. "Harry?" She questioned, hoping the answer would be no.

Instead of an answer, she got a sharp laugh, "No. Not Harry. Yer precious barber."

Nellie froze. Sweeney? She knew he had changed but he hadn't changed enough to hurt her daughter had he? Blood boiling, Nellie stormed out the parlour, straight through the shop and up the stairs to his shop. Barging through the door, her eyes immediately started searching for the man in question. When she realised he wasn't there, she swept through the shop and swung the door into the parlour open, her eyes landing on the figure of the barber on the couch as soon as the light from the shop hit him.

He was sat with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Nellie didn't even pause to realise he had his daughter's necklace dangling from one hand, the chain entwined through his fingers, or the fact that when he looked up, a single tear was trickling its way down his cheek.

The barber stood up slowly and opened his mouth to speak but Nellie got there first, shouting him down before he'd even drawn breath.

"What the bloody 'ell 'ave yer said ter Caroline?!" She yelled, stepping further into the shop, "She's currently locked 'erself in 'er bedroom sobbin' 'er 'eart out an' blamin' it on you!" she added, emphasising her last word by stabbing her first finger into the barber's chest. She was beyond worrying about upsetting him at this point she realised.

"I think I should be the one asking you that question Mrs. Lovett. Lucy dying of illness. Joanna being taken away because of my circumstances. Me moving away. How many more lies have you told your daughter?" He asked, his voice low and unsettlingly calm.

Nellie looked down at her feet feeling slightly ashamed, "What did yer expect me ter tell 'er?" She asked quietly.

"The truth. Like I told her." He replied.

Nellie looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock. "Yer told 'er what?" she asked slowly.

"The truth." He repeated, "Or at least more of it than you told her."

"What did yer tell 'er?" she asked quietly.

"That Lucy poisoned herself and Joanna was taken away from me and if I went to claim her back then I'd be shipped off again." He said calmly.

"Yer didn't tell 'er where yer'd been? Where yer were when you were away?" she asked, feeling slightly calmer now she knew the extent of the revelations. Sweeney shook his head. "And that's all yer told 'er?"

Sweeney paused and shook his head again. "No. I told her that Albert wasn't her father." He said, not a hint of regret in his voice.

Nellie's eyes widened as she realised what he was saying. "Yer bastard." She hissed, stepping forwards so they were standing right in front of each other. "'Ow could yer?! After yer promised yer wouldn't!" She yelled, getting more annoyed by the fact that he wasn't responding.

Taking a step back, she turned and stormed to the door before pausing and turning back towards him. "Yer know she were startin' ter like yer. Think of yer as a father almost. Now it wouldn't surprise me if she never wants ter speak ter yer again. Yer seem ter be makin' a habit o' losing people that love yer." She said before turning and sweeping from the shop.

-x-

"Mrs. Lovett, Ma'am?" Toby asked as Nellie swept through the front door into the shop, "Is Miss Lovett alright Ma'am?" He asked nervously, "Will we be openin' the shop fer dinner Ma'am?"

Nellie paused and turned to face the boy hovering by the counter, "Yes love, Caroline'll be fine. She's just found out somethin' that she didn't know is all. And no, I don't suppose we'll be openin' the shop later. Why don't yer go out an' enjoy yerself, 'ave an evenin' off. Yer work so 'ard." She said, watching as the boy's face lit up at the mention of an evening off.

"Thank yer Ma'am!" He said before dashing out the shop.

Nellie turned and made her way quickly through the shop and into the parlour. Caroline's door was still shut but there was no sounds now coming from the other side. Slowly, Nellie made her way up to the door before tapping on it lightly.

"Caddie love? Yer still in there?" she asked, leaning her ear close to the door so she could try and hear if her daughter was still in there. When she got no answer, she was about to turn away and look for her somewhere else until she heard a quiet cough coming from the room. "Caddie? Love can I come in?"

"Doors open." Caroline replied quietly.

Slowly Nellie pushed the door open and stepped in, sighing heavily when she saw her daughter curled up on her bed hugging her pillow close to her. "Oh love." She said sadly, walking into the room and perching on the edge of her bed.

Caroline looked up at her mother, revealing her red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, "Yer lied ter me." She whispered, her voice hoarse from crying, "Everythin' yer told me were lies. Anythin' else yer want ter tell me while we're 'ere?" she asked, her voice taking on a sharp edge that made Nellie want to cry along with her daughter.

"I'm so sorry love. I just wanted yer ter 'ave a normal life. Knowin' who yer father was an' that. I wanted ter tell yer so often but I jus' couldn't find the words. I'm so sorry yer had ter hear it like that." She said, her eyes on her hands resting in her lap.

"An' what about the rest of it? About Mr. Todd an' 'is wife. Was everythin' yer told me about 'im a lie as well? Is what 'e told me true?" she asked.

"Well that depends on what 'e told yer love." Nellie replied, daring a look up at Caroline who was staring straight at her.

"Well 'ow about _you _tell me the truth an' then I can know who were bein' honest wi' me. But I want what really 'appened this time." Caroline said flatly.

Nellie sighed and looked back down at her hands again, "I don't know where ter start." She said with a sigh.

"How about at the beginnin'." Caroline said bitterly.

Nellie closed her eyes and tried to ignore the edge in her daughter's voice, "Well in that case I s'pose I should tell yer 'is real name is Benjamin Barker, and not Sweeney Todd. 'E changed it when 'e came back ter London."

"Why?" Caroline butted in, remembering when Sweeney mentioned that name while looking at her.

"I'm gettin' there." Nellie said impatiently, "About 17 years ago 'e moved in with 'is wife Lucy. Best tenants we'd 'ad in years. Anyway, about a year an' a half later little Joanna were born. The most beautiful family yer ever saw they was. Always smilin' all of 'em. Anyway, it turns out I wasn't the only one ter notice this an' one day while they were out at the market, the judge spied 'em an' decided 'e'd quite like Lucy fer 'imself. And so 'e 'ad Benjamin arrested on a charge of foolishness an' shipped off ter the colonies. Anyway, Lucy wouldn't go along with 'is little scheme so the judge tricked 'er inter comin' ter his 'ouse one night when 'e was havin' a masked ball. Poor dear didn't stand a chance. Was never the same afterwards, jus' cried all the time. Until finally she decided enough were enough and poisoned 'erself. Arsenic. We took in little Joanna, tried ter keep 'er but the judge came fer 'er an' we 'aven't seen 'er since." Nellie said, only looking up at Caroline when she'd finished her story.

"So why's 'e back now?" Caroline said after a long pause, her eyes wide and unbelieving.

"'E escaped. Came back expectin' a family like 'e left poor man."

"An' that's why 'e changed 'is name? 'Cause 'e escaped." Caroline asked, still sounding thoroughly confused.

Nellie nodded her head, "Now d'yer see why I didn't want ter tell yer?" She asked, "It's big this Caddie. If anyone found out, 'e'd be back on that ship before yer could say..."

"Joanna Barker's me daughter." Caroline said with a ghost of a smile. Nellie frowned and cocked her head to the side, "It's what 'e said earlier. 'E said if 'e went ter the judge's 'ouse an' tried ter get Joanna back then 'e'd be shipped off again quicker than 'e could say 'Joanna Barker's me daughter.' Didn't understand it at first but it makes sense now."

Nellie nodded and smiled slightly, wondering when the subject of fathers would come up. As it turned out, she didn't have long to ponder it over.

"Mr. Todd said somethin' else as well. Somethin' I'd 'alf suspected fer a while." She said, her voice a lot calmer than Nellie had thought that it would be.

Nellie looked back down at her hands and nodded, "I know what yer goin' ter say." She said quietly.

"Why didn't yer tell me?" Caroline asked, her voice staying calm.

Nellie shrugged not knowing what to say. Why hadn't she told her? Because she was too frightened? Because she didn't want her to know? She didn't even know herself. "I were too scared." She replied, knowing it was a feeble excuse.

Caroline nodded and looked away from her mother, "So who is my father then?" She asked quietly, hoping Mr. Todd was wrong and that she did know.

Nellie swallowed nervously and looked up at Caroline. She supposed now was as good a time as any. "I don't know." She said before she could stop herself. _'Coward!'_ "I'm sorry Caddie, I know that's not the answer yer wanted." She added, kicking herself for being so harsh to the girl.

Caroline looked at Nellie briefly before looking away again, "So Mr. Todd was right then." She said.

'_Oh God, what's 'e been sayin' about me know?'_ Nellie thought, "Right about what?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"'E said yer wouldn't know who me father was. Called yer a whore." Caroline answered, a bitterness in her voice that Nellie couldn't tell whether was directed at her or the barber.

"I'm not a whore love." She answered, hurt evident in her voice.

"Well then yer should know who me father is!" Caroline said, her voice considerably raised.

Nellie looked down at her hands again; she was on the brink of tears now. There was only one way of proving she wasn't a whore and that was to reveal to her daughter that her father was the man who she hated most at the moment. How else could she do it? Telling her she'd only ever slept with two people in her life wouldn't help either as that would mean she'd know who the father was.

Sighing frustratedly, she stood up. "I'm not a whore love. This one yer just goin' ter have ter take me word on." She said before sweeping from the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

-x-

It was getting late and Sweeney had seen no one since Nellie had left his shop that afternoon. He sighed; he didn't blame them. He wouldn't want to be around him if he was Nellie or Caroline.

Glancing down at his hands, he watched as he slipped the silver chain through his fingers. He hadn't put the necklace down since he'd retrieved it off the floor earlier. Slowly, he gathered it up in his hand again before once more letting the chain slip down between his fingers. He'd been sat like this for over an hour now, planning what he should do, deciding how he should make it up to them. He knew he had to at some point so there was no point in delaying it.

Looking across at the door to the stairs down to Nellie's parlour he wondered how far Nellie had got with calming down Caroline. The shouting had stopped about an hour ago and the crying some time before that. Time seemed to drag in the company of his new found emotion; something he hadn't felt in over fifteen years. Guilt; guilt and regret. He found himself realising that he could have just ripped the family downstairs apart through his selfishness. It was the fact that he couldn't have what they had that made him keep shouting at the girl earlier and now he was starting to hate himself for it. Well, that reason and because of his little trip out earlier.

Rubbing his free hand over his eyes, he wondered whether he should go down and see what was happening. But then he imagined being yelled at and being thrown out of the shop so stayed put. He'd go down later he decided.

Leaning back against the couch, he closed his eyes, only to snap them open again when he heard the sound of the shop door downstairs being slammed shut. He stayed silent for a moment, half dreading and half hoping for the sound of footsteps to come up the outside stairs. When they didn't he sighed, partly out of relief and partly out of disappointment.

And then it came to him. If one of them had gone out, he could go down and see the other; surely it would be easier to handle one angry woman at a time rather than two. Proud of his decision, he stood, slipping the necklace into his pocket in case Caroline was still there. He wanted her to have it back.

Quickly he made his way across the parlour, through the door and down the stairs as quietly as he could. When he reached the bottom he peered round the corner. When he was sure no one was there, he stepped off the bottom step and wandered through into the parlour. Looking round, he realised it was empty in there as well. _'Perhaps they've both gone out.'_ He thought, turning to wander back upstairs again. Just as he left the parlour, a voice from behind him made him freeze.

"Yer more similar than I thought."

Sweeney span round and almost gasped at what he saw. In the doorway was what looked like a ghost. Caroline, her eyes still puffy and tear tracks staining her pale cheeks, stepped out into the parlour towards him, the flames in the fire lighting up her face. She looked tired; her usually neat hair hanging down her back messily only enhancing this. She was no longer wearing the emerald dress she had been earlier but a white night gown with a grey shawl thrown over her shoulders.

Sweeney swallowed, the feeling of guilt stabbing him in the stomach more now he could see the after effects of his words. And then hers sunk in. _"Yer more similar than I thought."_

Sweeney frowned, "Similar to whom?" he asked, stepping back into the parlour.

"My mother. She's jus' run off an' you were about ter run off as well." She said, nodding towards the door out of the parlour in which he was still hovering close to.

Sweeney bowed his head and sighed quietly, "Where has she gone?" He asked, glancing back up at her in time to see her shrug.

"She didn't say." She answered, padding barefoot over to her mother's chair by the fire where she deposited herself, stretching out her legs stiffly. "Yer can sit down yer know."

Sweeney raised his eyebrows, surprised at how calm she seemed to be. Slowly he made his way into the parlour and perched on the couch. Silence hung heavily as Sweeney fought to find something to say and Caroline just lay with her eyes closed. Coming up with nothing worth saying, he suddenly remembered the necklace in his pocket. _'Too soon?' _he thought, _'Got nothing to lose' _he realised, stretching his leg out so he could reach into his pocket and pull out the necklace.

Hearing the shuffling about, Caroline opened her eyes, her gaze immediately fixing on the bit of chain that had escaped through his fingers.

Sweeney followed her eyes to his hand and instantly started to explain himself. "It's yours. You can hate me if you like but take the necklace back again. Forget_ I_ gave it to you if you like. Just please, have it back." He begged, holding his hand out to her with the necklace in his palm.

Caroline smiled weakly before leaning forward and taking it from him. Slowly she unclasped it and reached up to fasten it round her neck again. Sweeney smiled when he saw it settled around her neck.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said, un-tucking her hair from the chain at the back.

Sweeney frowned, what on earth could she have to be sorry about? "About what?" He asked.

"About yer wife. An' yer daughter. Mum told me what 'appened. The truth this time." She said.

Sweeney dipped his head, "Was a long time ago." He mumbled.

"Pain never goes away." She said repeating the very words he'd said to her a few weeks after he'd arrived. A sad smile crept across his lips as he looked up at her, obviously remembering the conversation from all that time ago as well.

"No it doesn't." He muttered, "But at least yer don't need ter worry about that anymore. Now yer know." He said, hoping he hadn't said the wrong thing.

Caroline shook her head slightly, "Don't yer remember, I never felt it."

Sweeney chuckled slightly before the pair descended into silence once again. Sweeney shuffled on the sofa, making himself more comfortable. He chanced a glance up at Caroline only to see her lying back on the chair again with her eyes closed. His lips twitched into a sort of smile; he was glad she didn't seem to be angry with her anymore. Sighing, he closed his eyes as well, leaning his head back against the couch.

He didn't know how long he'd been sat like that, but the sound of the shop door opening and closing again made him open his eyes. Blinking rapidly, he realised it was almost dark out the window; he must have fallen asleep. Leaping up off the couch, he glanced down at the chair only to see Caroline fast asleep how she had been earlier.

Not wanting to confront Nellie yet, he turned and dashed from the parlour, only to almost run into Toby at the bottom of the stairs up to his parlour. Sweeney cleared his throat awkwardly, still not feeling totally comfortable in the boy's presence after what he had done to his master.

"Where's Mrs. Lovett?" he asked after a few long moments. The boy shrugged.

"Dunno Sir. I went out lookin' fer 'er when I got back ter the shop an' found she weren't 'ere but can't find 'er. I 'oped she'd be back 'ere already." He said.

"Well she obviously isn't." Sweeney growled brushing past him and straight up the stairs. Where the hell had she got to? She could have gone anywhere in the mood she must have left in. He sighed heavily as he opened the door into his parlour; he'd go back downstairs later he decided, just to make sure she'd gotten back safely.

-x-

Nellie wandered in through the shop door, closing it quietly behind her in case anyone was already asleep. She dumped her bag down on the table just inside the door and pushed the shawl she'd worn over her head back around her neck.

Unwrapping her jacket from around her body, she pulled the gin bottle that she'd just bought out and placed it down on the table before wandering into the kitchen to get herself a glass. She deserved a drink that night she decided. Wandering back out again, she stopped in the corridor. There where footsteps coming from the direction of the parlour into the shop. Slowly, she crept along the passage until she could peer out into the almost dark room.

Glancing around, she saw a candle being carried through into the shop. Squinting against the dancing flame, she could just make out the figure of the barber staggering slightly into the shop. Sighing in relief that it wasn't Caroline, she stepped out into the shop and shuffled her way over to the counter, struggling in the lack of light.

"I heard you return." Sweeney said, striding straight over to where she was stood.

Nellie looked up into his eyes, "Yer've been drinking." She said matter-of-factly as he reached her, smelling gin on his breath.

Sweeney shrugged and nodded slightly, "Only one or two." He replied, his eyes travelling down to her hand where the glass was still firmly gripped. He glanced over at the table and noticed the bottle before sighing and stepping away from her. As quickly as he could, he strode off down towards the kitchen, Nellie's eyes on his swaying form as he went. She shrugged and headed straight for the table where the gin was before depositing herself down on the bench. Quickly she unscrewed the lid and poured herself a generous measure, spilling some on the table in the dark.

Just as she raised the glass to her lips, she caught the glow of the candle returning into the shop out of the corner of her eye. Looking across, she smiled when she saw the barber returning with a glass in his hand.

"Take a seat love." She said, picking up the bottle again. As soon as it was on the table, Nellie poured him a glass before topping up her own.

Silence enveloped for a long while, neither knowing quite what to say until Sweeney put down his glass and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice sounding deflated and slower than usual.

Nellie looked up at him; his slightly intoxicated state showed her that something was troubling him. Pushing aside her feelings of blame towards him that her daughter now knew Albert wasn't her father, Nellie frowned at him, concerned.

"What for love?" she asked, taking a small sip from her glass.

"For telling Caroline, it was not my place."

Nellie rolled her eyes, there was definitely something else troubling him. Deciding she would never get anything out of him using the direct approach, she pushed her glass away from her and rested her head on her hands, she needed to be at least slightly sober for this.

"S'almost the very date ain't it?" She asked, wondering whether he would realise what she was talking about. He did.

"13 days." He said, "13 days since the anniversary of the day my life was ruined by that bastard." He added gloomily before downing his glass and pouring himself another one.

"An' that's why yer snapped earlier?" she asked slowly.

Sweeney shook his head before taking a long drag from his glass. "No, not really." He said slowly.

Nellie raised her eyebrows and twirled the glass round between her finger and thumb. With his eyes focussed on his glass, she let herself rake her eyes over his body. He definitely had a better physique since he had come back from prison, the hard labour had made him toned and broad shouldered, something that made her long for his body over hers again like that night all those years ago. Smiling to herself, she let her mind drift back to that night. She wondered if he remembered it. She hoped he did.

His voice brought her back to the present. "I went there today. I hadn't been there since I've been back." He said quietly.

Nellie cocked her head to the side and frowned, "Where's that love?" she asked when he showed no sign of explaining further.

"The judge's house." He growled.

Nellie widened her eyes. What the hell had he gone there for? And what had he done there to make himself return in this foul mood? "Oh?" She prompted, sitting up straight and pushing her glass away for good now.

"I saw her. They were going out and she was there." He said.

Nellie frowned slightly, thinking she already knew who 'she' was. "Joanna?" She said quietly.

Sweeney nodded and downed his glass of gin, a top up coming almost before the glass was back on the table. "She was getting into a carriage. All dressed up and beautiful." He added, his voice beginning to slow down and slur slightly now. Nellie stayed silent, knowing he was on the brink of saying something more. "She looked over at me and looked straight through me. Then she turned to _that man_ and he helped her into the carriage."

There it was, she thought, the reason for today's little display. Nellie sighed slightly. "It ain't 'er fault love. She didn't know yer from Adam." She said, watching helplessly as he downed another glass and reached for the bottle, however this time, he didn't pour himself more, just pushed the glass away and raised the bottle to his lips, taking several large gulps before lowering it back down to the table and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"That's the point. Whose fault is that hmm? His! His bloody fault." He said, his voice loud and slurred.

Nellie winced; he'd be passed out on the floor in no time the way he was going. She'd never seen him drink like this before and she was starting to worry, she realised as she watched him raise the bottle to his lips again.

"Don't yer think yer've 'ad enough love?" she asked reaching out to take the bottle off him. He moved it and glared at her before lifting it again to his lips. Nellie sighed and raised an eyebrow. "Well don't say I didn't warn yer when yer can 'ardly walk termorrow." She added.

Sweeney looked up at her as if only just realising her presence. He was drunk now, very drunk, she realised, noting how he was struggling to focus on her face for any length of time.

Slamming his hands down on the table, he shot up from his seat, only to stagger and almost topple over from the amount he'd drunk. Nellie gasped and jumped up, rushing round to the other side of the table and grabbing his elbows to steady him. Sweeney turned slowly to look at her, his dark eyes boring into hers. His gaze was wandering as it roamed from her eyes to her lips and down to her breasts before back to her eyes.

Nellie felt her breathing quicken. She couldn't let anything happen; he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. However her traitorous body ignored the rational side of her when he pulled her clumsily into his arms, his lips landing on her cheek instead of her mouth as he went to kiss her.

Nellie feebly pushed him away, secretly pleased when he pulled her back and bent down to kiss her again, only this time, hitting his target. His lips were lazy, kissing her clumsily in his drunken state. However she was beyond caring; all that mattered was that she was back in his arms with his lips on hers once again.

Suddenly, she felt herself being pushed backwards by hands that had found their way to her hips. Opening her eyes she didn't know had closed, she realised Sweeney was pushing her backwards towards the parlour. Nellie's heart began to beat faster; could this be happening? Could he be about to take her to her bedroom?

Looking up into his eyes, she saw they were clouded over with drink and lust. Turning in his grasp, she took his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom, his drunken amble not being quick enough for her growing desire.

Sweeney showed no sign of hesitancy, even drunk he was still strong enough to scoop her up in his arms and carry her the last few strides to the bedroom. Nellie squealed before burying her face in his neck and praying it wasn't loud enough to wake anyone. She didn't know what she'd do if someone came out and discovered them like this and interrupted them. She just had to have him that night. Feeling him pause, she looked up and latched her lips onto his pulse point at the base of his neck. Feeling his arms start to wobble as he fumbled with the door handle whilst still trying to hold onto her, Nellie clasped her arms tighter around his neck, not enjoying the prospect of being dropped.

With Sweeney obviously feeling he didn't need to cling onto her so tightly, he soon had the door opened and closed before he threw her rather ungraciously onto the bed. Nellie squealed and giggled as he crawled up the bed and planted his lips roughly on her neck, trailing wet kisses up to her mouth.

Reaching up, Nellie tangled her hands through his black mane before pulling his head up to hers where she kissed his lips hungrily. Their tongues dulled lazily as Sweeney's hands roamed over her body, making Nellie grip firmly onto his shoulders. God she was glad she decided not to drink that night now. Pulling back for breath, she opened her eyes and looked into his still glazed over eyes. She realised with a jolt that he had little or no idea what he was doing; he was almost completely drunk.

Feeling she was taking advantage of him, she tried to pull away from him again, only to be flipped onto her stomach and have her hands clasped together above her head. Nellie gasped as she felt the barber move away from her slightly, his hand still holding hers together before his weight returned to her back. Turning her head as much as she could, Nellie caught sight of something silver in the corner of her eye in the barber's hand. Wide eyed, she tried to turn completely to see what it was.

Sweeney's hot breath by her ear calmed her slightly, and his words even more so, despite being slurred from drink, "To many clothes, too many laces. Much easier just to cut 'em." He said as she felt pressure being applied to her dress stings at the bottom of her back. Slowly, she felt them being cut open one by one as the dress was freed from her body. When all the ties had been cut, Sweeney pulled the bodice and the corset away in one, making Nellie gasp as the cool air hit her exposed skin.

Grinning, Sweeney lowered himself down her body and pulled off her skirts and petticoats, her bloomers soon following leaving her naked and shivering underneath him.

Flipping her back over again, the barber knelt over her, trailing clumsy kisses up from her belly button to her lips torturously slowly. Nellie let out a moan of frustration before clasping her hand over her mouth, hoping no one had heard through the paper thin walls.

Finally, he reached her lips again where he kissed her roughly, shrugging off his shirt as Nellie unbuttoned it with trembling hands. His trousers and boxers soon followed his shirt leaving them both bare and trembling. Nellie bit down gently on the barber's neck as he ran one hand down her side; even when drunk he knew how to please her she thought with a sigh.

Leaving her again, his lips roamed her body, followed by his fumbling hands. Frustrated, Nellie pulled him back over her once more, her legs wrapping round his waist to keep him in place this time. Stretching up to kiss him, Nellie gasped into his mouth as he finally succumbed to his desires.

-x-

The hooting of an owl outside her bedroom window woke her gently. Blinking against the moonlight seeping in through her window, Nellie shifted in her bed only to hit something firm lying next to her. Freezing, she swallowed, suddenly finding her mouth had gone dry. Turning her head, she gasped when she saw the barber lying in her bed next to her. So it wasn't a dream, she thought as her eyes wandered down over his exposed torso appreciatively.

Then suddenly she realised how dead she would be when he woke up in the morning and found himself in her bed. The only thing she could do was to get up and sleep on the sofa she realised, that way she could say he was too drunk to get upstairs so collapsed into her bed instead. Slowly, she sat up, pulling the covers down as she did so. A hand hitting her back made her freeze. Wide eyed, she turned her head cautiously. Sweeney shifted, still asleep, his arm stretching out towards her.

Turning her head back to the door she wondered whether she could stay. His arms looked so inviting, welcoming almost. She could creep in under his arm and pretend he was holding her; pretend he loved her like she wished he did. She could always claim they were both drunk the night before and she had no memory of it either.

Realising she might not get another chance, she pulled the covers back over her body again and turned to the sleeping barber, lowering herself slowly down under his arm, her head resting on his chest. As soon as she was settled, he stirred, making her jump. However, to her delight, he simply pulled her closer, his arm draping itself round her shoulders. Nellie smiled against his chest, sleep overcoming her as soon as she closed her eyes.

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Soon Love Soon

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait on this chapter but I just couldn't get it right. I re-wrote it so many times. I think my Beta must have got fed up with me, I send her three different openings! So thank you Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett for putting up with me.**

**And thanks as always to my lovely reviewers, Noodlemantra, RubyRosette5, EleKat, Juliet Suffers, paigelindsey97, Helen Young, Violet, and Redejeka, you keep me writing.**

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Soon love. Soon **

Sweeney sighed contentedly, a smile playing on his lips. He tightened his grasp on his wife, feeling her stretch before her body once again moulded to his side. Slowly he ran his hand up her arm, his fingers brushing lightly over her shoulder making her sigh. He felt her lips curve into a smile against his chest as he traced little circles at the base of her neck and down over her shoulder. Her hair was loose and he could feel it spread across his chest, tickling him slightly.

Slowly, he reached up with the hand not running over her shoulder to push her locks away. Carefully, he combed his hand through it, frowning when he felt wiry curls and not smooth waves. Gently, he prised the tangle out before pushing it back behind her ear. A sleepy moan came from his wife, the sound making him frown. Since when had Lucy sounded like that?

Turning his head towards her, he opened his eyes only to freeze when he saw Nellie Lovett in his arms, not Lucy. It was only after a few moments that everything came back to him, right from fifteen years ago to last night. He sighed sadly; it must have been the amount he'd drunk last night that made him wake up thinking it was fifteen years earlier.

For the first time in a long while Sweeney was at a loss as to what to do. Should he wake Nellie and then have to face her? She'd undoubtedly blame him. But it couldn't all be his fault could it? They were drinking a lot the night before he supposed, gently seeing if he could remove the sleeping baker from his arm without waking her. He couldn't.

Falling back against the pillow once again, he glanced across at the woman in his arms. He should feel angrier at her than he did. Yes he was sure it was at least partly her fault and he was angry at her for that but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't make himself more angry.

Feeling her stir, he propped himself up as best he could, edging his arm out from under her as she shifted in her sleep. Finally free from her, he sat up, lifting the covers from himself as he did so. Quietly, he lifted himself off the bed and began to straighten up, freezing when he heard the baker clearing her throat behind him.

Slowly, he turned his head to face her, cursing under his breath when he saw her propped up and glaring at him. Turning his whole body towards her, he suddenly became conscious of the fact that he wasn't wearing anything. Quickly, he grabbed the throw from the end of the bed and wrapped it round his waist.

"What are yer doin'?" Nellie asked, trying to make her voice sound as confused and as innocent sounding as she could.

Sweeney swallowed and glanced down at the floor, "I woke up in here." He said quietly, "Don't really remember much of last night. Do you?" he asked, a hint of accusation in his voice as he raised his eye to meet hers.

Nellie frowned and tried to look as hurt as she could, "What are yer sayin'? D'yer think I got yer drunk an' meant fer this ter 'appen?" she asked, her voice raising as she leapt out of bed, pulling the sheet off with her and wrapping it round herself.

Sweeney shook his head and started to make his way to the door, "I don't know Mrs. Lovett. I don't remember." He said, matching her tone.

"And yer think I bloody well do?" She asked, her voice high and hurt a she stepped in front of the door to stop him passing.

Sweeney frowned and reached out, covering her mouth with his hand, "Do you want to wake the whole house woman?" he hissed, slowly removing his hand from her mouth.

Nellie shook her head slowly and frowned, "Yer don't. Ashamed o' wakin' up wi' me. S'not jus' my fault yer know?!" she hissed, stepping towards him, "Yer've got somethin' ter do wi' it at well." She said, jabbing her finger into his chest.

Sweeney grabbed her wrist and jerked it to the side, inadvertently pulling her against his chest. She gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes, her breathing heavy. Sweeney looked down into her eyes before over her parted lips and back up to her eyes. Before he could stop himself, he lend down and crashed him lips onto hers forcefully, his arm not holding her wrist snaking round her wrist to pull her closer.

Slowly he turned them around so Nellie's back was facing the bed, his lips never ceasing their assault on hers. Clumsily, he pushed her back towards her bed, the pair of them stumbling over the sheet wrapped round Nellie as they went. The edge of the bed hit the back of her knees, sending her flying backwards with a squeal. Sweeney followed and climbed over her body, kissing her hungrily before settling between her legs for the second time that night.

-x-

Sweeney fought sleep, this time he couldn't stay. The first time had been a mistake and the second time had been even more of one. He could hear Nellie's breathing evening out as she drifted off. Slowly he turned away from her, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

He let a few minutes pass and when he was sure she was asleep, he slowly pulled the sheets from him and eased himself from her bed. Running his hand over his face, he made his way round the room as quietly as he could, picking up his discarded clothing and dressing as he went. As soon as he was properly dressed, he crept over to the door and slipped out, dashing out of the parlour and up the stairs as quickly as he could.

-x-

Sighing contentedly, Nellie rolled over and stretched out her arm to find the barber. When it hit only a cold empty space, she froze, her eyes shooting open immediately. Staring straight ahead at where his body had been, she began to panic. He'd left, he'd woken up again but this time he'd run away without waking her.

Slowly she sat up and glanced around the room; his clothes were gone. There was not even a single indication that he'd been there the night before. Apart from her bodice and corset she realised as her eyes landed on the ruined garments. Rubbing her tired eyes with a cold hand she sighed. Now what could she do? The barber would undoubtedly be in a horrible mood with her. But when it came down to it, it was his fault; he had pulled her against him and kissed her. The first time would be harder to explain but she could show him her ruined bodice as proof it was his fault, she supposed, if he started to get angry.

Realising staying in bed wasn't going to get anything done, she swung her legs out over the side of the bed and slipped down onto the floor, reaching across for her nightgown slung over the back of the chair at her dressing table. Slipping it over her head, she crept from her bedroom and out into the parlour, glancing up at the clock on the mantelpiece as she passed it. Quarter past six. It was still early.

As quietly as she could, she made her way through the shop and into the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of water. Slipping it slowly, she considered what she should do. She couldn't exactly go up and pretend like nothing happened. But then she didn't want that anyway, she didn't want it to be forgotten. Sighing, she realised he only option was to confront him. She would have to go up and see him and face the consequences.

-x-

Resting the tray on her hip, Nellie brushed down her skirts and patted down her unusually tamed hair. Sighing she pushed open the door, her eyes instantly searching for the barber. She was late coming up with his breakfast and had feared that he would have a customer in with him but luckily, the room was empty bar the man himself standing by the window, staring vacantly out over London.

Clearing her throat quietly, she turned from him, closing the door behind her before making her way over to the vanity where she placed the tray. Slowly she turned her head back to face him, only to see him still looking out the window and not at her.

Gathering up her courage, she turned to face him fully before clearing her throat again, only this time louder. She watched as his head turned to regard her briefly before back out the window again.

"Mr. T?" She said, cursing under her breath for the way her voice wobbled slightly. Sweeney grunted quietly. Nellie took a step towards him and clasped her hands in front of her nervously. "We can't jus' ignore each other fer ever love." She said, hoping he would say something, anything, that would indicate he didn't blame her. Nothing. Feeling herself getting angry, she took a deep breath that didn't seem to calm her at all. "Yer can't jus' blame me yer know!" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

Quickly, she reached up her hand to cover her mouth, only to uncover it again with a fake confidence as he turned to her slowly. The look on his face scared her slightly, making her open her mouth again in an attempt to explain, "We was both drunk. Things was said. It weren't neither of our faults really, it jus' 'appened."

She watched helplessly as Sweeney bowed his head and rubbed his fingers across his forehead. She felt further away from him now than she ever had, even when he was in prison, whether he was alive or not unknown to her.

Cautiously, she took a half step towards him, before faltering when he looked up at her again. "I don't blame you Mrs. Lovett." He said, his voice strained but his words a relief to her, "I blame myself. I blame myself for what I have done to Lucy." He added.

Feeling like she'd just been punched in the stomach, Nellie covered her mouth to stop herself from crying out loud. So he really didn't care about her then. He'd slept with her the night before, twice, and all he could now think about was what he'd done to his wife.

Not trusting herself to say anything, Nellie span round to leave, only to have the door open before her, revealing a very out of breath young lad, a young lad that Nellie recognised immediately as the sailor that had come to the shop once before. Momentarily forgetting her own problems, she wondered what ever happened to his plan of bringing Joanna here after he's helped her escape. She could only assume he hadn't tried it yet, a failure surely would result in his being imprisoned.

"Mr. Todd. Mrs. Lovett Ma'am." He said, his breathing heavy.

"Anthony." Sweeney said, stepping forward towards the boy. Nellie wondered whether he was being so friendly because he was pleased to see him or because he wanted a distraction from her.

"Next week Mr. Todd. Next week I will rescue Joanna. Judge Turpin has a big case next Thursday and shall be out the house almost all day. Joanna told me herself. Next Thursday I shall rescue her Mr. Todd." He said, a giddy smile on his lips.

Sweeney frowned and turned from the boy, striding back over to the window where he began pacing. Nellie looked over at the confused looking lad and smiled as best as she could.

"Good luck love. Bring 'er 'ere won't yer? If yer need ter leave 'er anywhere fer a bit." She said, sounding less enthusiastic than she wanted to sound.

Anthony turned to her and smiled broadly, "I will Ma'am. Thank you." He said before turning and heading towards the door. Just as he was about to leave, he turned to Sweeney, the smile still firmly in place, "I can't wait for you to meet her Mr. Todd, I'm sure you two will get on brilliantly."

-x-

Slowly, Sweeney brushed down the barber's chair. One stroke at a time, brushing memories away with every hair that fell to the floor. Or at least, that was the plan anyway. Stretching further over the back of the chair, he brushed down the arm rest, picturing the arm of the last customer resting on it comfortably, an unwisely placed trust in the man that was shaving his neck.

Straightening up, Sweeney rubbed his lower back, an achy pain beginning to build from the awkward position he had just been standing in. Sighing, he turned from the chair only to catch sight of himself in the mirror standing in the corner of the room. Frowning, he looked himself up and down. What was he doing? Who was he trying to fool? His Lucy wasn't coming back to him. And killing endless amounts of people wasn't the normal way of grieving. Gritting his teeth he drew his gaze away from the mirror and glanced unseeingly down at his feet.

Surely the judge would come soon. Surely he could get all of this over and done with and forgotten about. And then he could...what? Go about his life as a normal sane human being? He couldn't see that. Start a new life? With his landlady as his wife? She'd certainly like that.

Feeling anger bubbling up inside of him, his head snapped up again, his blazing eyes meeting the reflected ones in the mirror. In two purposeful strides he was in front of the mirror and in two quick seconds his fist had met it. Sweeney watched mesmerised as cracks like snowflakes spread out from where his fist was still. In what seemed like slow motion, tiny shards began to leave the mirror, floating like rain through the air before tinkling softly as they settled over the floor below.

Slowly Sweeney withdrew his fist, his eyes latching onto the crimson stained glass underneath. As soon as his hand was gone, the shards dropped from their place and joined the others on the floor, sticking out by the smeary stain of the barber's blood.

A sharp pain in his knuckles drew his attention away from the glass on the floor. Raising his hand, he observed it with the passive interest of an outsider; much like one would observes someone else's battered hand. Flexing his fingers slowly, he barely noticed the pain of the small shard of glass sticking out from between two of his knuckles, or the coolness of the blood as it oozed more heavily from the wound.

All Sweeney could feel was a cold emptiness, more so than he'd felt since he'd been back from Australia. He had an overwhelming feeling of cracks beginning to form all around him and it was this that was making his feel slightly lost.

Taking a deep breath, he reached up with his other hand and pulled the shard from his hand, hissing slightly as the jagged piece of glass left his flesh, leaving a sharp stinging pain in its wake. Reaching into his pocket with his good hand, Sweeney pulled out his handkerchief and wrapped it awkwardly around his knuckles, tying a knot in his palm.

His eyes drifted from his makeshift bandage and to the mess on the floor. Sighing deeply, he supposed he should clear it up, just in case any customers came in. Just as he turned to retrieve the broom from the far corner of the shop, he was interrupted by the sound of the shop door opening. Turning again, a smile twitched at the corner of his lips as he watched the Beadle enter the door and stride into the room.

"Mr. Todd." He said, his nasal tones grating on the barber immediately.

"Beadle Bamford." Sweeney greeted, so focussed on the man in front of him, he didn't notice the other one hovering in the doorway before letting himself in quietly. It was only the sound of the door closing that alerted the barber to Harry Ramsgate's presence.

Sweeney's eye shot to the young lad, a look of unconcealed hatred in them, "Master Ramsgate." He said.

Harry nodded at him and smiled nervously, their previous encounter obviously still playing in his mind, "Mr. Todd." He said quietly.

Taking a step towards him, Sweeney watched with quiet satisfaction as Harry swallowed visibly and stepped backwards slightly. "To what do I owe the pleasure Sir?" he asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I came with the Beadle Sir. He was in our shop and mentioned he was on his way down to see you and when I said I was also on my way to pay a visit he suggested we should come together." Harry said. Sweeney raised his eyebrows, sure the boy would be sounding cockily proud of the fact he had come with the Beadle if it weren't for the fact that he was almost shaking with fear at the barber's stealthy approach, almost like a cat stalks its prey.

"Well you are most welcome here then." Sweeney said, finally reaching Harry so he was standing only a few feet away. Sweeney's eyes bored into the boy's for a few moments, the man enjoying the way Harry's eyes widened further with every second he continued to stare. Finally, he broke away and swept over to the chair, gesturing for the boy to take a seat. If he could get him done and out the way with, then he could have the Beadle all to himself. However, to his annoyance, the Beadle stepped forward and parked himself down on the chair.

"If you don't mind Sir. I'm in a bit of a rush is all." He said, an irritating smile on his lips. Sweeney faltered, what could he do? If he persisted in trying to get Harry in the chair first then it would look suspicious. Sighing, he resigned himself to the fact that he would have to let the Beadle slip through his fingers yet again.

With a deep, distracted sigh, Sweeney swung the sheet round his shoulders and tucked it behind his back. Turning to the vanity, Sweeney noticed with some satisfaction Harry standing in the corner of the room fiddling with something in his hands, a look of uneasiness on his face. Smiling slightly, Sweeney took the shaving cream and turned back to the Beadle, covering his cheeks and neck before giving him the closest shave he could, hoping he would come back again if he was satisfied enough.

It took every ounce of the barber's self control to stop him slitting the Beadle's throat as he drew the razor across his cheek for the last time. As soon as the blade left his skin, Sweeney turned from the man and placed the razor down on the vanity, picking up a towel for the Beadle as he did so.

"Here Sir." Sweeney said, handing the towel to the other man.

"Very good barber." The Beadle replied, wiping his face before gesturing for his young companion to take his place in the chair, "Well I must be off now." He added, thrusting the towel into the barber's chest before sweeping from the shop, the door slamming behind him.

Sweeney clenched his jaw and threw the towel into the corner of the room where it landed on the stool. Shuffling footsteps behind him made him turn slowly to see Harry hovering in the doorway. "Don't waste my time boy. Sit down or sod off." Sweeney said, picking up the razor off the vanity again and wiping it slowly on the sheet lying discarded on the chair.

Harry hesitated for a moment before reaching for the door handle, "I'm sorry Sir... I... I'm late. I must go." He said before opening the door and rushing out.

"Should have gone first then!" Sweeney yelled after him, wincing as the boy slammed the door behind him. Sighing, the barber closed his razor and placed it carefully back in the box, catching sight of his bandaged hand as he did so. Lifting it up to eye level, he cocked his head as he examined the deep red stain spreading across the handkerchief.

-x-

The night time landscape of London had always fascinated Sweeney more than the day time one. During the hours of day, people rushed around busily, no patience for anyone in their way. Everyone always looked the same under the rays of the sun, always with a destination to reach or a purpose for their outing.

In the evening however, all this changed. At night, Sweeney could distinguish every type of person that hovered under his shop window or walked the street. The most common was the drunk of course, staggering along with street, often shouting, often tripping on something, and occasionally ending up asleep at the bottom of his stairs. Then there were the prostitutes. Not as abundant as the drunk but not uncommon. Sweeney could always distinguish these girls from regular girls, not because he had been with a lot of them, although he had to admit he'd had the occasion moment of weakness, but because of their manor, the way they dressed, the way they would unashamedly approach a man and proposition him. Watching these girls always fascinated him.

Another group that would catch Sweeney's attention were the pickpockets. Usually young lads and usually out at night targeting the drunks. And it was one of these that had caught his attention this evening. He could spot them a mile off; they always had an unnatural air of confidence about them. This one had emerged from an alley a few moments ago and was now leaning on the corner of a building over the road, whistling cheerily and waiting for the ideal victim.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sweeney noticed a young man striding down the street towards the boy. His eyes flicking back to the pickpocket, the barber knew instantly that he'd clocked the man as well, his target had been spotted.

And it wasn't hard to see why. As the man walked under a street lamp, Sweeney wondered why he hadn't been robbed already. Or maybe he had. The man was wearing a brown suit and top hat and a gold chain twinkled in the light from his top pocket. Sweeney rolled his eyes as he watched the young boy leave his position on the wall and stride forward, making sure to stay in the shadows between the street lights. Wearing clothes like the man was wearing was just asking to be robbed.

Leaning closer to the window, Sweeney watched with bated breath as the man left the light part of the street and was immediately met by the lad pretending to bump into him.

The man stumbled, reaching out for the boy who surged forward and grabbed his shoulders. The man straightened himself up and brushed his suit off before patting the boy on the shoulder and continuing down the road.

Sweeney frowned, had the boy done it? It didn't look like he had. Just as Sweeney was about to give up on the boy and find someone else to watch, the lad stepped forward into the light from the lamp and pulled his hand out from inside his jacket. The barber squinted and leaned in so his face was almost touching the window, a smile creeping across his lips when he saw the lad raise the man's gold pocket watch up to the light, the clock swinging from the chain like a pendulum. The boy's yes were then drawn from the watch to a wallet in his other hand. With a lively whistle and a bounce in his step, the lad began to saunter off down the street.

Only moments after, a shouting from down the road startled the boy, making him whip round before dashing off down the round at a sprint, diving into one of the alleyways in the dark part of the street. Sweeney frowned and scanned the road, trying to see what made the boy scamper. After a few moments, the man he had robbed came jogging down the road, obviously realising he wouldn't be able to catch up with the boy. Sighing, the man rubbed his hand over his forehead, turning and pausing when his eyes landed on the shop below.

Sweeney frowned as the man made his way across the road to the shop. It was late, what could this man possibly want with those downstairs. Rushing across the shop, he dashed out the door and down the stairs. As soon as he reached the bottom, he realised the man about to knock on the shop door was none other than Harry Ramsgate. A smile spread across his face; he liked pickpockets more now than ever he realised.

"Master Ramsgate." Sweeney said, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice, "What brings you here this late in the evening?"

The young tailor turned to Sweeney and shook his head, looking very lost. "I was on the way down to the pub to get my father a pint of ale. He's not well you see and he always says a pint helps." Harry said, the fear evident in his voice earlier masked by something else, something that sounded like worry.

Sweeney frowned and looked the lad up and down, "And why were you wondering around the streets at night dressed like that?" He asked, stepping down from the last step so he was no longer looking down on the boy.

"Didn't have time to change Sir." Harry replied, stepping back from the barber, "We closed up the shop, he wasn't feeling great so I told him to go and sit down. I tidied everything away and when I went in to see him that's when he asked for the drink. And that was about 10 minutes ago."

Sweeney sighed and pushed past the boy to the front door of the pie shop. Upon finding it still unlocked, Sweeney opened the door and stepped in, gesturing for Harry to follow. Quickly, Sweeney strode across the shop and slipped in behind the counter, feeling strange in the place where the baker usually stood.

Ducking down, he scanned the shelves under the counter in the dim light, eventually finding a large metal tumbler. Standing again, he turned and filled it from the open barrel, carefully spinning back round to hand it to the shocked looking boy.

"Thank you Sir." Harry said, disbelief plastered across his face, "I'll pay tomorrow."

Sweeney shook his head and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "Out." He grumbled, pleased when he saw a look of fright pass across Harry's features.

Sweeney winced as Harry slammed the front door shut behind him. Slowly, he turned to face the corridor down to the parlour, hoping no one would come out and investigate. To his annoyance, someone did. He immediately recognised the sound of Nellie's footsteps striding down towards the shop making him sigh; he wasn't in the mood to deal with her that night.

As soon as she emerged from the darkness of the corridor into the dim light of the shop, a frown passed across her face as her eyes settled on the barber still hovering by the counter.

"Thought I 'eard someone." She said, sweeping past him and down towards the kitchen. Moments later she returned with a bottle of gin and two glasses.

Sweeney raised his eyebrows as he watched her sit down on one of the benches and pour two glasses of gin. "Are you sure that's wise?" He said, thinking of the last time they'd sat down to have a drink. Nellie obviously caught onto what he meant.

"There's only 'alf a bottle left love. Nought's goin' ter 'appen on 'alf a bottle." She said, taking a swig out of her glass. Sweeney shrugged and made his way over to the bench opposite, his glass reaching his lips before he was sat down.

The pair sat in silence for a long while, both happy to just to exist in their own thoughts. It was only long after the bottle had been finished that either spoke.

"Will it work do you think?" Sweeney asked, startling Nellie who'd almost fallen asleep on her arm resting on the table.

Raising her head, she frowned at Sweeney with tired eyes, "Will what work love?" She asked, rubbing the back of her hand over her eyes.

"Joanna, getting her away from that place." He asked, eye fixed straight ahead and unseeing.

Nellie sighed heavily and picked up her empty glass, twirling it round and round between her finger and her thumb, "I'm sure it'll work dear. Anthony'll bring 'er back 'ere an' then yer can get rid of 'im an' 'ave 'er back again."

There was a long pause while a thoughtful look passed across the barber's face. "I just want to see her again." He said quietly.

Nellie sighed and smiled weakly at the broken man sitting in front of her. She so wished there was something she could do. But then even if there was she doubted he'd accept her help, he didn't seem to want anyone else's so what difference would it make if it came from her? And surely now he'd be less likely to accept help from her. Realising she needed to say something, she said the first thing that came to her head, "Soon love. Soon."

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Fathers and Daughters

**Here's the next one for you. We're reaching the end of this fic now :( I can't believe it! Although there will be a sequal if you all want one. Thanks as always to my amazing beta Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett. And thanks to all who reviewed, dionne dance, RubyRosette5, Elekat, LovettHelenaist, Helen Young, Noodlemantra and Lily, your reviews keep me writing so keep going!**

**Hope you enjoy this one and don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Fathers and Daughters **

Carefully, Caroline pushed the shop door open, the tray of breakfast balanced on her hip. As soon as she glanced up into the room, she froze at what she saw. Feeling awkward, she turned as quietly as she could and went to leave. His voice stopped her.

"Come in." The barber said, his voice flat and quiet. Caroline span round slowly, an apologetic smile appearing on her face as she realised his eyes were now on her and not the photo frame in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise yer was... busy. I'll leave yer to it." Caroline said, making her way quickly over to the vanity where she placed the tray.

"Don't rush off." Sweeney's voice said as she was about to leave. Caroline looked across at him before slowly wandering further into the room, her eyes flicking between the barber stood in the corner of the room and the photo frame now hanging down by his side.

Silence hung over the pair for a while, neither knowing quite how to break it. After a few moments, Caroline took a deep breath and reached out for the picture frame. His grasp was weak and he put up no resistance as the girl pulled it from his hand.

Caroline smiled as she examined the picture; it was one she hadn't seen before. She looked deep into the smiling young man's bright eyes, how could she ever have been in any doubt that this man and the one stood in front of her were the same person. Without thinking, Caroline reached up with her other hand and ran her thumb slowly over the man's face, before running lower and over the little's girl's face, her laughing features becoming brighter free from the layer of dust that had settled on them.

"Have yer seen 'er since yer left London?" Caroline asked distractedly, her voice quiet and her eyes fixed on the picture.

"No. She's grown up without a father. Just that bastard of a judge looking after her." The barber replied sadly, wandering up behind her to glance over the girl's shoulder.

Caroline looked round so she could see the barber's face, a pang of pity shooting through her when she saw a lone tear sliding down his cheek. "I've grow up without a father as well. Just a bastard that never was my father and a mother who doesn't know who the real man is." She said quietly, beginning to feel tears building in her own eyes.

Sweeney's eyes flicked down to Caroline's, her brown eyes holding his once again. "You've got me now though. If you ever need someone to be a father to you, just remember you've got me now." The barber said, his honesty surprising himself.

A grateful smile crept across Caroline's face as she turned to face him, the tears now escaping from her eyes and running down her cheeks.

Without thinking what he was doing, the barber reached out one arm and wrapped it round the girl's waist, pulling her against his chest into a comforting hug. Each as stunned as the other, they froze momentarily until Caroline reached up and wrapped her arms round his neck, burying her face in his shoulder in the process.

Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Sweeney brought his other arm up and wrapped it round her shoulders, shushing the girl gently as she began to sob quietly into his chest.

Closing his eyes he smiled slightly; he was glad he had a daughter again.

-x-

"Evenin' Sir." Caroline said as an elderly man entered the shop door.

"Good Evenin' Miss Lovett." He replied cheerily as he made his way over to the counter, "Yer got a pie somewhere fer me?" he asked with a cheery smile.

"O'course fer you sir." She said, plating the man up a pie and handing it to him with a smile. She watched as he turned and made his way over to one of the tables where he sat heavily and tucked into his pie.

Still smiling she turned back to the pie cases she was filling with meat and gravy from a large bowl. She'd been in a good mood all the time since her conversation with the barber. Finally she felt like she had a father, a proper family. Beginning to hum, she caught sight of her mother leaving the corridor from the kitchen and smiled at her, a proper smile, the first she'd given her since she'd found out about Albert not being her father.

Nellie, wide eyed and slightly shocked looking, smiled back before continuing in the direction she'd been going. Caroline giggled quietly at the look on her mother's face and watched as she cleared the plates away from empty tables, that same look still on her face. As soon as she couldn't carry any more, she staggered back to the kitchen, attempting a smile back at her daughter from under the strain of the heavy pile in her arms.

Shaking her head, Caroline turned back to the pie cases, only to be interrupted again by the sound of the door being opened. Glancing up, her humming stopped, the last note drifting into the cool air of the shop.

Harry Ramsgate smiled at her, however it wasn't his usual smile, his eyes were pained and distant. Caroline frowned at him as he walked into the shop and straight over to the counter, one of their tumblers in his hand.

"Master Ramsgate?" Caroline asked, straightening up and placing one hand on her hip.

Harry placed the tumbler on the counter before burying his hands in his trouser pockets, "Can you fill that up please?" he asked quietly.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him, "An' what are yer doin' wi' one of our tumblers?" She asked.

"Mr. Todd gave it to me a couple of nights ago and I haven't got round to bringing it back." He replied.

Caroline frowned, what would the barber be doing giving their tumblers out to Harry Ramsgate? "Really? And why were Mr. Todd givin' our tumbler to yer?" She asked.

Harry's gaze fell to the tumbler in question before he continued, "I was mugged the other night while on my way to get my father a tumbler of ale. Mr. Todd saw it and offered me one from here." He said, his gaze still not meeting Caroline's.

"And why couldn't yer father go an' get the ale 'imself?" she asked, eyebrow still raised.

"My father is very ill at the moment Miss Lovett. He says a glass of ale makes him feel better." Harry replied, straightening up to look at her.

"Oh." Was all the girl could say. Without another word, she picked up the tumbler, turned away from the counter and filled it from the barrel. Carefully, she span back around and handed it to Harry.

"Thank you." He said quietly, reaching into his pocket for the coins to pay.

Caroline shook her head and held up her hand, "Have it on us." She said kindly. Harry smiled slightly at her before picking up the tumbler carefully and turning from the counter.

Caroline watched as he left the shop slowly, one hand holding the tumbler and the other in front of it, guarding it from being bashed into. As he reached the door, someone from outside opened it and held it open for him. The girl squinted and stood up on tiptoes to try and see who it was.

As soon as Harry was clear of the door, an old woman staggered into the shop, her grey hair matted across her shoulders. Caroline recognised her from the streets; she hung around these parts begging for alms from anyone that walked too close. Stepping out from behind the counter, Caroline made her way over to the woman, intending on kicking her out.

"S'cuse me Ma'am." The girl said as she strode over to the woman who was spinning round in circles murmuring something Caroline couldn't quite make out. Cautiously, she reached out and placed her hand o the woman's shoulder, making her jump and turn to face her.

The woman's eyes were wide and confused as they landed on Caroline's. Slowly, she reached up her hands on put one on each of the girl's cheeks. Wide eyed Caroline looked down at the woman, slightly panicked.

"It's you." She breathed, her voice hoarse, "Your eyes. I know you. It is you."

Caroline swallowed, frozen to the spot, "I don't know yer." She whispered in reply, "I think yer mus' be mistaken."

The woman shook her head wildly, "No, no no no no!" She shrieked, "I know you!" She added, her grip on Caroline's face getting tighter and her nails beginning to dig into her cheeks.

Caroline reached up and tried to pry the woman's hands from her face but she was too strong. Hurried footsteps from behind them drew a sigh of relief from the girl; she'd recognise them as her mother's any day.

"What the bloody 'ell der yer think yer doin'?!" Nellie exclaimed, as she dashed over and pulled the woman from her daughter. A scream form Caroline made Nellie jump as she looked up and saw four scratches down each of the girl's cheeks from the woman's nails. Blood boiling, Nellie dragged the woman outside and down an alley away from the shop.

"What der yer think yer doin' Lucy?! Comin' 'ere an' attackin' me daughter!" Nellie yelled, letting go off Lucy's dress with such force she almost stumbled over, "Things are goin' well enough now. The last thing we need is you puttin' in an appearance again."

Lucy straightened up and glanced at Nellie before staggering towards her with her hand outstretched. "Spare some alms Ma'am?" She asked, her eyes flicking wildly over Nellie's face.

Sighing, the baker reached into the pocket in her apron and pulled out a handful of coins. Rummaging through them, she picked out a shilling and handed it over to Lucy. The woman took it, eyes wide form shock and smiled toothily at Nellie.

"Thank yer Ma'am." She said before brushing past the baker and dashing down the alley.

Nellie sighed and made her way slowly back towards the shop, hoping that the shilling would keep Lucy Barker away from the shop for good.

-x-

"Ouch." Caroline hissed as Nellie dabbed the warm damp cloth over her cheek.

"Keep still. I'm almost done." The baker replied as she submerged the cloth back in the bowl of warm water, "I 'ave ter make sure it's clean though. Who knows what could be under that woman's nails." She added as she wrung the cloth out and placed it back on the girl's cheek.

"Is it bad?" Caroline asked quietly.

Nellie shook her head, "No love. It'll heal up in a couple o' days." She said, reaching across and pulling the candle on the table closer so she could see better, "There's only one or two open bits on this side an' none on the other side." Slowly, Nellie wiped the cloth along one of the deeper scratches, causing Caroline to hiss in pain again. "Sorry love."

"Don't worry." Caroline said quietly, her mind on the woman who did this to her. After a few moments of silence, she decided to ask the question that had been on her mind all evening.

"Who was that woman? Do you know her?" The way Nellie momentarily paused with the cloth gave Caroline her answer. But it wasn't the one that her mother spoke.

"No love. Course not. Jus' some man woman that's all." She said.

Caroline sighed, "Then what did she mean about knowin' me? She said somethin' about me eyes as well." She added, jumping when Nellie pressed a little too hard with the cloth.

"Sorry dear." Nellie said sounding slightly shaken.

Caroline turned so she could look at her mother. "Yer would tell me wouldn't yer. If yer knew somethin' I mean." She asked, disappointed when Nellie simply nodded her head and looked away to rinse out the cloth again. Caroline sighed and closed her eyes, swivelling back round on the couch so Nellie could get to her cheek again.

Carefully, Nellie placed the cloth back on her daughter's cheek, wondering whether she suspected anything. She felt awful for the string of lies she'd told her since Sweeney had arrived but what could she do? And now she'd started how could she stop? How could she start telling the truth again? Sighing, she dabbed the cloth along the deepest of the four scratched on that cheek. She would have to find out at some point she realised. Nellie wanted her to find out at some point. The only difficulty was finding that point and the way of telling her.

And then a thought struck her. When all of this was over, there would be no need to lie anymore. When the judge and the Beadle were dead they couldn't stay in London anyway, so the five of them would leave, her and Sweeney, Caddie, Toby and Joanna. Nellie would convince Sweeney to marry her and then she could tell him about Caroline, maybe even before hand. Maybe on the way to their new life. They would live by the seaside of course. She could tell the two of them at the same time. A smile spread across her face as she imagined their reactions. She knew Caroline would be happy; she got on with Sweeney really well. And what about the barber himself? She was sure he would be happy as well, he seemed to like Caroline and she was sure he'd love to have his two daughters in his life.

And Caroline would finally be able to get to know her half sister. She'd love that, Nellie was sure of it, she always used to say how she would have loved a sister. Nellie's smile broadened at the thought of the five of them as one happy family. Sighing, she turned her attention back to her daughter's cheek. Now she just hoped the judge came to Sweeney's shop soon.

-x-

Sweeney wiped a cloth slowly along the length of the silver blade, relieving it of the smears of red from the latest victim. He'd got it down to a fine art now; he could kill someone with a single sweep of the blade and almost no mess at all. Striding across the room, he opened the trunk and dropped the cloth in to join the other bloodied items, shirts, cloths, towels. Nellie would come and collect them when it grew dark.

Making his way back to the vanity, he flicked his razor shut and replaced it carefully in the box, closing the lid on them. It was closing time and he was looking forward to a quiet evening.

Just as he was about to lock up the door, it was pushed open with such a force it bounced off the wall behind with a crash and swung back again into the person the other side. Immediately reaching for the razor he always kept in his holster, he sighed in relief Anthony stepped into the room from the dim light outside.

"Mr. Todd." The sailor breathed as he pushed the door closed behind him.

Sweeney grunted in reply and wondered why the lad always seemed to run into his shop as if something was chasing him.

"Tomorrow, Mr. Todd. Tomorrow afternoon Joanna will finally be mine." He said with a boyish smile.

Sweeney looked up at him quickly; he'd forgotten it was tomorrow. Frowning, he turned and strode up to the window before beginning to pace up and down, "Yes, tomorrow." He said quietly, "Bring her here won't you. I mean, if you need to take her somewhere for a bit, we'll look after her for you." He said a little louder.

Anthony's smile broadened, "Thank you Sir. Thank you. For that's what I came here to ask you really. You see I will need to fetch us a couch after I have her and wondered whether it would still be alright to leave her in your keeping while I did so."

Sweeney nodded tightly, still pacing up and down by the window, "Of course son. We'd be happy to."

Anthony nodded and dashed to the door before turning back to the barber, "I can't thank you enough Sir." He said before pushing the door open and disappearing back out into the fading evening light.

-x-

Nervously, Anthony lifted his wrist so he could check his watch. 3:05 pm, the judge should have gone by now. Slowly, he crept forward so he could see out of the alley and down towards the judges house. He frowned; that was not what he expected to see.

A coach was pulled up outside of his house and the judge was speaking to the coachman. Deciding he needed to hear what was being said but realising that being seen could cost him Joanna, he slipped out of the alley and walked as quickly as didn't look suspicious down the opposite street to the judge's house.

As soon as he was within earshot, he stopped and pulled out the folded up piece of map from his pocket and began to pretend examining it. Discreetly, he turned so he could hear the judge speaking.

"...been a delay." Came the judge's voice.

"So what time are you wanting me back here for then?" The coachman asked, beginning to sound annoyed.

"About an hour and a half should be fine." The judge replied. The coachman made an irritated noise before the sound of the reins coming down on the horses' backs signalled the coach leaving. Anthony folded up his map and slipped it back in his pocket before turning his head slightly to glance behind him.

Just as he did so, the judge looked in his direction and caught his eye for a moment. He squinted and took a step forward, obviously recognising Anthony. Panicking, the boy turned back the way he came from and almost jogged away from the house, cursing his stupidity at getting seen.

-x-

Nellie huffed in frustration and slammed the rolling pin down on the counter. Looking up at the ceiling, she wished this day would hurry up and end.

They'd decided not to open the shops today, Sweeney couldn't concentrate and Nellie was running short of meat anyway. It was 4pm and Sweeney hadn't stopped pacing for hours. Nellie could tell he was beginning to get nervous about Joanna arriving and frankly, she didn't blame him. His little girl wasn't so little anymore, she was a proper lady now, and had been brought up to be one too.

And it was this pacing that was not beginning to annoy the baker. The wooden floors seemed to be making every step the barber took louder and louder until now, Nellie couldn't concentrate.

Slipping out from behind the counter, she swept out of the shop and up the stairs straight into the barber's shop. Pausing in the doorway, she watched as Sweeney paced from one end of the window to the other ad back again, only pausing to turn at each end. Nellie stepped into the shop and closed the door behind her, the noise making the barber stop and bring his gaze up from the floor to rest on her.

"Yer know, wearin' an' 'ole in me floor ain't goin' ter bring 'er 'ere any quicker." She said, making her way further into the shop so she was stood behind the chair.

Sweeney sighed and looked away, striding over to the window where he stood and fixed his eyes on the street below, examining every person that walked past the shop in case they were Joanna and Anthony.

"They should be here by now. Something must have happened." Sweeney said, his eyes never leaving the street below.

Nellie sighed, resting her elbows on the back of the chair and her chin in her hands, "I'm sure everythin' is fine love. But worryin' ain't goin' ter get 'em 'ere sooner is it?"

Sweeney sighed heavily, "If this goes wrong Anthony will be on a ship to Australia and Joanna will be punished. Of course I'm going to worry Mrs. Lovett."

Nellie rolled her head to one side, "Well then at least try and remember that fer the moment, there's nothin' yer can do." She said softly, "An' jus' think, soon this'll all be over. The judge will be dead, an' so will the Beadle, an' then we can leave London. All five of us can go an' live somewhere nice, somewhere away from 'ere." She said dreamily, "By the sea maybe. I always did want ter live there Mr. T. We could 'ave a nice little 'ouse. It'd be proper cosy." She added with a smile.

Sweeney glanced across at her and rolled his eyes; he knew this come at some point. "Whatever you say." He replied quietly.

Nellie's smile broadened, Sweeney's response sounding more enthusiastic in her dreamy state than it had in real life. "Well that's settled then love." She replied, straightening herself up and wandering slowly over to where Sweeney was stood so she could look out the window as well.

Glancing up at the barber, she saw genuine concern on his face. Deciding to brave it, she reached out a hand and placed it on his arm, breathing a quiet sigh of relief when she didn't find herself pressed up against a wall by a razor. "They will be alrigh' love. They'll get 'ere soon. I know it."

-x-

The sound of horses' hooves on the cobbles woke Anthony from his doze. His eyes snapping open, he glanced down at his watch; 4:35pm. It was time. Slowly he stood up, his neck and back aching from sleeping sat up against a wall in an alleyway. Hand on his lower back, he crept to the end of the alley once again and watched as this time the judge, joined by the Beadle, descended the stairs and climbed straight into the coach, the horses moving from the gateway before the door was even closed.

Anthony watched carefully and waited until the coach was round the corner and out of sight before dashing from the alley and across the road, straight down the alley on the other side of the road that led to the back of the judge's house. Once at the back door, he turned the handle slowly, almost whooping for joy when he found it unlocked. Peering his head inside, he slipped in when he realised it was deserted. Closing the door behind him, he turned and started to make his way towards the main entrance were the stairs were; he remembered roughly where he was going from his last visit here.

When he reached the staircase, he ran up them as quickly and as quietly as he could, taking two at a time until he reached the next floor. Looking down the corridor in both directions, he tried to get his bearings so he could work out which direction to go in. Deciding he needed to go right, he rushed down the corridor, trying to make as little noise as he could. After passing a couple of doors, he reached one with a picture outside. Crouching down, he peered though the key hole and smiled when he saw his Joanna sat at the window on the opposite side of the room looking down onto the street below. Slowly, he reached up to turn the handle, only to find the door locked. For a moment he panicked, until he realised the key she must have thrown him was for her door and not the back door. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the key and turned it in the lock slowly, smiling triumphantly as he heard a quiet click.

Standing up, he pulled out the key and turned the handle slowly. The door made a slight squeak as he pushed it open, the noise making the young girl jump and shoot up from her seat, only to smile prettily when she realised it was Anthony and not the judge.

"Joanna." Anthony breathed as she made her way across the room to him.

"Hello." She said softly, stopping a few feet from him.

"I'm Anthony." The sailor said, finding it hard to draw his yes away from the girl stood in front of him.

"Have you really come to rescue me Anthony?" She asked, the smile momentarily dropping from her delicate face.

"Of course I have Joanna. Of course I have." He reassured, pleased when her smile returned. He watched as she swept across the room and reached under her bed, pulling out a large bag she had obviously packed in anticipation of Anthony's arrival.

The thought made the sailor giddy with happiness as he stepped forward and took the bag in one hand and Joanna's own hand in his other.

"Are you ready?" He asked, turning to face her. She simply nodded and pulled him towards the door. That was enough for Anthony.

-x-

"I have news for you Beadle." Judge Turpin said after the court case had closed and they were making their way down the large flight of stairs to the coach at the bottom.

"Oh?" The Beadle asked curiously.

"I plan to ask my dear Joanna to marry me. This evening I shall ask her and we shall be wed with haste." He said with a slimy smile.

The Beadle looked up at the judge and grinned creepily, "I feel a congratulations is in order." He replied flicking his stick out as he walked.

"Thank you." The judge replied, running his hand along his chin, "I think I might have a shave before I return home. I want to look my best for the girl. What do you think? Do you know of anyone respectable?" He asked, slowing as he glanced down at the Beadle.

"As a matter of fact yes, I do. A Mr. Todd of Fleet Street. There you will receive the closest shave you ever have had. In fact, I might pop along myself, we could go together?" The Beadle suggested.

The judge paused for a moment, considering, before nodding and striding on again, "Lead the way." He said as he climbed into the waiting coach, the Beadle giving directions to the coachman before climbing in himself.

-x-

"We're almost there!" Anthony said between heavy breaths, "Just round this corner and we'll be on Fleet Street."

"What are we doing at Fleet Street?" Joanna asked, gripping tighter onto Anthony's hand as a tall, burley man passed them in the alley they were almost running down.

"I have friends there. You can wait with them while I find a coach. It is getting dark now so I think we might wait until it is dark to leave. That way there is less chance of us being seen." He replied, pausing so he could switch the heavy bag into his other hand.

"And then we will be gone." Joanna said dreamily, "Away from London all together."

Anthony turned his head to face her and flashed her a cheery smile, "Forever my dear." He replied, squeezing her hand slightly.

As they reached the end of the alley, Anthony stepped out into the street before stopping dead and scurrying back into the alley as quickly as he could, Joanna almost tripping over him as he pushed her quickly away from the entrance.

"What is it?" She whispered as he peered round the edge of the building and down the street.

Anthony turned to face her, a worried expression on his face, "The judge and the Beadle are at the place where I was taking you." He whispered, watching as Joanna's face grew alarmed.

"These people have told the judge about our plan?" She asked.

Anthony shook his head quickly, "No no, they are dear friends, they wouldn't. He is a barber my dear, the judge might have gone for a shave is all." He said, watching relief flood over her face.

"So we are safe?" she asked.

"Not until we are far away from London. But for now we will go the long way around. We can sneak in the back entrance of the shop below then and by the time we get there they should have left. The lady that owns the pie shop downstairs is very lovely and will hide you if the judge is still upstairs." Anthony said, pulling Joanna back around in the direction they'd just come from.

-x-

The two men stepped out the coach, the Beadle shutting the door after the judge. "Well here it is." He said, gesturing to the shop above the pie shop.

"Well doesn't this bring back memories." The judge mumbled, sweeping past the Beadle and straight up the stairs.

"Return in about half an hour man." The Beadle said to the coachman before turning to follow the judge up the stairs, only to pause when his eye was caught by the pie shop door. "Well, the barber can't do two at a time can he?" The Beadle reasoned before turning and striding into the pie shop.

-x-

Sweeney Todd was not pacing the window. He'd given up with that after Nellie had left his shop. Now he was stood at the vanity sharpening his razor; he felt bad for Anthony and wanted to make his death as quick as possible. It had to be done, he kept telling himself; if he wanted his daughter back then it had to be done.

A knocking on the door made him jump, so much so that he almost dropped his razor. Spinning round, he was shocked to see the judge peering through his shop door.

Panic began to wash through him; what if Anthony and Joanna came now? He'd have to make this one quick, he decided. Raising his hand, he waved the judge in, a slight nervousness beginning to pool in his stomach as the he let himself in and glanced round slowly, taking in the surroundings.

"This place once was an attractive room barber. You know it wouldn't take much to get it back to that state." Turpin said, shrugging off his cape and handing it to Sweeney.

Sweeney took the item, feeling annoyance building that this man should treat him like a slave. "Take a seat Sir." He said as he laid his cloak down on the stool in the corner of the room.

"Thank you." The judge said, sweeping over to the front of the chair where he sat down slowly.

Sweeney took the sheet off the vanity and wrapped it round the judge's shoulders, his eyes fixed on his neck."Relax Sir. Relax. You shall have the closest shave you ever have received." He reassured, creeping over to the door and locking it before returning to the chair and beginning to lather his cheeks and neck.

"That is good. I need to look my best you see barber." The judge replied, closing his eyes.

Sweeney raised an eyebrow, "Oh? For an occasion?" he asked, replacing the cream and picking a razor out of the box. Slowly, he sharpened it on the strop, wanting this over and done with quickly.

"Yes as a matter of fact it is. I intend to ask my dear ward Joanna to marry me. Poor girl, had such a difficult start to life, I intend to ensure that she will have a settled life from now on."

Sweeney gripped his razor tighter. This had to end quickly. Taking a deep calming breath, the barber stepped towards the chair, the razor hovering over the man's neck. "How lovely." He said, tilting the judge's chin back so he could sweep the razor up his neck, "I'm sure she's bound to say yes."

The judge chuckled slightly, "Yes, I'm sure she is."

Slowly, Sweeney lowered his face so it was almost level with the judge's, "Ah, but I see a flaw in your plan Sir. Is it not traditional to ask the father's permission before proposing to a young lady?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

The judge frowned and cocked his head to the side slightly, "She has no father barber. The foolish man got himself arrested when she was young. He's still in prison."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." Sweeney said, a manic smile on his face when the judge jumped up from his chair and span round to face the barber.

"It's not possible." Turpin said, his voice breathy and his eyes wide.

"Isn't it?" Sweeney mocked, stalking towards him with his razor poised like a cat stalks his prey, "I think you'll find it's very possible."

"Benjamin Barker!" the judge breathed, dashing towards the door where he attempted to turn the locked handle.

Sweeney laughed, a demonic sound that echoed off the walls. The judge turn to face him only to find him stood with the key hanging from one of his fingers. "Looking for this?" Sweeney taunted, replacing it back in his pocket before slowly making his way to the judge.

"I order you to unlock this door." The judge said, his voice shaking.

"Or what?" Sweeney asked, cornering him, "You'll send me to prison? Australia maybe? A life time of hard service? Hmm, that sounds a familiar charge. Now where have I heard that before? He asked, placing the blade to his neck, "Not again _your honour_. Never again." He said, before sweeping the blade cleanly across his neck.

-x-

Nellie's eyes flicked up to the ceiling, a sly smile crossing her lips as she rolled her chin from side to side in the palm of her hands, her elbows resting on the counter top. That was it, she was sure of it. That creak from above and the dull thud below could mean nothing else other than the judge was finally dead.

With a sigh, her eyes flicked over to the Beadle who was sat at one of the tables scoffing a second pie. "Why don't yer go up now Sir? The judge must be almost done."

The Beadle paused and looked up at her, "Yes, I think I will. Thank you madam for your hospitality."

"My pleasure Sir." Nellie said with a wink.

A slimy smile crossed the Beadle's lips as he stuffed the remaining pie into his mouth. Quickly he scrambled up, wiping his lips on his sleeve as he dashed out the front door.

Sighing happily, Nellie left the counter and made her way quickly into her bedroom. If all went to plan they would be leaving London as quickly as possible and she wanted to make sure she was prepared.

Once in her room, she reached under the bed and pulled out an old carpet bag. Opening it, she placed it on her bed. There were some things she couldn't leave behind and this was where she'd put them, she decided.

Opening the bottom draw of her dressing table she pulled out the corsets and bloomers, revealing a pile of small books at the very back of the draw. Reaching in, she took out a couple in each hand before stacking them carefully in her bag. In these books was her young life. Before things had started to go wrong for her, she had been very keen on writing diaries; everything from her marriage to Albert to Caroline's real father was in these books.

When the last one was safely in the bag, she piled the undergarments back into the draw before pulling herself up off the floor and dashing into the parlour where she took the photograph of herself, Lucy and Benjamin off the mantelpiece and returned to her room to add it to the bag.

Apart from these things, Nellie had very few things of any real meaning that she wished to hold on to. After packing a few pieces of jewellery including her mother's wedding and engagement ring, Nellie closed the bag and stuffed it under the bed ready to be collected later. With a smile on her face, she left her bedroom and strolled out into the parlour, her mood sinking when she saw Toby hovering in the parlour with a worried expression on his face.

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Two Beautiful Daughters

**Well here we are, we have finally come to the last chapter. I cannot believe what was meant to be only a one or two chapter prologue to what is now the sequel has turned out to be an over 70,000 word fic in it's own right! ****The sequel will be called Crimson To Avenge Rubies so keep an eye out for it.**

**Anyway, thanks as always to AppropriateAsAlways, EleKat, RubyRosette5, Noodlemantra, dionne dance, Lily, Redejeka and Nutter101 for your reviews, I hope you're not dissappointed with this chapter. And of course thanks as always to Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett for beta-ing for me.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review :) **

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Two Beautiful Daughters **

Sweeney stared at the trap behind the chair, a demonic smile on his face. He had done it. The judge was dead and he'd done it before Joanna and Anthony arrived. A morbid laugh escaped his lips as he threw his head back. Finally his wife could lay in peace.

The sound of the door opening caught him off guard. Spinning round, he smiled dangerously when he saw the Beadle in the doorway. "Can I help you Sir?" he asked, striding over to Beadle, clasping his shoulder and guiding him towards the chair.

"Where is Judge Turpin?" he asked as Sweeney pushed him down into the chair.

"He's been finished Sir. He's gone already." Sweeney said wrapping the sheet around the Beadle's neck.

"But I didn't see him come down the stairs." The Beadle replied, his voice beginning to sound a little panicked.

"I have a rear door Sir." Sweeney said, gesturing towards the door to his parlour, "I told him to pay a visit to Mrs. Lovett for a complimentary pie while he waited for you." Sweeney said, gaining a satisfied grunt from the Beadle as he leaned back in the chair.

The barber glanced out the window, his eyes widening in panic when he realised it was almost completely dark. How would he see when Anthony and Joanna were arriving now? Deciding there was no time to waste, Sweeney whipped out his razor from the holster, strode round to the front of the chair and whipped it clean across the Beadle's throat, eliciting a gasp of horror and surprise from the dying man's throat.

Without waiting for him to draw his last breath, Sweeney trod on the leaver, and with a creak from the cogs, the Beadle was gone.

-x-

"Don't be silly love." Nellie reassured the boy, trying to hide the panic she was feeling underneath.

"But I 'eard it mum. I know I did. A thud. Downstairs. I've suspected things I 'ave. Fer a while now. It ain't right mum. I can go and get the law. I don't worry about 'im upstairs." Toby rambled, making a dash for the door.

"There's no need fer that love. Now come on, sit 'ere wi' me. That's it." She said, grasping his wrist and pulling him down onto the couch with her, "Mr. Todd 'as been so good ter us. What would 'e think o' yer if yer went around reporting 'im ter the law hmm?" she asked, pushing a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. Toby simply shrugged and began examining his hands. "I thought so. Now, enough of this ridiculousness, why don't yer go an' fetch us some toffees ey love?" She asked, pulling a red leather purse from her bodice.

Toby's eyes widened as he watched her, "That's signor Pirelli's purse!" he exclaimed, jumping up off the couch.

Nellie froze. Shit, now what? "No it's not." She said with a frown, "Course it's not, 'ow could it be? T'was birthday present."

"Who from?" Toby said dubiously.

"Mr. T." Nellie replied before she could stop herself.

Toby shot across the room at the door, "That proves it! I gotta go get the law mum. Hide yerself an' Caroline." He yelled out. Nellie leapt off the couch and lunged at him, grabbing his arm firmly.

"Yer not goin' anywhere." She said calmly, pulling him over to the couch where she sat him down again, "Yer jus' tired love. Dreamin' up things tis all." She added, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "Now. D'yer remember what I said, that one time about yer comin' an' 'elpin' me down in the bake 'ouse?" Toby nodded as she continued, "Well, what der yer say we do it now?" she asked, removing her arm from around him so she could see him.

A smile spread across his lips as he nodded enthusiastically, "Yes please." He said, jumping up off the couch.

Nellie smiled sadly and pulled herself up before brushing past the boy and walking towards the bake house, "Foller me then." She said, trying to keep her voice as steady as she could.

The walk to the bake house seemed to take forever, giving her time to realise she was about to sentence a young boy to death. But then, she supposed, if she wanted to live, and she wanted her Mr. Todd to live, it was what she had to do.

Descending the stairs, she opened the door and stepped aside, letting Toby walk in first. As soon as he was over the threshold, Nellie stepped away from the door slightly, "I jus' need ter go an' check on Mr. T love. I'll be back down in a minute alrigh'. Yer wait 'ere fer me." She said, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Alrigh' mum." He said cheerily before tunring into the bake house.

Nellie quickly shut the door and locked it, dashing up the stairs before she could change her mind. Not pausing to even draw breath, Nellie ran as fast as her legs would take her up the stairs into the barber's shop. Bursting through the door, Sweeney span round to face her, an empty look on his face.

"I've done it." He said distantly, "They're dead, both of them."

"That's nice love." Nellie said breathlessly, "But now yer've got somethin' else ter do. Toby knows too much. I've locked 'im in the bake 'ouse." She said, her voice quivering as she tried to hold back her tears.

Immediately losing the lost look, Sweeney grasped his razor off the side before pausing, "Anthony and Joanna will be here any minute. I must wait for them. As soon as they're here and I've dealt with them I shall come down." He said, glancing out the window. Nellie hesitated, unsure. "Go, I will be as quick as I can. Go down and start disposing of the bodies." He added, flicking his razor open and shut, open and shut restlessly.

Nellie nodded and dashed off back down the stairs again, why couldn't things go as they had been planned to go? When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she almost ran into Caroline leaving the house with a tumbler in one hand. Nellie frowned.

"What are yer doin'?" she asked.

"Runnin' an errand." Caroline replied trying to push past her mother. Nellie put her arm out to stop the girl.

"What errand?" she asked, her frown deepening.

Caroline sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, "Master Ramsgate's father is dyin' and he asked if I could bring down a tumbler of ale. 'Appy now?" she said, sweeping past Nellie and down the street.

Nellie shrugged and continued into the shop, making her way straight through into the bake house. Slowly she opened the thick metal door, Toby would be in here somewhere and he would have discovered what was going on by now. Part of her was screaming to wait for the barber, go in together, but the other part of her was telling her to go in. It was this part that won and so slowly, she slipped in and closed the heavy door behind her.

"Toby?" she called softly, "Toby love? Where are yer?" She called again when she got no reply. Sighing, she made her way over to the bodies of the judge and the Beadle; he'd show up soon enough.

-x-

Sweeney paced, back and forth, back and forth in front of the window. Every tiny sound was being magnified in the uneasy silence. Nellie had left the shop moments ago yet he could still hear the echo of the door being closed and her footsteps down the stairs.

The sound of the door really being opened and closed made him jump and spin round quickly, expecting to see Anthony and Joanna. However, what he really saw was an old beggar woman. Sweeney frowned, disgusted at her dirty form wandering round his shop. What the hell did she thing she was doing up here?

"Can I help you?" he snarled, smiling evilly when she span round to face him, fright on her face.

"She'd the devil's wife Sir. Be wary of her." The woman said, slowly stepping towards him until they were stood right in front of each other, "Don't I know you Sir?"

Sweeney ignored her ramblings and looked into her haggard old face, repulsed by their closeness. Without a second thought he reaching for his razor, flicking it open as quietly as he could before reaching up and slashing it across her neck cleanly.

Quickly, he reached out as she fell, catching her in his arms. Touching her as little as possible, he dragged her over to the chair where he dumped her and stepped on the leaver, smiling as he watched her disappear down stairs. Just as the chair flung back up again, a scream from down bellow echoed up the shoot. Sweeney frowned, that was not the scream of the beggar woman, that was the scream of Nellie.

With an annoyed sigh, he turned on his heel and dashed out the shop, taking the step two at a time. As fast as he could, he ran through the shop and straight down the stairs, pushing the door open and slipping in.

"What is it, you screamed?" Sweeney asked slightly breathlessly as he closed the door behind him.

"The Beadle were still alive love, tis all. 'E's dead now though." She said, stepping away from the bodies. As she did so, her frame no longer shielded them from the light from the oven revealing the latest victim to her eyes. Lucy. He'd killed her. Did that mean he didn't recognise her? She hoped with every ounce of her being that he didn't.

"Where's Toby?" Sweeney asked, his eyes on the Beadle, watching, making sure he really was dead this time.

"Not sure love. Hidin' somewhere." She replied, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

Sweeney frowned and looked up at her before striding over to the pile of bodies, hooking his arms underneath the Beadle's shoulders. "Open the oven door." He said, beginning to drag the body towards it.

Nellie was almost frozen to the spot, did this mean he was going to carry Lucy in a similar way?

"Hurry up woman, we don't have much time!" he growled, hauling the Beadle closer to the oven.

Not wanting to get on his bad side, Nellie rushed to the oven door and unlatched it, swinging it as far open as she could so that Sweeney could throw the body in. Nellie watched fascinated as the flames licked at the Beadle's form, devouring him in seconds.

A grunt brought her back to the present, her eyes flicking over to where Sweeney was now dragging over the judge. "Yer did it love." Nellie said, trying to keep his mind elsewhere so that when he lifted Lucy he wouldn't be concentrating.

Sweeney nodded, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips, "Yes, and now my darling wife can lay in peace, knowing that the bastards that did this to her and burning in eternal hell." He spat, throwing the judge into the flames.

Turning back to Lucy's body again, he strode over and hooked his arms under her shoulders like he had with the last. Nellie held her breath, all he had to do was walk a few steps, a few steps and then she would be in the fire, burnt, forgotten, and they could get on with their lives together, the thought of Lucy never having to trouble the baker ever again.

Sweeney paused in front of the oven to readjust his grip, glancing down in the process. Looking down at her briefly, he froze. The full light from the oven was shining on her face, giving it an unearthly glow. Slowly, he lowered the body to the floor and knelt down beside it, reaching out one tentative hand to brush a greasy greying lock of hear away from her face.

"Don't I know, she said." he whispered, stroking a hand down her cheek, "Lucy? Lucy." He repeated, his eyes suddenly flicking up to meet Nellie's horrified ones. Hatred flooded across his face, "You lied to me." He spat, laying his wife's head carefully down on the floor before standing up and stepping over her body.

Nellie shook her head frantically, her breathing coming out quick and shallow, "Not lied, not lied, said she took the poison, she did, I never said she died, yer assumed that. But she were all but dead Mr. T. Damaged 'er head it did. She weren't the same. No reasonin' wi' 'er. Couldn't get 'er ter do anythin' I asked, she wouldn't stay in the shop, oh no. Kept goin' out, leavin' Joanna. Got violent she did. I couldn't do anythin' fer her." Nellie babbled, panicking, trying to say anything that might excuse her.

"You're a bloody wonder Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney said, his voice low as he slowly stalked towards her.

"I'm sorry Mr. T, I truly am, I only did it fer you though. I didn't want ter hurt yer anymore by showin' her ter you. She were ill love. I did it fer you, 'cause, I love yer. I did it 'cause I love yer Mr. T." She said quickly, feeling her breath leave her body as she realised she had backed herself into a wall.

Sweeney smirked and strode towards her, sweeping her up in his arms as they began to spin round and round the room like they had all those years ago at the Highwayman's Arms. Nellie was lost in his arms, an overwhelming sense of joy rushing through her as she settled herself back into his embrace. She must be forgiven; he wouldn't be doing this if she wasn't.

"Do yer forgive me love?" she asked breathily, needing to hear it from his own lips.

"O' course I do." He said, looking down into her eyes.

"Life is fer the livin' my dear. An' we could 'ave a life. By the sea, you, me, Caddie an' Joanna." She said, thrilled at the feeling of his arm tightening round her waist.

"Life is for the living." He repeated, pulling her body closer to his.

Nellie smiled and leaned her head back, the speed at which they were spinning cooling the sweat forming on her brow from their dancing and the closeness of the oven. Opening her eyes in shock, she watched, her vision upside down and blurred as the orange flames of the oven shot past again and again, growing in size as they neared it.

Nellie raised her head again, her eyes immediately coming to rest on Sweeney's wide, maddened ones. And that was when it hit her. She was going to die. Nellie Lovett was going to be thrown into an oven, her own oven, and killed. She opened her mouth the protest, to scream, whatever came out first, but all the came was a throaty whimper.

She felt sweat begin to trickle down her back as they neared the oven and blind panic overtook her. She tried to fight him off, release herself from his grasp but he was too strong, and realising what she was doing he only held onto her tighter.

Suddenly an idea came to her. Her one last hope, Caroline. She had to tell him, now was her time.

"Mr. T I need ter tell yer." She yelled at him, her voice shaky and frightened. Sweeney hardly seemed to hear her as Nellie felt her skin begin to burn from the closeness of the oven, she needed to get this out quickly she realised.

"She's yours Mr. T! Caroline's yours...!" She exclaimed, the end of her sentence coming out as a terrified scream as she felt herself being lifted easily off the ground and flying into the unbearable heat of the oven.

Sweeney froze, eye wide. What had she just said? He needed to ask her what she'd just said. Her tortured screams brought him back to the present. Looking into the oven he realised he was too late. Flames surrounded her body, the crackling of the fire drowning her voice. Stepping away from the heat, he closed the door, blocking the sight of his landlady from his eyes.

'_She's yours Mr. T. Caroline's yours...!' _Could she be? It would certainly explain a lot. And the dates would add up. He hadn't forgotten his secret affair with the girl's mother. Benjamin's eyes, he thought, Sweeney's eyes. She had them. And the facial expressions. But why hadn't Nellie told him? Could she be lying again? A last-ditch attempt to save her life? It would make sense, but something deep in him told him she was telling the truth, and that same thing inside him told him he'd suspected if not known for a long time now that Caroline was more to him than his landlady's daughter.

Striding back over to Lucy's body, he knelt down and lifted her head, resting it in his lap. "I'll look after them both my darling. My two girls. I'll make you proud. I know you didn't know about Caroline, I know I betrayed you, but she needs me now my love. I'm all she has left now." He whispered, placing his razor down beside him so he could fiddle with a lock of his wife's hair, unwilling to let her go now he'd only just got her back, "I'll look after Joanna like you would want me to, and Caroline as well. I'll tell Joanna all about you and about how much you loved her my dear." He said, stroking her forehead softly.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. This was not how he had wanted things to end. Even after Nellie had told him Lucy was dead this was not how he wanted things to end, killing his landlady had never crossed his mind.

A quiet clink from behind him made him frown and open his eyes. Before he had a chance to turn around to see what was happening, he felt a sharp prick under his ear before a searing pain tore across his neck.

Sweeney Todd's last thought was off his two beautiful daughters.

-x-

Caroline pushed the door open slowly before slipping inside quietly. Leaning back against the door she sighed heavily. No matter how much she disliked Harry Ramsgate, she wouldn't have ever wished him to have to suffer his father dying when he was so young. And now the boy was on his own. Nineteen and parentless. Yes she didn't have a father but she had a mother and a man that was happy to be a father to her, so in that respect she considered herself lucky.

Deciding she needed to go and properly make up with her mother after the row about who her father was all those days ago, Caroline shrugged off her jacket and wandered through the shop.

It was quiet. Too quiet. "Hello?" she shouted. No answer. "Hello?" She repeated, a feeling of discomfort welling up in the pit of her stomach. The shop was never this quiet.

Slowly she pushed the parlour door open and peered inside. Nothing. Closing it again, she turned to wander back into the shop, only to bump into a frantic looking Toby sprinting up from the bake house.

Caroline screamed in shock and jumped back, her hand covering her heart when she realised who it was. However, her relief at finding someone was short lived when she saw his face, an odd expression that she'd never seen anyone wear before plastered over it.

"Toby, what's wrong?" She asked slowly, warily.

Toby shook his head and laughed demonically, "I warned 'er, an' now she'd only got 'erself ter blame." He hissed before dashing down the corridor and into the shop.

Caroline frowned and listened as the front door was wrenched open and then slammed shut. Running her nails up and down her wrist like her mother had told her not too so many times, Caroline turned for the stairs down to the bake house and slowly began to descend them. When she reached the bottom, she paused, she wasn't usually allowed down here.

Deciding now was an exception as Toby had obviously been down here, she reached out and pushed the door open slowly. Stepping down into the room, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the gloomy light from the oven throwing odd shadows round the room.

Stepping further in, her nails drawing blood from her wrists now, the first thing she saw was the barber. A shiver ran down her spine as she realised he was soaked in blood. Wide eyed she crept forward until she was stood in front of him. Drawing her eyes away from the closest thing she'd ever known to a father, she glanced down at the body in his arms. It was the beggar woman, the very one that had scratched her face.

Shivering from shock and suppressed tears now, Caroline looked round the rest of the room. Crates and boxes lined the walls, and in the middle of the room was the oven, still throwing out an orangey light.

Just as she was about to turn back to the barber on the floor, something trapped in the oven door caught her eye. Frowning, she stepped closer until there was no denying it. There, in the oven door, was a scrap of her mother's skirt. Bending down, her mind in a total daze now, she pulled the material out from under the door, holding it up to face so she could look at it properly. Turning it over and over in her palm, she examined the long side, blackened by the fire and crumbling in her fingers. A lone tear dropped silently onto the expensive material as Caroline realised what this meant. Now she was just like Harry Ramsgate. All alone in the world.

Gulping in a large mouthful of air, she screamed as loud as she could. She screamed for her mother, she screamed for Mr. Todd, she screamed for the unfairness of it all, but most important of all, most selfishly of all, she screamed for herself.

Pulling herself together, she glanced round the room, lost, tears streaming freely down her face now. A sharp pain in her arm drew her attention away from the bake house. Looking down, she noticed the long tracks up her arm that her nails had dug. Slowly, she turned her hand over and over, watching as the blood down her fingers dried in the smothering heat of the oven. Letting her arms fall to her sides again, she turned and made her way over to the barber and the beggar woman. Standing in front of the pair, she crouched down so she was at eye level with Mr. Todd and reached out her blood stained hand to cup his cold cheek.

"Bye dad." She whispered, her voice quivering from tears, "Thank you." She added before slowly standing up and leaving the bake house.

-x-

Nothing, that was what she felt, that was what she saw. Staring straight ahead at the shop front door, Caroline saw nothing and thought nothing. She had no idea how long she'd been sat like that, only that she'd come here as soon as she'd left the bake house and hadn't moved since.

Darkness had engulfed her, hiding her from the world but she hadn't realised, nor would she care if she had. If it was dark, she couldn't see the shop, the things that reminded her that her mother was dead and she was not.

How hadn't even crossed her mind. The only person that could reveal that to her was Toby and he appeared to have vanished. It would be so easy to blame him, pin it all on him, hind someone to hate, but even though she'd considered it, she couldn't do it. Not while she didn't know the truth. And so all she was left with was acceptance. She would just have to accept it and move on. Although that was easier said than done.

The sound of the shop door opening and closing and the rushed footsteps of two people barely registered in Caroline's mind. It was only when a hand gently shook her that she looked up into the face of a scrawny young lad holding a lamp over her. He smiled at her although his eyes looked worried.

"I'm looking for Mr. Todd. Do you know where I would find him?" he asked.

Caroline started at him, his words spinning round and round her empty mind, "He's not here anymore." She finally whispered.

"Oh." The boy said, frowning, "And the woman, Mrs. Lovett was it?"

Caroline could only shake her head, a single tear escaping her eye. The lad's frown deepened as he pulled the girl he was with closer to him. Caroline hadn't even noticed her until now. When her eyes flicked to hers she froze briefly. 'Benjamin Barker'. She shook her head and tore her gaze away, was she going to see them everywhere from now on? Because if she was she didn't think she could live with it.

The lad's voice brought her back to the present, "Mr. Todd said I could leave her here while I go and fetch a coach. Would you mind? I'll be as quick as I can." He asked, pushing the young blonde girl forward slightly.

Caroline shrugged and shook her head, her eyes fixed on the front door again.

"Thank you." The boy said, leaning over and kissing the young girl on the cheek while he thrust the lamp into her hand, "I shall be as quick as I can my love, and then we shall be free." He whispered before dashing from the shop.

Silence hung over the pair, Caroline barely noticing the other girl and she not knowing what to say.

"I'm Joanna." Joanna finally said, sitting cautiously on the bench opposite Caroline and placing the lamp on the table between them.

Caroline looked over at the girl, their eyes locking onto each other's again, "I'm Caroline." She whispered, her tired eyes stinging from the tears and now the lack of blinking as she continued to hold the girl's gaze.

If it wasn't for the fact that Caroline had just realised she was on her own now, she would have noticed the similarities between the girl sat in front of her and the young Lucy Barker. She also would have realised that this Joanna was almost certainly Mr. Todd's Joanna. However, the girl sat across from her blinked and looked away, breaking the connection and all Caroline's niggling feelings about Benjamin Barker.

"Are you feeling alright?" Joanna asked after a long stretch of silence. Caroline looked up at the girl again, her sheet white skin looking almost translucent in the dim light of the lamp, "It's just, you look very pale." She added.

Caroline shook her head and looked away again, worried that she would break down once more. She could not break down again, she would not cry again. She couldn't. That would show weakness and she couldn't be weak anymore. She couldn't afford to be.

"Perhaps I'm comin' down wi' somethin'." She suggested, her voice barely louder than a whisper, "Maybe I'll 'ave a rest termorrer."

Joanna nodded although Caroline didn't see it; she was too busy watching the approaching coach. A few moments later, the door was flung open and the lad re-entered, dashing across the room towards Joanna.

"I have the coach. We've done it." He said, pulling her up by her hand and taking up the lamp. He glanced over at Caroline, "Thank you for letting her stay here. Give my best to Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett won't you." He said and without waiting for a reply, turned and pulled Joanna to the door.

The girl paused in the doorway and looked back at Caroline, still staring vacantly ahead of her, "Look after yourself now won't you. Goodbye Caroline. I hope we meet again."

Caroline looked across at the door, intending on saying her farewell too, however, by the time her eyes reached the place where the girl had been, they had gone. Caroline blinked in the dark and listened as the sound of the hoof beats and wheels of the coach grew fainter and fainter until she was once again in silence.

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
